Harry Potter:vies d'ombre et de lumière
by Dexter D Morgan
Summary: Univers Alternatif,Harry Potter avait raté sa première vie. À plus de cent ans,il décide de remonter le temps et de vivre bien avant sa naissance et de corrigé toute les incompétences du monde de la magie.
1. Prologue

**Résumé : Univers Alternatif, Harry Potter avait raté sa première vie. À plus de cent ans, il décide de remonter le temps et de vivre bien avant sa naissance et de corrigé toute les incompétences du monde de la magie.**

**Notes de l'auteur : Ma première histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Il faudra attendre quelques chapitres pour que Harry fasse son voyage dans le temps. Ben oui il faut bien que j'explique comment il en est arrivé là.**

**Dis-clamer :L'histoire d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Laissons à JKR ce qui appartient à JKR.**

**...…...…...…...…...…...**

**Prologue**

Harry Potter regarda la pendule qui indiquait six heures du soir. Il soupira et termina ce qu'il était en train de faire, dessiner des runes complexes sur le sol. Sa préparation qui durait maintenant plusieurs années s'achevaient et il était fin prêt pour commencer sa nouvelle vie.

Il se rappelait très bien le serment qu'il avait fait après sa sortie de prison…Dix ans de sa vie avait été gâché par des incompétents qui avait cru voir ce qu'il pensait avoir fait, commettre un meurtre. Bien évidemment, il avait été innocent, ses juges l'avaient envoyés à la prison d'Azkaban sur des preuves contestables. Il n'avait pas pu prouver son innocence lors de la parodie de son procès car pour eux le coupable était tout désigné. Ces parents n'avaient rien fait et s'étaient contentés de prendre position sur celui qui avait émis cette suggestion"commettre un meurtre", son propre frère : Gabriel Potter.

Gabriel était le survivant celui qui avait survécu au sortilège de la mort d'un mage noir se faisant appelé :Lord Voldemort. Il avait fallu à son frère plus de dix ans pour terrasser le terrible mage noire après que celui-ci soit revenu d'outre tombe. Il avait cherché des témoignages en se faisant passer pour un journaliste étranger pour connaître tout les petits détails de la mort du mage noir.

D'après ses informations, Voldemort avait créé plusieurs horcruxes, sorte d'objet ou l'on peut déposer une partie de son âme, pour se prémunir de la mort. Malheureusement, Dumbledore avait fait des recherches et avait découvert le secret du Lord. Gabriel, aidé par de puissant magiciens tel que Dumbledore ou même son père, avait trouvé tout les horcruxes, les avaient détruit pour enfin finir avec Voldemort.

Harry ne savait pas comment s'était déroulé le combat final car faute de personnes ayant vues ce qu'il s'était passé. Bizarrement il sentait que toute cette histoire était que des mensonges car il savait que l'histoire de son frère n'avait été que du vent. Une belle histoire que l'on raconte aux enfants le soir avant d'aller se coucher.

Pourtant il pourrait raconter sa triste vie celle qui l'a ratée. Il aurait pu avoir une vie sans problème mais il n'était pas un Potter pour rien. Le début de cette histoire commence par une prophétie qu'un directeur d'école entendit un soir alors qu'il avait donné rendez vous à une personne qui briguait le poste de professeur de divination.

C'est l'histoire d'Harry Potter…une vie ratée…des souffrances pouvant être évitées…une nouvelle vie…de nouvelles espérance…un combat contre lui-même.

**...**

**Ceci n'est qu'un prologue.**

**Le prochain chapitre parlera de la prophétie, de la naissance d'Harry Potter et de son frère jumeau jusqu'à son arrivé à Poudlard pour sa première année.**

**À la prochaine…**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Merci pour les reviews.**

**Et voilà la suite.**

**...**

**Chapitre 1:Une vie dans l'ombre.**

Harry Potter se tenait avec les autres élèves devant la table des professeurs et le professeur McGonagall appelait par ordre alphabétique les élèves de première année qui était réparti un à un dans les différentes maisons que comptait Poudlard. Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle ou Serpentard le choixpeau magique répartissait les nouveaux venus selon les points forts des quatre maisons. Harry lui se souvenait d'une conversation entre Dumbledore et ses parents alors qu'il n'avait que six ans.

D'après Dumbledore la prophétie qu'avait faite Sibylle Trelawney, peu de temps avant que lui et son frère naissent, était toujours d'actualité et qu'il fallait protégé Gabriel des mangemorts,les fidèles partisans de Voldemort et que la maison devait rester encore sous fidélitas mais qu'il fallait changer de gardien du secret car le dernier, Peter Pettigrow, les avait trahis. Il fallait aussi, selon lui, séparé Harry et Gabriel le plus possible car l'un était célèbre tandis que l'autre serait forcément jaloux de toute l'attention que les autres porteraient à son frère. Il alla même proposé d'abandonner Harry à la sœur de Lily, Pétunia Dursley. Mais James Potter avait un sens de la famille qui disait que s'il abandonnait l'un de ses fils alors il ne serait plus un sorcier digne de son nom.

À partir de ce jour là Harry fut moins appliquer dans les relations avec sa famille. C'était comme s'il n'avait aucune existence et qu'il était seul au monde. L'histoire que leurs parents avaient racontée sur la survie de deux enfants d'à peine dix huit mois aux sortilèges de la mort l'avait attristé car un peu à cause de lui ses grands parents qui voulaient les protégés en étaient mort. Un mage noir connu sous le nom de Voldemort avait voulu les tués pour une raison quelconque, était entré dans leur maison, avait tué leurs grands parents paternels et avait tourné sa baguette vers les jumeaux en lançant le terrible sortilège de la mort. Pour un extraordinaire concours de circonstance le sortilège s'était retourné contre son lanceur et Lord Voldemort avait été privé de tout ses pouvoirs en fuyant du lieu du drame tel un spectre en ne laissant aux jumeaux une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur leurs fronts. Du côté gauche pour Gabriel et du côté droit pour Harry leurs cicatrices étaient parfaitement symétriques.

Le directeur Albus Dumbledore avait examiné longuement les jumeaux et avait déclaré que Gabriel était celui qui avait résisté au sortilège de la mort. Le lendemain,Gabriel Potter fut connu comme "le Survivant" et tout le monde fit la fête en apprenant la disparition du terrible mage noir. Les mangemorts fut contraint pour certains de faire profil bas mais une poignée de partisan fidèle à Voldemort fut arrêté après sa disparition. Sirius Black fut même arrêté temporairement car le ministère ayant cru que c'était lui le gardien du secret des Potter mais après explications un mandat d'arrêt au nom de Peter Pettigrow avec récompense (prime de cent milles gallions donné par James Potter) et de son état d'animagus fut envoyé à tout le monde pour savoir ou se trouvait le sorcier qui avait trahi ses amis.

Deux ans plus tard, un sorcier du nom d'Arthur Weasley était passéau bureau de James Potter avec une petite boîte dans ses mains en proclamant qu'il avait capturé un rat de la description de l'affiche de recherche. Sous les yeux ébahis de James un rat ressemblant au rat de ses souvenirs de Poudlard se débattait dans une boîte ensorceler pour empêcher la transformation. Après vérification Peter Pettigrow fut traduit en justice et envoyer à Azkaban. Arthur Weasley fut gracieusement récompensé et lorsqu'il vit que Sirius Black lui avait donné dix pour cent d'une entreprise que possédait les Black depuis des générations la vie d'Arthur et des siens fut nettement améliorés. Ainsi la famille Weasley était devenu ami avec la famille Potter et Ron Weasley devint le meilleur ami de Gabriel rejoint plus tard par Neville Londubat.

Harry Potter n'avait pas d'amis jusqu'à son entré dans une école moldu. Personne ne savait de la célébrité de son frère et donc il put se faire de nombreux amis. Il faillit même ne pas retourné à l'école l'année suivante à cause de son frère qui voulait aller dans une école ou l'on apprenait à faire de la magie. Ses parents décidèrent alors que Gabriel aurait un précepteur personnel alors qu'Harry continuerait à aller à l'école moldu. Il avait appris beaucoup de chose dans cette école et lorsqu'il sût qu'il allait quitter tout ses amis une fois de plus il se sentit seul. Pas qu'il détestait le monde de la magie mais il ressentait que les autres ne lui laisserait pas être ce qu'il voulait être.

Les autres étaient des sorciers qui avaient choisis de vénéré son frère alors que lui voulait entré à Poudlard et être un sorcier tout ce qui a de plus normal. Mais s'appelant Harry Potter et être le frère du survivant c'était s'attirer sans le vouloir des regards qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter. Les sorciers en question étaient nombreux et il les connaissait suffisamment pour savoir à quoi ils pensaient rien qu'en les regardants. Tout d'abord il y avait ses parents James et Lily Potter qui était très célèbre pour avoir contribué à faire échec au Seigneur des ténèbres de nombreuses fois. James son père avait repris les affaires de ses parents et avait un poste important au ministère de la magie. Lily sa mère tenait une boutique appelée "Chez Lily" sur le chemin de traverse ou l'on vendait potions tout prêt,ingrédient rare et tout ustensile nécessaire pour pouvoir confectionner de nombreuses potions ou breuvages magiques.

Sirus Black était son parrain et vivait sur les rentes de la fortune des Black. Après sa courte incarcération il avait décidé de ne plus travailler et de s'occuper de Gabriel qu'il considérait comme son propre filleul au détriment d'Harry. Il se faisait aussi appelé "le célibataire endurci" car il n'avait pas selon lui trouvé la perle rare et enchaînait petite amie sur petite amie. Remus Lupin,loup garou de son état, était le deuxième parrain de Gabriel car étant donné que le premier est en prison (vous voyez de qui je veux parler mais si Peter...Peter Pettigrow),les Potter avaient décidés de changer pour le bien de tous. Remus ne voulant pas vivre au crochet de ses amis avaient trouvés du travail dans le monde moldu moins regardant sur ceux qu'ils embauchaient mais ne restait pas très longtemps sur le même travail de peur qu'on découvre son problème. Lily Potter l'avait embauché plus tard pour trouver des ingrédients magiques rares aux quatre coins du globe et avaient trouvés un poste qu'il lui convenait car lorsque la pleine lune était pleine il suffisait qu'il se retrouve de l'autre côté de la planète pour qu'il ne se transforme plus en loup garou et son petit problème de fourrure comme disait James Potter avait disparu.

Albus Dumbledore était le directeur de Poudlard et était quelqu'un qui pensait faire le bien autour de lui mais malheureusement même s'il fallait qu'une seule personne souffre pour que les autres soient heureux il était toujours décidé à faire ce qui est pour le mieux. Il était venu de temps en temps chez les Potter même que son frère l'avait pris pour le père noël ce qui avait mis Harry de bonne humeur le reste de la journée. Le directeur de l'école était celui qui avait rapporté la fameuse prophétie à ses parents et c'était lui qui avait déclaré que Gabriel était le survivant après la disparition du mage noir.

Puis il y avait la famille Weasley,Arthur et Molly Weasley étaient restés comme ils étaient avant qu'ils ne rencontrent les Potter après qu'Arthur Weasley eut la récompense de la capture de Peter. Arthur travaillait toujours au ministère au même poste tandis que Molly s'occupait de leurs enfants. Les Weasley étaient une famille nombreuse et les cent milles gallions de récompense ainsi que les dix pour cent de bénéfices de l'entreprise que lui avait cédé Sirius Black les avaient aidés à vivre un peu plus aisément et ne pouvaient plus prétendre être une famille pauvre. L'ainé s'appelait Bill et avait trouvé un emploi à la banque de Gringotts comme conjureur de sort et avait été envoyé par la banque en Égypte. Leur deuxième fils Charlie était en Roumanie et étudiait les dragons. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que Bill avait été préfet en chef et que Charlie aurait pu intégrer l'équipe nationale de quidditch d'Angleterre.

Lorsqu'il entrerait cette année à Poudlard quatre autres Weasley ferait sa scolarité avec lui et son frère. Percy Weasley le troisième fils était devenu un préfet de cinquième année et était sans cesse sujets de moqueries de la part des Jumeaux Fred et George qui entrait en troisième année. Il savait seulement que Percy était un travailleur ambitieux et qu'il était un peu autoritaire depuis qu'il était devenu préfet. Les jumeaux quand à eux aimaient bien faire des blagues à leurs frères et sœurs au grand dam de leur mère et étaient inséparable. Harry les enviait énormément car il savait au fond de lui qu'il n'aurait jamais ce genre de relation avec son propre frère car on l'avait forcé à vivre dans l'ombre de son frère.

Ronald Weasley était le meilleur ami de son frère et entrait en première année tout comme lui. Harry savait que Ron se servait de la renommé de Gabriel pour être mis sur le devant de la scène et cela pour prouver qu'il pouvait faire mieux que ses frères plus âgés. Ron avait aussi entendu les aventures des maraudeurs et voulait lorsqu'il serait à Poudlard être aussi populaire que James Potter et Sirius Black. Mais Ron était très paresseux et tout ce qu'il savait faire s'était d'être un bon joueur d'échec sorcier.

Ginny Weasley était la petite dernière et bien évidemment était follement amoureuse de Gabriel. Très discrète et timide devant la présence de Gabriel elle rougissait à chaque fois que celui ci lui adressait la parole. Harry ne l'avait pas croisé souvent donc il ne la connaissait pas très bien. Tout ce qu'il pouvait dire c'était que son frère s'amusait beaucoup de cette situation bien qu'Harry savait que ça flattait l'égo de Gabriel.

Neville Londubat était le deuxième meilleur ami de Gabriel et Neville avait vu lorsqu'il était petit ses parents se faire torturé devant lui. Les responsables, une bande de mangemort qui voulait retrouvé leur maître disparu, avaient lancés un sortilège interdit sur les parents de Neville, Frank et Alice, en les laissant presque pour mort. Ils avaient pendant des années été obligés de rester à l'hôpital de Saint Mangouste car les blessures étant graves les avaient laissés au bord de la folie. C'est une fois de plus James et Lily Potter qui avaient sauvés les Londubat de la folie qui les guettaient en arrêtant les mangemorts mais le mal était déjà fait et depuis les Londubat avait récupéré mais les séquelles les avaient obligés à arrêter leur travail en tant qu'aurors. Depuis ils vivaient de la fortune familiale des Londubat et des fonds d'aide des aurors victimes des mangemorts. Neville en avait été traumatisé et avait été élevé en partie par sa grand-mère Augusta Londubat qui ne cessait de le comparer à son père. De plus sa famille avait pensé qu'il était un cracmol jusqu'au jour ou devant sa famille entière il avait fait de la magie alors qu'il avait dix ans. Pendant l'année écoulée avant d'entré à Poudlard Neville avait rencontré Gabriel sur le chemin de travesse,ainsi les Potter et les Londubat avaient renoués contact et Neville venait souvent chez les Potter.

Et le dernier Gabriel Potter surnommé "le Survivant" était un James bis et pendant toutes ces années avant d'entrée à Poudlard était devenu très arrogant. Grâce à sa célébrité Gabriel était très connu et tout le monde était toujours surpris lorsqu'ils apprenaient que Gabriel avait un frère jumeau. À chaque fois qu'il apparaissait en public les personnes avaient cette fâcheuse tendance à fixer la cicatrice qu'il avait au front preuve de sa "confrontation" avec Voldemort. Il avait eu un précepteur qu'il lui avait appris les us et les coutumes des sorciers et avait fait de lui un bon petit sorcier. Harry se rappelait lorsqu'ils avaient achetés les fournitures d'écoles le moment ou lui et son frère avait eu leurs premières baguettes. Ça aurait dû être un moment de joie pour Harry mais cela avait été gâché par son frère.

_**Flashback on.**_

Les Potter accompagnés de leurs deux fils venaient de rentrés dans le magasin d'Ollivender le fabricant de baguette magique lorsque le fabricant avait surgi de derrière les étagères remplis de boîtes à baguettes et lorsqu'il avait vu les Potter un sourire était apparu sur le visage du sorcier.

- James Potter : Acajou, 27,5 centimètres, flexible et remarquablement efficace pour les métamorphoses. Lily Potter : Saule, 25,6 centimètres, souple et rapide, excellente baguette pour les enchantements(1).Que puis-je faire pour vous ?demanda Ollivander. Mais bien sûr, Gabriel Potter le survivant, j'ai moi même vendu la baguette qui vous a faite cette cicatrice, j'en suis navré...

-Si on pouvait faire vite,dit James Potter en tapant doucement sur son poignet.

-Évidemment dit Ollivander en s'approchant de Gabriel et en mesurant avec un mètre magique les mensurations du survivant_. _Voyons quelles baguettes vous iraient se demanda l'étrange sorcier en prenant plusieurs boîtes sur différentes étagères,peut être celle ci...ou peut être celle là...

Ollivander lui donna une après l'autre plusieurs baguettes à essayer. Au bout de la troisième baguette celle ci s'illumina un peu indiquant à tous que cette baguette était la bonne. James et Lily Potter émirent tout deux un petit signe de contentement. Harry s'approcha à son tour.

-Aubépine, ventricule de dragon,26,5 centimètres très souples, très utile pour la métamorphose(2).Bien cela fera sept gallions. Et maintenant Harry Potter, le frère du survivant...hmmm...voyons voir.

Ollivander fit la même chose qu'il avait faite à Gabriel mesurant sur toutes les coutures Harry Potter. Après quelques minutes, il prit plusieurs baguettes et les fit essayer. Harry avait l'impression qu'il avait essayé pas moins d'une dizaines de baguettes et Ollivander ne cessait de sourire fasse à ce client difficile.

-Hmmm...un client difficile...dit Ollivender en regardant suspicieusement Gabriel et Harry. Peut être que...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et disparu derrière une étagère. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ollivender revint avec une boite et l'ouvrit en sortant une baguette qu'il présenta à Harry.

-Houx, plume de phénix, 27,5 centimètres, facile à manier, très souple. Essayez celle ci.

Lorsqu'Harry prit la baguette dans ces mains un halo de lumière émis de la baguette magique et un sentiment étrange s'empara d'Harry. Cette baguette était faite pour lui,aucun doute.

-Parfait cette baguette...

Harry n'écoutait plus Ollivender car il s'était tourné vers ses parents avec un grand sourire sur son visage mais tous qu'il trouva était une entée vide de tout occupant, ils étaient partis.

-Étrange que cette baguette vous...vraiment étrange...

Harry n'entendit pas Ollivender dire que sa baguette magique était la sœur jumelle de celle de Vous savez qui alias Voldemort. Non Harry resta pétrifier quelques instants avant de partir en courant de la boutique d'Ollivender au moment où celui ci criait :

-Hé tu n'as pas payé ta baguette cria t-il en s'apercevant que James Potter avait mis 14 gallions et non 7 comme il le pensait.

Ollivender se souvenait aussi qu'il devait prévenir Albus Dumbledore que cette baguette avait été vendu et que c'était Harry Potter qu'il l'avait obtenu et non son frère. Il fit un pas en direction de sa cheminée mais un phénomène étrange se produisit. Ollivender s'était figé et ses yeux se firent lointain un instant. Lorsqu'il les avait ouvert à nouveau, Ollivender tourna la tête dans toute les directions en se demandant ce qu'il était en train de faire(3).Il soupira et se dirigea vers les étagères en rangeant ses chères baguettes au moment ou un tintement de cloche retentit.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous ?demanda Ollivender au client suivant avec un grand sourire.

_**Flasback off.**_

Harry se souviendrait toujours de cette journée car il avait trouvé un coin tranquille et avait essuyé les larmes qui commençaient à couler. Ensuite il avait repris le cours normal de sa vie et pendant tout un mois s'était exercer avec sa baguette et avait lu quelques livres pour prendre un peu d'avance. Il ne voulait absolument pas devenir un sorcier médiocre car il ne pouvait pas compter sur ses parents ou sur qui que se soit. Il était seul.

Lorsque le choixpeau magique cria "_Gryffondor"_ un tonnerre d'applaudissement s'échappa de la table des rouges et or. Ceux ci acclamèrent comme il se doit son cher frère qui venait d'être admis à Gryffondor. Il entendit à peine son nom d'être appelé par McGonagall à cause du vacarme que faisait toujours les Griffons. Il mit le choixpeau magique qui cria une nouvelle fois le nom de la maison à peine audible pour le reste de l'école(4).Il se dirigea discrètement vers sa maison alors que la répartition continuait.

Ainsi la première année d'Harry Potter commençait sans que personne semble se soucier que le frère du survivant venait d'être répartit à ...(5)

**...**

**Voilà le premier chapitre. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Petite explication sur le chapitre.**

**Baguettes des Potter(1) Trouver sur wikia,merci pour celui ou celle qui y a contribué.**

**Baguette de Gabriel Potter(2) Baguette totalement inventée à part le bois aubépine qui existe bel et bien ainsi que l'élément de la baguette.**

**Le comportement d'Ollivender(3) Vous avez sans doute reconnu un maléfice d'oubli. Qui l'a lancé ?Personne si je puis dire mais vous aurez plus d'explication un peu plus tard sur ce phénomène.**

**Le cri du choixpeau(4) Évidemment les Gryffondor tellement content que le "Survivant" soit avec eux qu'ils le fêtent un peu trop bruyamment et personne dans l'école n'a vu ni entendu dans quelle maison est allé Harry.**

**La répartition d'Harry(5) Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre. **

**Le prochain chapitre sera un condensé des trois premières années et l'action se déroulera pendant la quatrième année(en plusieurs chapitres) pendant le tournoi des trois sorciers**** entrecoupé par des souvenirs d'Harry des trois années précédentes. **

**À la prochaine...**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Pour les notes du chapitre rendez vous à la fin du chapitre. **

**... **

**Chapitre 2: De l'ombre à la lumière.**

Harry Potter regarda la répartition des nouveaux élèves avec amertume. Ceux ci avaient droit à des applaudissements à chaque fois qu'ils rejoignaient leurs maisons et tout le monde était silencieux lorsque le choixpeau magique criait le nom d'une des quatre maisons de Poudlard. Ce n'était pas comme sa propre répartition ou personne ne l'avait applaudi et que les membres de sa maison avaient réalisés que le frère inconnu du survivant était avec eux. Les Serpentard étaient pratiquement tous des sangs pur et ils avaient montrés qu'il n'était pas la bienvenue parmi eux. Depuis ce jour là Harry avait toujours été seul et lorsque ses parents avaient été au courant de sa maison les problèmes liés à sa répartition ne faisaient que commencer. Ils avaient envoyés plusieurs beuglantes contre lui et heureusement qu'il savait les désactivées sinon il serait devenu sourd à force. Les professeurs aussi s'étaient acharnés contre lui par des retenues plus ou moins injustifiés mais comme il était un bon élève les professeurs ne pouvaient faire pratiquement rien contre lui. Après tout on ne punissait pas les bons élèves.

Harry Potter était un sorcier très intelligent,sortilège,enchantement,métamorphose ou confection de potions toutes formes de magie étaient une seconde nature pour lui. Il avait même eu de meilleurs notes que la miss je sais tout de l'école et de son année mais à Gryffondor,Hermione Granger. Celle ci était devenue la meilleure amie de son frère et formait avec Gabriel,Ron et Neville le quatuor de Gryffondor. Rien ne les arrêtait pas même résoudre les mystères de Poudlard. La pierre philosophale en première année,la chambre des secrets en deuxième année et l'évasion de Peter Pettigrow en troisième année le quatuor ou au moins un de ses membres avaient participé à ses évènements. Harry regarda le quatuor qui applaudissait le premier anné qui fut réparti à Gryffondor et se demandait comment les choses se seraient passés s'il avait été avec eux. Tout le monde aurait su sans doute que ce n'était pas son frère qui avait sauvé la pierre légendaire mais lui, que ce n'était pas son frère qui avait sauvé Ginny Weasley de la chambre des secrets mais lui, que ce n'était pas son frère qui avait failli capturé Pettigrow mais lui. Tout cela c'était lui et personne d'autre. Aucun ne semblait savoir que son frère et ses amis n'étaient qu'une farce.

C' était sa quatrième année à Poudlard et il espérait qu'au moins pour une fois son frère et son gang ne s'approprient pas tout ce qu'il avait fait. Malheureusement à chaque fois il était inconscient et son frère racontait sa version de l'histoire et comme toujours il en devenait le héros. Ses parents disaient toujours de prendre exemple sur son frère et qu'il ne deviendrait pas un sorcier respectable en côtoyant des fils ou des filles de mangemorts. Mais James et Lily Potter étaient trop encrés dans leurs préjugés pour comprendre que leur fils Harry n'en avait rien à faire de cette lutte incessante entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Chez lui comme à Poudlard il entendait toujours que les Serpentard deviendraient des futurs mangemorts,merci à lui,et que les Gryffondor étaient tous des personnes qui défendaient la veuve et l'orphelin. Et à chaque fois qu'il entendait son père déblatérer sur les Serpentard sont ci ou les Gryffondor sont cela,Harry toussait le nom de Peter Pettigrow et mettait fin au débat. Le pire dans tout cela était que chaque camp semblait aussi borné l'un que l'autre et que les discussions pour savoir qui a raison ou qui a tort ne cesserait jusqu'à la disparition de l'un des deux camps.

La répartition finit le directeur de l'école invita les élèves à se sustenter. Le ventre plein,Harry regarda Albus Dumbledore se lever pour annoncer les consignes d'usages pour l'année.

-...et pour finir j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que la coupe de Quidditch est annulé suite à un événement qui se déroulera tout au long de l'année et qui exigera de la part des professeurs beaucoup de temps et d'énergie. J'ai le très grand plaisir d'annoncer que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers aura lieu cette année à Poudlard.

Tout les élèves de l'école commencèrent alors à être excité à l'idée d'un tel événement se déroulant à Poudlard et certains se voyait déjà participer.

-Je sais que vous êtes tous impatients de remporter le tournoi pour Poudlard mais j'ai le regret de vous dire avec l'accord des trois responsables des écoles participantes, ils ont jugés bon d'ajouter une nouvelle règle concernant l'âge des candidats. Seuls les élèves majeurs, c'est-à-dire qui ont dix sept ans ou plus, pourront se porter candidat et soumettre leur nom à la sélection. Il s'agit de là...

Harry n'écoutait déjà plus le directeur et s'imaginait comme les autres se voir brandir la coupe symbolisant sa propre victoire. Il avait lu dans un bouquin sur la dangerosité des épreuves et le nombre de morts avaient obligés les organisateurs à interdire le tournoi. Harry soupira et se leva avec les autres élèves qui imaginaient mille et une solution pour passer cette ligne d'âge tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle commune des Serpentard qui se trouvait dans les cachots. Étrangement il avait un mauvais pressentiment concernant toute cette histoire car depuis la coupe du monde de Quidditch sa cicatrice picotait de plus en plus. Son rêve avec Peter Pettigrow qui avait semble-t-il retrouvé le mage noir l'avait inquiété. Il aurait bien voulu en parler à quelqu'un mais à qui,personne ne le croirait et les questions embarrassantes qu'on lui poserait du pourquoi il voyait un fugitif activement recherché dans ses rêves sa situation ne ferait qu'empirer. Il avait alors cherché un moyen de stopper ses rêves étranges et avait découvert qu'en méditant il pouvait fermer son esprit et stopper ses rêves. Sa cicatrice lui faisait toujours aussi mal mais moins qu'auparavant.

Les cours avaient repris et Harry fut consterné d'apprendre que son parrain avait été embauché comme professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Ne savait-il pas qu'une malédiction se posait à chaque fois sur les professeurs qui avaient eu l'audace de prendre le poste. Quirrell fut réduit en cendres par Harry lui même,Gilderoy Lockhart qui était devenu amnésique à cause d'un choc important à la tête ou Remus Lupin l'un des ses amis fut renvoyé comme un malpropre lorsqu'un élève avait découvert son état de Loup garou. De plus Sirius Black était trop Gryffondor pour supporter des élèves des autres maisons. Ses cours n'étaient pas franchement meilleur que Lupin mais on pouvait dire qu'il savait si prendre avec la gente féminine de Poudlard rien qu'en souriant. Des rumeurs circulaient sur lui et qu'il aurait franchi la ligne en étant trop proche d'une ses élèves qui étaient en septième année. Le problème fut vite résolu lorsque la fille en question s'expliqua en disant qu'elle plaisantait avec ses amies ce jour là et que ce n'était que pure imagination de sa part. Il avait aussi la fâcheuse habitude de donner à son frère les meilleures notes même si celui ci avait raté son devoir mais sa méthode d'enseignement n'avait pas été approuvé par les autres professeurs et avait arrêté son favoritisme flagrant. De plus les notes de son frère ne pouvait pas subitement grimper de acceptable (A) à optimal (O) rien qu'en une seule journée. C'était le problème lorsqu'un élève avait passé plus de trois ans à l'école les professeurs commençait à connaître le niveau de leurs élèves.

Le mois d'octobre vit arrivé les écoles participantes au Tournoi et les directeurs des écoles accompagnés d'une vingtaine d'élèves chacun grossirent les rangs de Poudlard. Il avait été décidé par tout le monde qu'une semaine d'adaptation était nécessaire pour que les élèves des autres écoles s'acclimatent à la fraîcheur du mois d'octobre. Ainsi le soir du grand événement tout les élèves de Poudlard ainsi que leurs invités se retrouvèrent pour sélectionner les trois champions du Tournoi allait être choisi. Durant la semaine beaucoup d'élèves y compris les jumeaux Weasley avaient essayés de passer la ligne d'âge fait par Albus Dumbledore mais avaient été refoulés par la ligne d'âge. Les jours suivant les élèves qui n'avaient pas l'âge n'essayèrent plus de mettre leur nom dans la coupe de feu. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui ne participait à la fête et c'était lui. Harry avait demandé l'autorisation à son directeur de maison s'il pouvait rester travailler à la bibliothèque car il avait une recherche importante à faire. Le professeur Rogue n'y voyant pas d'inconvénient l'ayant autorisé à rester avec le fantôme de Serpentard,le baron sanglant,le temps qu'il lui était nécessaire pour ses recherches car madame Pince participerait sans doute à la fête.

Le professeur Rogue avait été sans doute le plus surpris lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé dans sa maison et il était le seul professeur qui avait vu son potentiel. Il se rappelait des questions que le professeur avait posées à son frère au premier cours de l'année et qu'il ne savait pas les réponses. Lorsqu'il avait à nouveau posé les mêmes questions cette fois à lui, Harry avait alors répondu et donné les bonnes réponses ainsi le professeur de potion lui avait donné dix points pour Serpentard. Malheureusement ses condisciples n'avaient pas aussi foi en lui que leur professeur de potion. Un exemple en deuxième année ou il avait voulu devenir un membre de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, on l'avait simplement refoulé à l'entrée au moment de la sélection alors qu'il voyait Drago Malefoy et son père montrés les balais flambant neuf que Malefoy père offrait généreusement à l'équipe avec bien entendu le poste d'attrapeur pour son rejeton. Le plus drôle dans tout cela était que l'équipe de Serpentard n'avait même pas gagné la coupe de Quidditch une seule fois depuis cette généreuse offrande. L'argent ne faisait pas forcément le bonheur.

Ce soir là donc enfin seul pour terminer ses recherches dans son domaine de prédilection c'est-à -ire les potions, Harry fut interrompu par le fantôme de Gryffondor.

-À vous voilà, s'exclama le fantôme qui traversait le mur,un incident est survenu et vous devez-vous rendre dans la grande salle. Laissez vos affaires là pour le moment,les professeurs vous attendent.

Harry fronça les sourcils et soupira. Son mauvais pressentiment était revenu depuis les paroles du fantôme. Que s'était-il passer pour que sa présence soit nécessaire ? Beaucoup de questions se bousculait dans sa tête et ce n'était pas un fantôme qui était déjà partit qui y répondrait. La porte de la grande salle était ouverte et un flot d'élèves en sortait. Drago Malefoy l'interpella.

-Comment est-ce que tu as fait pour le faire Potter?demanda t-il d'un ton colérique.

Harry ne répondit pas à la question de son condisciple et encore moins aux autres qui le regardaient d'un air fâché. Le professeur Rogue était au bout de l'allée de table et se dirigea vers son directeur de maison. Celui ci ne fit aucun commentaire tandis qu'il emmena vers une petite pièce qui se trouvait derrière la table des professeurs. Il entra dans là dite pièce et se retrouva nez à nez devant le directeur de Poudlard.

-Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi tu es là, mon garçon ?demanda t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Heu...non, le fant...

-Tu te retrouves là,coupa t-il soudainement,parce que ton nom vient de sortir de la coupe de feu et que nous aimerons avoir des explications mon jeune ami,en lui donnant un morceau de papier.

Effectivement sur ce papier on pouvait y lire son nom,prénom mais il remarqua plusieurs détails étranges.

-C'est bien mon nom et prénom mais il n'indique pas le nom de l'école et ce n'est pas...

-Et alors,il n'y pas trente six élèves qui s'appelle Harry Potter,coupa madame Maxime la directrice de Beauxbatons. C'est un coup monté par votre école pour faire participé deux de vos élèves et avoir plus de chance pendant la compétition,cria t-elle à l'encontre du directeur de Poudlard.

-Inadmissible,rugit Igor Karkaroff le directeur de Durmstrang. Il faut remettre en place la coupe de feu et nous continuerons à y déposer des noms jusqu'à ce que chaque école ait deux champions.

Harry regarda le débat faire rage et préféra ne rien dire. Si tout le monde lui coupait la parole à chaque fois qu'il s'expliquait les personnes présentes n'auraient des réponses que lorsqu'on lui accorderait un minimum de respect. Non seulement quelqu'un s'amusait à mettre son nom dans la coupe mais en plus il avait l'impression qu'on l'avait fait venir pour de mauvaises raisons. Il sentait qu'il serait obligé de participer à ce tournoi absurde. Les responsables se disputaient toujours lorsqu'il décida de sortir de la pièce.

-Où est-ce que vous allez Potter? Demanda le professeur McGonagall en faisant cesser la dispute.

-Je retourne à la bibliothèque ranger mes affaires que j'ai laissées, répondit Harry avec un petit sourire.

Tout le monde le regarda surpris, se pourrait-il que cet élève se fiche d'eux. Madame Maxime s'avança vers Harry d'un air menaçant avec sa carrure et sa taille semblable à Hagrid.

-Il se fiche de nous ce petit impertinent,on le fait venir pour qu'il s'explique et il se permet de nous snober...

Un grand éclat de rire se fit entendre à travers la pièce. Les personnes présentes pensèrent tous la même chose,cet élève était fou. Harry arrêta net de rire et les regarda tous avec d'un regard intense qui les fit frissonner malgré eux.

-Pardonnez moi de vous contredire ma chère madame mais je vous ne snobe pas. Je partais de cette pièce car il me semble,en haussant le ton,que personne ici n'essaie de m'écouter jusqu'au bout de mes phrases. Je veux dire par là que si vous ne m'aviez pas interrompu que l'écriture sur ce bout de parchemin n'était pas la mienne. Et je ne veux pas vraiment participé à ce tournoi stupide parce que l'un d'entre vous à mis mon nom dans la coupe et veut pour une raison quelconque que j'y participe. Mais je ne voudrais pas déranger les grands de ce monde qui se dispute pour quelque chose d'aussi trivial.

-Potter ne dites pas de bêtise, s'exclama McGonagall abasourdi, personne dans cette pièce ne ferait une chose aussi stupide.

-Monsieur Potter semble avoir une imagination débordante, dit alors Madame Maxime aussi surpris que le professeur de métamorphose.

-Avez-vous des preuves de ce que vous annoncez,demanda Albus Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils.

-Bien sûr et c'est vous, en pointant le directeur de Poudlard,vous,vous,vous et vous,en pointant sur tout les adultes de la pièce, qui allé me fournir les preuves de mon innocence.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte,je ne comprend rien à ce qu'il dit,je n'ai jamais vu cet élève avant aujourd'hui, s'insurgea la directrice de Beauxbatons légèrement inquiète.

-Oui expliquez-vous monsieur Potter,s'exclama McGonagall,on vous écoute.

-Si les grands de ce monde ne savent pas pourquoi mon nom, est subitement sortit de cette coupe, comment moi un élève de quatrième année pourrait avoir la possibilité ne serait-ce que tromper le plus grand sorcier de ce siècle,deux directeurs de différentes écoles,des professeurs de Poudlard qui je, précise me connaisse depuis quatre ans et des représentant du ministère de la magie. Alors,soit je suis quelqu'un de plus exceptionnelle que vous tous réunis pour réussir à vous tromper ou quelqu'un de préférence adulte à mis mon nom dans la coupe pour je ne sais quelle raison. Mais dites moi combien d'adulte y a t-il à Poudlard? Demanda Harry en prenant une pose dramatique.

Les adultes étaient consternés par le raisonnement de ce garçon et en effet si on était logique seul un adulte aurait pu franchir la limite d'âge,seul un adulte aurait pu trafiquer la coupe et seul un adulte aurait réussi là ou un élève de Poudlard aurait échoué et même un élève de dix sept ans n'avait pas les connaissances nécessaires pour réussir à berner une coupe magique aussi complexe. Tous pensèrent la même chose au même moment,les preuves étaient certes indirect mais Harry Potter venait de prouver qu'il n'aurait jamais pu faire tout cela sans l'aide d'un adulte or les seuls adultes que connaissait monsieur Potter à Poudlard étaient peu nombreux.

-Bien, intervient Ludo Verpey l'un des représentant du ministère comme pour dire que le débat était clos,si nous pouvons passer à la suite et dire aux champions ce qui les attend.

-Oui en effet,dit Albus Dumbledore, nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix que d'accepter Harry Potter comme quatrièmes champions,si quelqu'un trouve une autre solution je suis toute ouïe.

Personne ne dit mot ce que tout le monde interpréta comme un compromis temporaire. Ainsi après des explications de monsieur Verpey et de monsieur Croupton l'autre représentant du ministère tout les champions comprirent que la première des trois tâches aurait lieu le 24 du mois de novembre et qu'ils affronteront la première épreuve armée seulement de leurs baguettes magiques. Harry écouta d'une oreille distraite et préféra jeter un coup d'œil aux autres champions. Il reconnut un élève de Poufsouffle,Cedric Diggory. Tout ce qu'il savait sur lui était qu'il était en septième année et qu'il sortait avec Cho Chang de Serdaigle. Les commérages de son frère pouvait lui servir finalement. Ensuite il reconnut le joueur international de Quidditch,Victor Krum. Il savait seulement que son équipe la Bulgarie avait perdu contre l'Irlande en finale de la coupe du monde alors que c'était Victor Krum lui même qui avait attrapé le vif d'or. La Bulgarie perdit seulement de dix points d'écart. Il se demandait pourquoi un joueur international participait à un petit tournoi comme celui-ci. Et le dernier champion était une championne. Il ne savait pas comment elle s'appelait mais depuis tout à l'heure elle le regardait en lui lançant des regards noirs. Il lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Bien si personne n'a de questions,je pense qu'il est temps pour les champions de retourner avec leurs camarades et fêtés l'évènement comme il se doit,dit Dumbledore avec un grand sourire.

Malheureusement pour lui les directeurs des deux autres écoles avaient déjà franchis la porte, non sans lancer une derrière fois un regard frustré à Dumbledore. Seul Croupton refusa la proposition de Dumbledore de rester coucher à Poudlard ainsi le directeur de Poudlard accompagné de Verpey sortit de la pièce. Harry décida alors de sortir lui aussi et lorsqu'il franchit la porte il se retrouva nez à nez devant Digorry,l'autre champion,tandis qu'il voyait les autres sortir de la salle.

-Alors tu vas réellement participer à ce tournoi,dit-il avec un sourire crispé.

-Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix il me semble,précisa Harry en ce dirigeant vers l'entrée de la grande salle.

-Pourquoi tu as mis ton nom dans la coupe si tu ne voulais pas participer,reprit Cédric.

Harry ne répondit pas et continua jusqu'à la bibliothèque ou il trouva ses affaires comme il les avait laissé. Il rangea et sortit de la pièce. À son agacement Cédric Digorry l'avait suivi et était toujours là. Il regarda son condisciple et répondit à sa question.

-Tu m'as pas écouté tout à l'heure. Je le redis parce qu'apparemment tu n'as pas compris, moi pas...mis...mon nom...dans la coupe...quelqu'un...l'a fait...à ma place,toi...avoir...compris...ou peut être faut-il aller plus lentement, dit Harry lentement en laissant l'autre champion en plan.

Harry se dirigea alors vers les cachots et se retrouva devant un mur nu et humide.

-Sang pur, annonça t-il à mi voix.

Il faudrait vraiment que les préfets trouvent des mots de passe plus difficile à trouver,se dit-il en voyant une porte dissimulé dans le mur s'ouvrir. Il entra dans la salle commune et se retrouva aussitôt entouré de presque tout les Serpentard. Malefoy s'avança vers lui et déclara.

-Alors Potter, tu vas finalement participer à ce tournoi on dirait.

-Oui on peut rien te cacher.

-Fais pas le malin avec moi Potter,répondit Drago en faisant mine qu'il pouvait très bien sortir sa baguette à tout moment. Je voudrais juste savoir comment tu as réussi à mettre ton nom dans la coupe.

-Pour dire franchement, ce dirigeant vers son dortoir, tout le monde ici sait que je n'aurais pas pu mettre mon nom dans cette coupe et vous savez aussi qu'aucun élève majeur de Serpentard n'aurait accepté de le faire pour moi et encore moins les autres élèves des autres maisons. Tu peux penser ce que tu veux Malefoy mais je parierais ton héritage que tout cela va mal finir et que ce sera moi qui en paierais le prix.

C'est sur ces paroles énigmatiques qu'Harry Potter franchit la porte menant au dortoir des garçons. Tous se regardèrent avec l'intention d'informer leurs parents des derniers évènements.

À suivre...

**... **

**Et fini pour ce chapitre.**

**Vous avez sans doute remarqué que Harry ne se laisse pas faire et est un peu insolent. Cela sera expliqué dans le prochain chapitre.**

**Le chapitre suivant parlera des trois tâches du tournoi et de ce qui va en découler. Je n'en dis pas plus …**

**À la prochaine.**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Je suis impressionné par le nombre de personne qui a lu mon histoire. **

**Cela m'a fait énormément plaisir et j'espère que vous serez nombreux à suivre la suite de mon histoire.**

**Voilà le troisième chapitre.**

**... **

**Chapitre 3: Quand la lumière vacille.**

Le problème lorsqu'on devenait l'un des champions du tournoi était que cela engendrait plus d'ennuis qu'il n'avait imagé au départ. Il n'avait rien contre les élèves qui semblaient un malin plaisir à faire savoir qu'il n'aurait aucun soutien de leur part mais cela lui fichait le bourdon lorsqu'on n'arrêtait pas de faire des comparaisons avec son frère jumeau Gabriel. Harry était l'exact opposé de son frère, celui-ci était le jour alors que lui était la nuit, tout deux ne vivait pas sur le même côté de la planète. Il y avait aussi ce sentiment étrange depuis qu'il avait été réparti à Serpentard ,il avait l'impression que tout ses sentiments refoulés depuis toutes ces années allait jaillir d'un moment à l'autre. D'ailleurs pendant les vacances d'été après sa première année d'étude à Poudlard lors de son retour chez ses parents, ceux-ci lui avaient fait comprendre qu'il n'existait plus à leurs yeux en ne lui adressant plus la parole. C'était à partir de ce moment qu'il avait changé de personnalité et ressemblait de plus en plus à un bon Serpentard, sarcastique et un poil insolent surtout en vers les adultes. Il avait beau avoir eu les meilleures notes, les meilleures appréciations de tout les premières années, ses parents semblaient ne jamais le voir.

La compétition inter-maison de Quidditch avait été annulé et heureusement car d'ailleurs il ne supportait plus les matchs entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Son frère,il ne savait pas comment, était devenu dès la première année attrapeur de l'équipe de sa maison. Bien évidemment Gabriel avait un certain talent comme James Potter, merci à la génétique, mais Harry aurait pu le battre facilement car il se savait meilleur que son frère. Ce n'était pas de l'arrogance mais de la certitude qu'il pouvait faire mieux que lui au vu des matchs de son frère. Après tout il avait les mêmes caractères génétiques que son frère mais personne ne semblait lui donner une chance. Alors lorsqu'il avait vu jouer son frère contre Serpentard et que son père venait pour chacun de ces matchs une haine profonde pour son frère augmentait au fur et à mesure que l'un de ses parents montraient sa préférence pour Gabriel. Cette année était l'occasion de montrer à tout le monde,même s'il ne savait pas qui avait mis son nom dans la coupe, ce qu'il savait faire et de leur faire savoir à tous qu'Harry Potter gagnerait le tournoi des trois sorciers,maintenant des quatre sorciers,et qu'il n'aurait aucunement besoin d'aide.

Ce jours-là,les Serpentard avaient cours en commun de potion avec les Gryffondor et tous arborait un badge au nom de Cédric Digorry qui disait :_Vive CEDRIC Diggory,le VRAI champion de Poudlard! _Cela l'avait sourir et devant les élèves des deux maisons médusées,il avait alors pris l'un de ces badges et l'avait épinglé sur sa robe de sorcier. Le professeur Rogue arriva devant sa salle de classe et constata que tout ses élèves y compris le quatrième champion du tournoi portait des badges au nom de Digorry,la scène était amusante. C'est avec un sourire qu'il fit entré les élèves des deux maisons.

-Les antidotes (1) ! Dit Rogue en regardant tout le monde qui était à présent assis. Vous devriez tous avoir établi vos recettes, à présent. Je veux que vous les prépariez avec le plus grand soin. Ensuite,nous choisirons quelqu'un pour en essayer une...

Le regard de Rogue se porta sur Gabriel qui déglutit péniblement. Des coups frappés à la porte interrompirent les gémissements des élèves. C'était une élève de troisième année à Serpentard qu'il ne connaissait pas,elle s'avança vers le bureau de Rogue.

-Oui, qui y a t-il Miss Green (2) ?dit Rogue d'une voix sévère.

-Monsieur,je dois emmener Harry Potter,c'est Mr Verpey qui veut le voir,dit-elle mal à l'aise. Tout les champions sont convoqués pour...

-Ah oui, l'examen des baguettes,précisa Rogue. Mr Potter si vous voulez bien prendre vos affaires et suivre Miss Green. Votre niveau est assez suffisant, ce qui vous permet que vous manquiez ce cours.

Harry prit ses affaires et suivit en silence la fille de troisième année. Pas un mot fut échangé mais Harry sentit qu'elle voulait lui parler mais qu'elle était trop intimidée pour le faire. En deuxième année, Harry avait eu la surprise de voir plusieurs élèves de première année venir le voir pour qu'il les aide à faire leur devoir. Cette attention de la part des plus jeunes le faisait toujours sourire car il se disait alors que peut être une bonne chose pouvait arriver au moins une fois dans sa vie. Il n'était pas trop sollicité certes mais cela faisait une sensation de chaleur au fond de lui, il se sentait vivant. Ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte d'une salle se trouvant à proximité du hall d'entrée.

-Heu...c'est là, dit-elle en rougissant partant dans la direction opposée en courant.

Harry ouvrit la porte et entra. Il se retrouva dans une petite salle de classe. La plupart des tables avaient été repoussés au fond de la pièce,laissant un grand espace vide au milieu. Il vit aussi trois tables recouvertes d'une étoffe de velours mit bout à bout et que cinq chaises étaient alignés derrière. Ludo assis sur l'une des chaises parlait si ses souvenirs sont exact à la commère de la gazette du sorcier,Rita Skeeter. Victor Krum se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce et ne parlait à personne tandis que Cédric Diggory et Fleur étaient en grande conversation. Pas loin se trouvait sans doute le photographe de la commère et regardait Fleur du coin de l'œil. Verpey le vit et se précipita immédiatement sur lui.

-Le voilà !s'exclama t-il. Le quatrième champion du tournoi. Entre,Harry,entre...C'est simplement l'examen des baguettes. Les autres membres du jury seront là dans un instant...

-Bien qu'on finisse ça parce que je n'ai pas que ça à faire,dit Harry d'une voix forte pour que tout le monde l'entende. Ça vous amuse peut être mais je risque plus que les autres en participant contre mon gré à ce stupide tournoi.

Une fois de plus les personnes,se trouvant dans la pièce,étaient trop choqués par le ton agressif d'Harry pour dire quoi ce soit et vis avec joie que Skeeter était déjà à l'œuvre en écrivant furieusement sur un parchemin. Ludo Verpey fut le plus surpris par tant de colère,il restait cloué sur place pendant quelques instants mais il se reprit.

-Laisse moi te présenter à Rita Skeeter qui va écrire un petit article sur le tournoi dans la gazette du sorcier avec bien entendu des photos des quatre champions.

-Pas si petit que ça finalement,Ludo,dit Rita Skeeter,les yeux fixés sur Harry.

Pour Harry,Rita Skeeter était une journaliste vulgaire et rien qu'en la, regardant, on comprenait non sans nul doute qu'elle se croyait attirante mais de sa coiffure sophistiquée jusqu'au faux ongles recouverts d'un verni cramoisi cette femme respirait le mensonge éhonté. Harry se souvenait très bien des articles de la gazette qu'il avait trouvée dans le bureau de son père quand il était plus jeune. Elle avait écrit des choses abominables sur lui. Là devant lui se trouvait l'une des raisons de ses souffrances et il avait bien l'intention de se venger.

-Est-ce que je pourrais demander quelques petites choses à Harry avant de commencer ?dit-elle à Ludo Verpey.

-Mais bien sûr ! s'exclama Verpey. Si Harry n'y voit pas d'objections ?

Il n'eut même pas le temps de répondre qu'elle entraînait déjà dans le couloir. Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir une petite porte donnant sur un placard à balai lorsqu'elle se retrouva propulser au bout du couloir par une force impressionnant. Elle reprit son souffle et se releva en regardant son agresseur. Harry la baguette toujour tendu souriait comme si c'était noël.

-Racontez ça à tout vos lecteurs pathétiques qui pensent découvrir la vérité dans vos écrits. Harry Potter n'a pas mis son nom dans la coupe de feu. Que sous la contrainte d'un objet magique qui bafoue mes droits, je sois obligé de participer à un tournoi ou je risque à 99% de me faire tuer. De plus, aucun responsable ou organisateur de ce tournoi semble reconnaître qu'il y a eu une faille dans le système. Et pour finir, si une personne arrive à faire croire à tout le monde que j'ai mis mon nom dans la coupe sans être détecté et en passant la ligne d'âge qu'Albus Dumbledore lui même à dessiner alors cette personne pourrait vous faires croire n'importe quoi. Adieu Rita Skeeter.

Celle-ci ne vit qu'a la dernière seconde le sortilège de stupéfaction qui se dirigeait vers elle. Rita Skeeter se retrouva sur le sol incapable de bouger. Elle entendit que les raisonnements des pas qui s'approchaient avant de tomber dans l'inconscience.

Harry retourna dans la pièce avec les autres champions qui étaient à présent assis sur des chaises. Il prit place à côté de la championne de Beauxbatons,Fleur Delacour. Celle-ci le regarda s'asseoir pendant que Harry fit mine de ne pas la remarquer. Pas loin il entendit Verpey,qui l'avait vu revenir,demander au photographe ou était Rita Skeeter. Avec un sourire en coin,Harry remarqua alors la porte s'ouvrir laissant place au directeur des différentes écoles,Mr Croupton ainsi que Ollivander,le fabriquant de baguette magique. Tous prirent place derrière la table recouverte de velours tandis que Dumbledore se leva.

-Je vous présente Mr Ollivander,dit Dumbledore en s'adressant aux champions.

Il s'était assis à la table des juges à côté du directeur de Poudlard.

-Mr Ollivander va vérifier vos baguettes magiques pour s'assurer qu'elles sont en bonnes état de fonctionnement avant le tournoi.

Fleur Delacour fit la première à passer et Harry découvrit qu'elle était en partie Vélane. Étrange coïncidence car Harry suspectait que sa directrice soit une demi géante. Apparemment les français n'avait pas de problème concernant leur patrimoine contrairement aux anglais qui n'aimaient pas se mélanger avec des créatures magiques, bonjour leur préjugé. Ou peut être était elles des exceptions et cachaient leurs patrimoines. Ce fut ensuite Cédric qui passa et apprit qu'elle mesurait trente centimètres et demi qu'elle était en frêne et qu'il avait entretenu la veille. Victor Krum quand à lui avait une baguette faite de bois de charme et que c'était Grégorovitch qui l'avait fabriqué. Ce fut ensuite son tour.

-Ah Mr Potter,s'il vous plaît, demanda poliment Ollivander.

Celui-ci examina la baguette en fronçant les sourcils tout en jetant des petits coups d'œil à Dumbledore et sembla surpris un instant. Ollivander contrairement aux autres ne dit pas un mot sur ce qu'elle contenait et se contenta de l'examiner un petit peu plus que les autres en disant qu'elle fonctionnait parfaitement. Après l'avoir rendu, il se leva précipitamment en prétextant qu'il avait un rendez-vous urgent.

-Drôle de bonhomme, dit alors Verpey, après qu'Ollivander(3) fut parti.

-On a tous nos petites manies, s'exclama Dumbledore les yeux pétillants de malice. Merci à tous,en se levant à la table des juges. Vous pouvez retourner en classe,à présent ou peut être vaudrait-il mieux que vous alliez directement dîner puisque les cours sont sur le point de se terminer...

Harry allait partir quand Ludo Verpey s'écria qu'il fallait faire les photos. La séance de pose ne dura pas longtemps. Après deux photos de groupe et quelques photos individuelles,alors que le photographe ne savait toujours pas ou était Rita,Harry en a eu marre et sortit de la pièce. Il fut bientôt suivit des autres champions qui fut tout aussi soulagé que lui. On apprit plus tard que Rita Skeeter fut retrouvé par le concierge Russard dans le placard à balai. Tout ce qu'elle se souvenait était le besoin de chercher du parchemin dans une pièce et ensuite le trou noir(4). Bien entendu Harry corrobora la version de Skeeter tandis qu'il était retourné dans la salle pour l'examen des baguettes car elle ne revenait pas.

Les deux premières tâches s'étaient déroulés particulièrement bien. La plus difficile était sans nul doute la tâche d'aller au bal de noël avec une cavalière. Cette tâche avait pour but de rassembler les différentes écoles et aussi de faire savoir que Poudlard savait bien recevoir. Peu avant la première tâche du tournoi,les élèves qui ne parlaient plus que de l'article de Skeeter à chaque détour des couloirs de l'école, Harry avait été contraint de faire profil bas. Quelques jours après la cérémonie des baguettes,Harry avait eu la surprise de constater que Rita Skeeter n'avait rien écrit de ce qu'il lui avait dit ce jour là. Elle avait raconté dans un petit article qu'il avait mis son nom dans la coupe juste pour attirer l'attention et qu'il mourrait dès la première épreuve dans d'atroce souffrance. Par contre Harry fut surpris de ne voir aucune photo de lui. Il avait l'horrible sensation que son père n'était pas étranger dans cette affaire de photos. Il savait que son père possédait des parts importantes du journal et qu'il pouvait faire pression sur un article qui pouvait lui déplaire. Les photos accompagnant l'article montraient uniquement les trois autres champions, pas une seule de lui. Il constata qu'il avait raison une fois de plus,en bas de l'article en tout petit, il était précisé que les photos du quatrième champion ne serait pas publier suite au désaccord de ses tuteurs.

Malgré cela c'était sereinement que Harry Potter entra dans l'arène pour la première tâche sous les huées de la foule d'élèves. On l'avait informé ainsi que les trois autres champions qu'il devait prendre l'œuf factice d'un des dragons en miniatures qu'ils avaient piochées mais en taille réelle dans l'arène. Harry savait qu'il n'aurait aucune chance de passer le dragon, un Magyar à Pointes en plus, et le regard sans peur des autres champions lorsque la nature de la tâche fut indiqué laissait penser que quelqu'un les avaient informés de ce qu'ils les attendaient,il y avait la triche dans l'air. Conscient que tout les regards se porteraient sur lui car il passerait après les autres, il en ressortit avec l'œuf dans les bras mais avec une énorme griffure sur le torse.

Il avait lancé deux sortilèges à la suite le premier un _accio (s_ortilège d'attraction) suivi d'un puissant flash aveuglant presque toute l'insistance ainsi que le dragon. Il avait eu le temps de sauter sur le balai qu'il avait convoqué et de se diriger vers le nid rempli de vrais œufs de dragon. Il sentit trop tard le dragon fendre l'air de coups de griffes alors qu'il prenait l'œuf factice qu'il avait repéré. Il se retrouva à terre alors qu'il tenait toujours l'œuf et roula sur lui même lorsque le dragon essaya de l'écraser ou de le brûler. C'est avec soulagement qu'il vit les sorciers retenir le dragon qui était sur le point de charger une nouvelle fois. Il esquiva de justesse un jet de flammes et retourna dans la tente. Après avoir été soigné par madame Pomfresh qui disait qu'il garderait une méchante cicatrice sur son torse car blessure magique, il reçu de la part des cinq juges que composait le jury la note de quarante points sur les cinquante qu'il aurait pu avoir. Mais Harry se fichant totalement de ses résultats, il préféra aller se reposer pour le reste de la journée. Plus tard Harry se disait qu'il avait eu de la chance d'être toujours vivant. Il avait longuement réfléchi et se disait que s'il avait eu ne serait-ce qu'un _Éclair de feu_ tout comme son frère,cadeau de Sirius Black,il aurait évité de se blesser car le vieux balai de l'école qui l'avait fait venir n'avait pas été très rapide.

Plus tard,le directeur de sa maison lui avait demandé de venir dans son bureau pour lui parler du bal de noël et qu'il fallait qu'il trouve une cavalière. Pour Harry qui n'avait presque aucun contact avec la gente féminine il comprit alors que se serait sans doute pour lui la plus difficile des tâches. Il décida alors d'attendre pour voir si au moins une fille l'inviterait mais aucune ne se présenta à lui avec cette intention. Étant donné que les troisièmes année n'avaient pas le droit d'aller au bal car trop jeune mais pouvant toujours être invité par les plus vieux, il décida donc d'inviter la fille qui l'avait accompagné vers la salle ou se déroulait l'examen des baguettes.

Elle s'appelait Mélissa Green, elle était en troisième année à Serpentard et elle avait des origines irlandaises. Brune aux yeux verts,elle portait bien son nom. Faisant une tête de moins que lui,Mélissa était pour une fille de 13 ans assez mignonne. Lorsqu'il avait invité devant toutes ses amies,qui gloussaient comme pas possible, elle avait accepté avec un rougissement son invitation. Le bal de noël s'était bien déroulé selon lui. Tout les responsables du tournoi préférèrent oublier les problèmes du moment et faire la fête. Il n'y avait eu qu'un tout petit incident lorsque Ron Weasley s'était disputé avec Hermione Granger car elle avait été invité par le champion de Durmstrang Victor Krum et qu'il disait qu'elle fraternisait avec l'ennemi. La fête finie Harry termina la soirée avec sa cavalière en la raccompagnant à la salle commune des Serpentard en croisant parfois des couples qui s'embrassaient. C'est gêné qu'ils se séparèrent en ce dirigeant respectivement vers leurs dortoirs respectifs,garçon pour Harry et fille pour Mélissa. Ils avaient décidés d'un commun accord de rester amis car elle ne voulait pas sortir avec des garçons pour le moment. Harry pensa que c'était plus sage car il ne voulait pas pensé à autre chose que le tournoi,il voulait uniquement se concentrer sur les tâches à venir.

La deuxième tâche se rapprochant de jours en jours, Harry devait trouver maintenant un moyen pour respirer sous l'eau pendant une heure ou on l'avait arraché quelque chose de précieux pour lui. Il avait ouvert l'œuf le lendemain de la première tâche et avait toute suite, compris que les cris stridents venaient sans doute d'un peuple ou l'on comprenait leurs paroles uniquement dans un élément précis. Il savait aussi que sur cette planète il n'y avait qu'un seul peuple qui correspondait à cette description, le peuple des sirènes. Il avait alors un week-end plonger dans le lac et comprit le principe de la tâche. Trouvé au fond du lac ce qu'il lui avait été arraché.

Le jour de la deuxième tâche armée d'une branchiflore (plante que l'on ingère pour pouvoir respirer sous l'eau pendant au moins une heure),gracieuseté de la réserve de Rogue et avec sa permission, il fit sensation une fois de plus lorsqu'il ramena le premier la personne mis dans un profond sommeil et attaché à une corde au fond du lac.

Son frère,c'était son frère qu'il avait dû sauver. Est-ce qu'ils ne savaient pas qu'il détestait son frère au plus haut point ? Il se demandait même si cela avait été fait exprès par Dumbledore pour le ridiculiser. C'est avec amertume qu'il entendit à peine les notes que lui avaient mises les cinq juges du tournoi. Il regardait son frère se pavaner comme si s'était lui le champion. Pathétique. De plus lorsque son frère s'était réveillé de son sommeil magique Gabriel lui avait donné un coup au visage comme pour dire "ne me touche pas avec tes sales mains de serpent". Harry avait alors regagné le rivage en soignant l'éraflure que son frère lui avait faite.

Les autres champions étaient venus bien après lui,Cédric avec sa petite amie Cho Chang était arrivé presque à la limite du temps impartit. Victor Krum était venu cinq minutes après le temps limite avec Hermione Granger tandis que Fleur Delacour avait dû abandonner à cause des strangulots. Sa sœur avait été ramené par des tritons armés de tridents. Il avait reçu les meilleures notes et il était maintenant premier devant Cédric Digorry suivi de Krum et de Fleur Delacour ayant la dernière place. Tous se séparèrent en ayant eu les instructions de la dernière tâche. Celle-ci se déroulerait le 24 juin et qu'il serait informé de la nature de la tâche un mois exactement avant sa date. C'est un Harry mélancolique qui quitta le lieu de la deuxième tâche malgré sa victoire.

Lorsqu'il avait vu ses parents venir le jour de la troisième tâche,il savait alors que le ciel lui tomberait sur la tête. Ils n'avaient rien dit au sujet de sa participation au tournoi jusqu'à présent. Le regard qu'il perçut de son père ce soir là quelques minutes avant l'épreuve était tous, sauf amical. Son père après l'avoir emmené dans une pièce avait dit qu'il était déçu de son comportement et qu'il n'aurait pas du mettre son nom. Cela avait été la goute d'eux qui fit déborder le vase et Harry ne se battit par avec les poings mais avec les mots en disant à son père que si Gabriel aurait été à sa place il aurait alors tout fait pour l'aider et l'aurait cru sans même remettre en doute sa parole. Il était tellement en colère qu'il décida de couper cours à la dispute qui se préparait. Harry n'entendit pas son père qui lui disait de revenir car il avait déjà claqué la porte de la salle et partit furieux en direction du stade de Quidditch pour la troisième tâche.

Plus tard ce soir là après être resté ce qui lui semblait des heures dans le labyrinthe, l'épreuve de la troisième tâche, Harry qui était devant la coupe plusieurs sentiments lui avait traversé l'esprit. La première était sans nul doute qu'enfin tout le monde allait le reconnaître à sa juste valeur et que ses parents seraient enfin fière de lui. Mais il se ravisa en pensant à la dispute avec son père et l'indifférence de sa mère. La deuxième pensée fut pour l'autre champion qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Cédric Digorry avait combattu avec lui l'araignée géante, le dernier obstacle avant la coupe. Ils étaient tout les deux fatigués et chacun voulait que l'autre prenne la coupe. Décidant de mettre ses sentiments de côté, il décida alors de partager la rançon de la gloire avec Digorry et c'est ensemble qu'ils touchèrent la coupe.

Tout l'école de Poudlard ainsi que les délégations de Beauxbatons et Durmstrang attendaient patiemment à l'intérieur du stade de Quidditch transformé en labyrinthe la fin de l'épreuve pour annoncer le vainqueur du tournoi. Albus Dumbledore discutait avec le premier ministre de la magie,Cornélius Fudge, à l'entrée du labyrinthe. Celui-ci remplaçait l'un des juges du tournoi,Mr Croupton,car celui-ci étant malade ne pouvait pas assuré son poste. Percy Weasley qui était l'assistant de Croupton l'avait remplacé à son travail et recevait ses instructions par hibou. Les rumeurs au sujet de Mr Croupton disaient simplement qu'il n'avait pas supporté la pression. Plus d'une heure s'était écoulé depuis le début de l'épreuve et une vive lumière indiquant l'arrivée, par portoloin, du vainqueur du tournoi. Mais au lieu du tonnerre d'applaudissements ce fut des cris et des pas précipités qui résonnèrent dans le stade. Harry était trop sonné par le voyage pour dire quoi que se soit mais il entendit des voix qui se rapprochaient de lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Qu'est-ce qui là ? Oh mon Dieu,Cédric Digorry est mort.

Ce fut des murmures puis des cris et enfin des hurlements qui s'élevèrent dans la nuit. Des filles criaient,sanglotaient... Tout semblait confus.

-Dumbledore, savez-vous ce qu'il se passe ?demanda la voix du ministre. Il paraissait livide, effaré.

-C'est lui, j'en suis sûr, c'est lui qui a tué Digorry, s'écria alors la voix de son frère Gabriel en montrant du doigt Harry, son frère.

-Il ne faut pas accusé sans preuves mon garçon,s'exclama le ministre béatement.

-Mais je les ai vus se disputer il y a quelques jours. Harry accusait Cédric et les autres champions d'avoir triché lors de la première tâche. Si les amis de Digorry n'avaient pas été là pour les séparer, Harry aurait très bien pu le tuer.

Plusieurs personnes émirent un hoquet de surprise, Dumbledore sembla réfléchir quelques instants, fronça les sourcils et d'un air furieux sortit sa baguette en la pointant vers Harry. Les autres personnes imitèrent le directeur de Poudlard tandis que d'autres avaient relevés Harry en le tenant fermement. Cornélius Fudge s'avança alors et déclara.

-Toute cette histoire doit être éclairci Albus. Nous allons devoir l'emmener à Azkaban en attendant son procès, s'exclama le ministre de la magie en se tournant vers James Potter qui regardait son fils d'un air dégoûter. Mr Potter je...

-Oui je vous l'autorise de l'y emmener. Faites ce qui est nécessaire pour que justice soit faite,dit-il d'une voix tranchante.

-Que fait-on pour sa baguette, demanda la voix d'une des personnes qui tenait fermement Harry.

-Laissez-la moi,dit Dumbledore, je la détruirais plus tard. Il ramassa la baguette d'Harry qui était tombé à terre et la mis dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier.

Harry voulut dire quelque chose mais quelqu'un s'était jeté sur lui et commençait à le prendre par la gorge en criant. "Meurtrier, meurtrier, tu as tué mon fils". Il fallut plusieurs personnes pour empêcher Mr Digorry d'étrangler Harry qui avait perdu connaissance suite de l'agression.

Ainsi Harry Potter à peine quinze ans, fut emmené à la terrible prison d'Azkaban.

À suivre...

**... **

**Ainsi se termine ce chapitre.**

**"Petite explication pour le chapitre précédent : le professeur Rogue ne défend pas son élève,Harry. L'explication sur son comportement sera expliqué dans un des prochains chapitres. **

**Cela vaut aussi pour ce qu'il s'est passé durant les trois premières années. Des flashbacks apparaîtront au fur et à mesure de l'aventure d'Harry."**

**(1) Petite scène prise du tome 4.**

**(2) Mélissa Green, personnage totalement inventé.**

**(3) Ollivander comprend ce qu'il lui est arrivé...Je n'en dis pas plus.**

**(4) Rita Skeeter a juste subi les foudres d'Harry, vous en serez plus prochainement.**

**La semaine prochaine,dans le prochain chapitre Harry Potter à la prison d'Azkaban. **

**À plus...**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Voilà le quatrième chapitre.**

**Appréciez...**

**...**

_**(Résumer du chapitre précédent : Harry participe au tournoi des trois sorciers contre son gré. Malheureusement,un drame survient à la troisième tâche : la mort de Cédric Diggory. Accusé par son frère Gabriel du meurtre de Diggory, Harry Potter est arrêté et emmené à la terrible prison des sorciers : Azkaban.)**_

**Chapitre 4 : Poussé dans les ténèbres.**

Humide...solitude...ténèbres...froid...un cauchemar éveillé...C'était les mots pour décrire la prison d'Azkaban. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé dans cet enfer pour la première fois, dans une petite cellule d'un mètre sur deux, Harry Potter avait inspecté sa nouvelle résidence le cœur battant. Sa respiration était saccadé, il avait commencé à suffoquer, il avait eu l'impression que l'on compressait de tous les côtés, il avait fait une crise de panique. Harry savait qu'il n'était pas claustrophobe mais l'idée même d'être enfermé pour le reste de ses jours dans cet espace confiné l'avait incité à cette soudaine crise. Il s'était rappelé alors les exercices de méditations qu'il faisait lorsque sa cicatrice était devenue sensible, il s'était calmé et avait respiré plus sereinement. Le malaise étant passé, Harry était resté prostré dans cette cellule froide et humide dans état proche de l'inconscience. Il avait vite fait le tour et en connaissait chaque recoin.

Les pierres de sa cellule étaient noire comme le ciel à l'extérieur. Les vagues qui s'écrasaient contre les murs de la prison étaient tellement hautes que parfois de l'eau de mer entrait parfois par la meurtrière qui lui servait de fenêtre et par celle-ci un vent glacial y pénétrait en lui glaçant les os. L'eau s'infiltrait de partout, les murs étaient humides et suintaient de haut en bas. Sa couche était contre le mur le moins exposé à l'humidité et au froid. Des chaines, attachées à ses poignets et ses chevilles par un anneau incrusté au mur,restreignaient ses mouvements. Les détraqueurs apportaient deux fois par jour un repas sommaire, du pain et une cruche qu'ils remplissaient d'eau. À leurs approches, Harry s'évanouissait, le plus dur restait à venir.

Les mauvais souvenirs revenaient à la surface. La cause des détraqueurs qui prenaient un malin plaisir à dévorer toutes vos émotions positives. Il revoyait en boucle l'attaque de Voldemort sur ses grands parents le 31 octobre de cette nuit là, la lumière verte qui se dirigeait vers lui. Il criait plusieurs fois dans la journée jusqu'à en perdre sa voix. Il se rappela le procès qui avait eu lieu le lendemain de son emprisonnement, deux aurors étaient venus le chercher très tôt et utilisèrent un portoloin pour directement le conduire à une salle d'audience au ministère de la magie. Il se rappela...

_**Flashback on**_

Il était entré,accompagné de son escorte d'aurors, dans une immense pièce sombre en forme circulaire avec des gradins qui faisaient le tour de la salle. Plusieurs personnes se trouvaient sur les sièges les plus bas et murmuraient à voix basse. On le fit s'asseoir sur un fauteuil au centre de la pièce et des chaînes s'enroulèrent sur ses bras qui l'empêchaient de bouger. Le premier ministre se leva.

-Vous êtes tous prêts ? Lança t-il en regardant l'assistance. L'accusé étant présent, le procès peut s'ouvrir... ...Procès du 26 juin de l'année 1995 contre Harry James Potter soupçonné de meurtre à l'encontre de Cedric Amos Digorry...Le prévenu sera interrogé par Cornélius Oswald Fudge, ministre de la magie, Amélia Susan Bones, directrice de la justice magique, et Dolores Jane Ombrage, sous-secrétaire d'État auprès du ministre. Greffier du procès : Percy Ignatus Weasley.

-Témoin de la défense...heu...Abraham Calvin Hill (1), dit une voix anxieuse derrière lui.

-Bien, dit le ministre en sortant un parchemin devant la pile devant lui. Les charges retenues contre le prévenu sont les suivantes :

-participation d'un tournoi interdit au mineur malgré les mesures mises en place, -utilisation d'un sortilège ayant entrainé la mort et, -utilisation de magie noire pour tromper un objet magique de grande valeur. Vous êtes bien Harry James Potter, domicilié au 18 rue du Gryffon d'Or (2) à Godric Hollow, interrogea le ministre de la magie. Il répondit d'un faible oui à la question. Que comptez-vous plaider ? (3)

-Coupable monsieur le ministre, dit Mr Hill d'une voix penaude.

-Pour toutes les accusations, demanda le ministre.

-Oui monsieur le ministre, répondit son défenseur en baissant les yeux, pour toutes les accusations.

-Bien, sage décision. Ne perdons pas de temps. Nous allons pouvoir délibérer, s'exclama Fudge en direction des autres juges.

Pendant que les juges allaient délibérer ailleurs,Harry essaya de dire qu'il n'avait rien fait, mais celui qui le défendait lui lança un _silencio_ et fut incapable démettre le moindre son. Son défenseur s'approcha de lui.

-C'est pour le mieux Mr Potter. Votre père vous avait averti que votre comportement devait changer. Votre culpabilité ne fait aucun doute et tout ce que vous auriez dit pour votre défense n'aurait fait qu'aggraver la situation, dit-il à voix basse.

Harry compris alors lorsque les juges annoncèrent le verdict :coupable de toutes les accusations et enfermé à Azkaban pour le restant de ses jours. Les autres juges et les sorciers approuvèrent la sentence tandis que Harry sentis ses barrières se briser une à une, il était seul. Ayant plaidé coupable il évitait le baiser du détraqueur. C'est toujours sous silence que Harry retourna à Azkaban. C'est en se réveillant dans sa cellule en hurlant à cause des détraqueurs qu'il comprit que le sortilège de silence ne faisait plus effet et qu'il était revenu dans sa cellule froide et humide.

_**Flashback off.**_

Ainsi c'était son père qui avait embauché son défenseur et qu'il avait dit comment plaidé son cas. Dès le départ Harry n'avait aucune chance. Le pire dans tout cela,c'était les rêves qu'il faisait,non des visions. Il pouvait voir parfaitement ce que faisait Voldemort. Il ne savait pas comment cela fonctionnait, mais ses visions étaient réelles. Dans l'une de ses visions, le mage noir discutait avec Croupton junior, sous les traits de Croupton senior, en disant qu'il était content qu'il n'est pas tué son père et qu'il pouvait ainsi infiltrer plus facilement le ministère de la magie. Le Lord avait aussi été ravi d'apprendre son emprisonnement à la prison d'Azkaban et avait décidé de laisser les détraqueurs faire le travail à sa place.

Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas que les visions. Deux semaines après son procès, trois hommes qu'il ne connaissait pas était rentré dans sa cellule. Au début, il pensait que c'était un rêve, mais lorsque les chaînes s'étaient subitement tendus le clouant sur place au milieu de la pièce et que le premier coup de fouet s'était abattu sur son dos, son rêve se transformait en cauchemar et ça ne faisait que commencer. Il réalisa alors que ces hommes allaient sans doute le torturer jusqu'à sa mort. Plus tard, il se réveilla le dos en sang et constata que les hommes étaient partis mais lorsqu'ils étaient revenus le mois suivant ils recommencèrent leur manège. Il comprit : personne ne viendrait lui venir en aide. Il avait réussi à capté les conversations des trois hommes alors qu'il était resté conscient un nom en ressortit : Amos Digorry. Celui-ci voulait faire souffrir Harry comme il a souffert de la perte de son fils. Ainsi la routine s'était installer entre les visions de Voldemort qui lui apprenait ce qu'il se passait dehors, les coups de fouet qu'il recevait chaque mois et la torture que lui infligeait les détraqueurs. Sa vie dans la prison d'Azkaban se ferait dans la souffrance.

À la fin de la première année, l'anniversaire de son entrée à Azkaban, une gigantesque explosion qui fit trembler les murs le réveilla de son sommeil agité. Les détraqueurs ne firent rien lorsque plusieurs prisonniers, tous mangemorts, s'échappèrent de la prison. Ainsi une dizaine d'entre eux retrouva la liberté et grossir les rangs de Voldemort. Le ministère de la magie était sous pression, mais aucun ne fut retrouvé, ils étaient impuissants.

Il apprit aussi par les visions de Voldemort comment ils avaient fait pour que le professeur Rogue ne sache pas de la résurrection du Lord grâce à sa marque des ténèbres. Rogue étant lui aussi un mangemort avait pour mission à l'époque de se rapprocher de Dumbledore pour l'espionner en postulant comme professeur. Il fut accuser d'être un mangemort, mais il fut innocenter par Dumbledore lui-même lors de l'accusation. Harry savait seulement que Rogue avait retourné sa veste et que Dumbledore lui faisait confiance. Rogue fut ensuite embauché comme professeur de potion, mais les uns comme les autres ne savaient pas s'il fallait lui octroyer toute confiance. C'est ainsi que Voldemort préféra protéger ses arrières.

Donc déguisé en son père, Croutpon junior avait versé dans l'un des repas à Poudlard, avant la sélection des trois champions, une potion spéciale pour que la marque des ténèbres ne réagisse pas au retour de Voldemort comme les autres mangemorts. Ainsi Rogue ne pourrait pas avertir Dumbledore que le mage noir reprenait des forces. Bien évidemment, Karkaroff y fut lui aussi soumis à cette potion durant l'année et une semaine après le tournoi des trois sorciers, le directeur de Durmstrang avait disparu.

Harry comprenait maintenant l'attitude de Croupton lors du tournoi, car celui-ci n'était pas intervenu dans certaines discussions. Il se demandait comment personne n'avait pas vu la différence de comportement. Évidemment,le professeur Rogue comme Dumbledore pensait que le retour de Lord Voldemort était en fin d'année ou il aurait dû faire sa cinquième année à Poudlard, car la potion ne faisait plus effet. Pendant un an pour Dumbledore et deux ans pour le ministère de la magie, Voldemort avait eu le temps de concocter des plans pour son retour au grand jour. Rogue était revenu devant Voldemort, mais il ne fut que cantonner aux tâches moins importantes. Personne ne sut que Croupton junior était vivant à part Voldemort et Pettigrow. Il était déjà bien infiltré au ministère sous l'apparence de son père.

Après l'évasion des mangemorts le monde de la magie n'était plus le même. Cornélius Fudge de sa stupidité n'avait pas cru le directeur de Poudlard lorsque celui-ci l'avait averti d'un possible retour de Voldemort. C'est ainsi qu'une lutte de pouvoir avait eu lieu au sein même de Poudlard. D'après ses visions, Dumbledore avait alors rappelé à nouveau l'Ordre du Phénix, car Voldemort s'en plaignait à chaque fois. Harry connaissait cet Ordre secret, car ses parents en avaient fait parti lors de la première guerre contre Voldemort et c'était cela qui les avaient mis sur le devant de la scène en faisant échouer plusieurs fois les plans du mage noir. Il savait que Dumbledore en était le créateur.

C'est à partir de ce moment-là que les hommes qui venaient une fois par mois dans sa cellule ne revinrent plus. Les attaques de mangemorts se multiplièrent durant l'année et la disparition de plusieurs sorciers ou sorcières du ministère de la magie étaient de plus en plus courant. Le ministère niait toujours le retour de Voldemort malgré ces disparitions en tenant leurs positions.

Cette année au calme, son dos se remis en état et Harry passa le plus clair de son temps à se remettre de ses blessures. Il avait appris que les détraqueurs étaient sous le contrôle de Voldemort, ils n'étaient plus là et ça se sentait. La façon dont le ministère de Fudge apprit le retour de Voldemort était qu'un incident eut lieu au sein même de la salle des prophéties. Plusieurs mangemorts accompagné de leur maître avait réussi à entrer au ministère mais l'Ordre du Phénix veillaient au grain et avait prévu qu'ils essaieraient d'entrer dans la salle des prophéties. Un terrible combat s'était engagé. Harry eu même le droit d'entendre la prophétie pendant que Voldemort était toujours en train de se battre avec Dumbledore. C'était quelques jours avant qu'il devienne majeur, il eut une vision d'un combat entre Dumbledore et Voldemort. Le combat se déroulait au ministère dans le grand hall et il vit dans cet affrontement que les deux sorciers étaient puissants. Par mégarde, Voldemort avait fait tomber la prophétie. Celle-ci se brisa sur le sol et alors que tout le monde était trop concentré pour se battre et par les yeux de Voldemort, il entendit la prophétie dans son intégralité. En assistant à la confrontation il avait compris pourquoi il n'avait eu aucune chance contre le mage noir lorsqu'il avait essayé de faire face à Voldemort dans le cimetière. Il se rappelait très bien ce jour là, car en prenant la coupe avec Cédric, il avait rencontré d'une étrange façon ses grands parents...

_**Flashback on**_

Harry et Cédric venaient d'atterrir dans un cimetière obscur, envahi par la végétation, au milieu des pierres tombales. Lorsqu'ils se relevèrent après avoir été surpris de voyager de cette façon ils scrutèrent autour d'eux. À leur droite, derrière un grand if, se dessinaient les contours d'une petite église. À leur gauche s'élevait une colline et Harry distingua la silhouette d'une belle maison ancienne qui se dressait à son sommet. Ils n'étaient plus à Poudlard, car les montagnes avaient disparu.

-Est-ce que ça fait parti de l'épreuve, demanda alors Cédric. Tu crois qu'il faut sortir nos baguettes.

Harry ne put pas répondre à la question. Sa cicatrice au front lui fit tellement de mal qu'il mit un genou à terre. Il entendit une voix disant les mots fatidiques : _Avada Kedavra_. Il ne vit qu'un rayon de lumière se diriger vers Cédric et Harry sut que le Poufsouffle ne se relèverait plus jamais. Il vit alors Peter Petigrow le saisir en pointant sa baguette sur lui, mais Harry n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire.

Essayant d'oublier la douleur à sa cicatrice, Harry fit un croche-pied à Petigrow qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre, mais il se retrouva à terre avant de faire le moindre pas. Il se débattit mais une autre voix que celle de Peter s'exclama.

-Ne bouge pas Potter, dit-elle derrière son masque de mangemort, je n'ai pas l'intention de te tuer, mais si tu ne me laisses pas le choix tu te retrouveras comme les Londubat.

Harry se retrouva attaché à une pierre tombale. Il se débattait encore lorsque Pettigrow faisait son rituel pour rendre un corps à son maître. Le regard fasciné derrière le masque du mangemort et les sanglots de Peter Pettigrow tenant son moignon ensanglanté lui avait permis de se libérer lorsque le Seigneur des ténèbres sortait du chaudron. Il courait entre les tombes, mais un sort qui l'évita de justesse lui fit plonger derrière l'une d'elle. Un jeu de cache-cache avec les mangemorts qui avaient répondu à l'appel de Voldemort l'entouraient de toute part. N'ayant rien à perdre, Harry parla pour la première fois.

-Tu as besoin de tes fidèles toutous pour tuer un sorcier qui n'est pas encore confirmer, s'exclama-t-il alors qu'il était entouré de plusieurs mangemorts. Tu es pathétique mon cher Tom. C'est bien ton prénom n'est-ce pas ? Toi qui veux que le sang pur soit dominant tu devrais toi-même te tuer, non. N'es-tu pas un sang mêlé tout comme moi ? C'est cela qui t'a poussé à nous attaquer, moi et mon frère, car nous étions justement comme toi, sang mêlé. Dis-moi une chose Tom pourquoi tu t'en es pris à moi, je ne comprend pas ton raisonnement, c'est mon frère Gabriel le survivant, non.

Le mage noir était silencieux et lança un sortilège qui le toucha instantanément. Il se fut plaqué au sol par une force invisible. Voldemort s'avança vers lui alors que ses mangemorts s'écartèrent pour le laisser passer. Harry avait une petite entaille, mais elle faisait un mal de chien. Il croisa alors le regard du seigneur des ténèbres.

-Tu trompes, dit-il en souriant. Dumbledore c'est trompé d'enfant. Je peux te l'assurer, tu es le véritable survivant, Harry Potter. La dernière chose que j'ai vu, ce soir-là, est le vert de tes yeux. Ton frère n'est juste une des plus grandes supercherie de l'histoire de la magie.

Harry fut trop surpris pour dire quoi que ce soit. Son monde venait de s'écrouler. Gabriel n'était pas le survivant,c'était lui. Cela expliquait les rêves qu'il avait fait lorsque Voldemort reprenait peu à peu des forces. Il toucha sa cicatrice qui palpitait sur son front à mesure que Voldemort s'approchait. Celui-ci regarda le véritable survivant et s'adressa à ses mangemorts.

-Treize ans...Treize ans ont passé depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus. Pourtant,vous avez répondu à mon appel comme si nous nous étions quittés hier...Comme vous le voyez j'ai une invité d'honneur et ces grâces à mon fidèle serviteur. Tout au long de l'année et sous polynectar il a joué avec brio un rôle sur mesure pour lui.

Alors que Voldemort parlait toujours Harry réfléchissait à un moyen de sortir de là. Tout d'abord, il devait se calmer et réfléchir à un plan. Il pouvait à nouveau bougé, car Voldemort avait abaissé sa baguette. Il pensa alors à récupérer sa baguette et la vit qu'elle était tout près lui. Il plongea vers sa baguette et lança le sort qui l'avait utilisé lors de la deuxième tâche contre le dragon. Un flash aveuglant lui permit de se faufiler à travers les mangemorts qui paniquaient et lançaient des sorts au petit bonheur la chance. Il entendit Voldemort crier tandis qu'il s'approchait de son but : Digorry et la coupe de feu. Il sentit un sortilège lui siffler les oreilles et décida de se cacher derrière une autre pierre tombale. Quelques mangemorts se trouvaient entre la coupe et lui, il décida de gagner du temps.

-Vois-tu mon cher Tom je savais au fond de moi que j'étais quelqu'un de différent des autres. Ma capacité à parler le fourchelang par exemple, sans doute l'un de tes cadeaux que tu m'as offert si gentiment.

En effet, lorsqu'il était à l'école primaire et pendant une sortie scolaire, toute sa classe moldu faisait une visite dans un zoo.

Il avait vu des serpents derrières une grande vitre. Lorsqu'il avait entendu les paroles des serpents en les comprenant parfaitement il sut alors qu'il était fourchelang. Étant donné que c'était une faculté pas très répandu et peu apprécié car le dernier mage Voldemort parlait fourchelang personne n'était au courant de sa faculté à parler au serpent.

Alors qu'il pensait que ses paroles avaient fait mouche, il sentit Voldemort derrière lui et eut seulement le temps de lancer un _expelliarmus_ tandis que Voldemort lança un _avada kedavra._

Les deux sorts se touchèrent et se connectèrent pour ne faire qu'un et reliait les deux sorciers. Harry compris immédiatement le phénomène et mit plus de puissance. Un dôme fait de magie s'était formé autour d'eux et Harry qui voyait pour la première fois devant lui un _prior incantatum _sut immédiatement ce qu'il fallait faire. Plusieurs éclairs de magie sortaient de la baguette de Voldemort et touchèrent plusieurs mangemorts paniqués. Tous avaient sortis leurs baguettes, mais Voldemort les empêcha de jeter des sortilèges à tord et à travers.

-Sache Voldemort, dit Harry en restant concentrer pour maintenir le lien, que je connais ce phénomène. La magie peut nous jouer parfois de sale tour. Vois par toi-même que la magie est plus importante que le sang.

Plusieurs silhouettes semblaient sortir de la baguette de Voldemort, le premier fut Cédric Digorry puis un vieillard, une femme et ses grands parents puis d'autres personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Son grand-père avança avec sa femme et sourirent à Harry. Ils encouragèrent leur petit fils tandis que les autres entouraient un Voldemort livide. Harry coupa le lien et couru vers le corps de Digorry en bousculant au passage des mangemorts encore abasourdit. Il lança un _accio_ à la coupe de feu et pris la main de Cédric au moment ou la coupe touchait son autre main. Le portoloin s'activa une nouvelle fois et ils disparurent tout deux du cimetière. Il entendit une dernière fois le cri de rage de Voldemort.

_**Flashback off.**_

La suite vous la connaissez. Le pire dans tout cela était qu'il avait réussi à s'échapper de Voldemort et d'une dizaine de mangemorts, il avait survécu une fois de plus à une mort certaine.

Les détraqueurs n'étant plus à Azkaban un contingent d'aurors qui se relayaient nuit et jours surveillaient les prisonniers qui ne s'étaient pas échappés. Le temps passa très lentement dans cette cellule humide et froide, mais Harry eu le droit de connaître de temps en temps ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur, grâce à ses visions.

Voldemort avait, en quelque sorte, jeté son dévolu sur le ministère mais l'infiltrer avait été plus difficile que prévu. Après la destitution de Fudge suite au fiasco de l'attaque du ministère, un nouveau ministre fut nommé. L'ordre avait décidé de mettre l'un des leurs pour ce poste important et c'est son père qui fut choisi, à la grande joie des sorciers. Son paternel très concerné par ceux qui pourraient être mangemorts avait fermé toutes les portes pour les mages noirs. Seul Croupton junior ne fut pas démasqué toujours déguisé en son père.

Avec l'aide de sa femme Lily Potter, le nouveau ministre avait imaginé une potion qu'il suffisait de jeter sur un sorcier et une sorcière pour connaître ses intentions en révélant la marque des ténèbres. À l'entrée du ministère lorsque chaque sorcier ou sorcière entrait dans un portique spécialement construit pour cette "chasse aux mages noirs" fit des merveilles. La potion était incolore, inodore et gazeux, elle se déversait sur des sorciers incrédules et beaucoup de mangemorts furent pris dans leurs filets. Voldemort ne l'apprit que trop tard et maintenant il regrettait qu'on puisse distinguer ses mangemorts des autres personnes qui ne l'étaient pas.

La guerre entre Voldemort et ses mangemorts contre l'Ordre du Phénix s'était intensifié et personne n'avait vraiment le dessus. Des petites échauffourées avaient lieu parfois et s'était les moldus qui en payaient le prix. Les moldus mourraient par dizaines par les sorts des mangemorts et parfois on retrouvait une famille de moldu avec leur fils sorcier ou leur fille sorcière tous morts de la main des fanatiques de Voldemort. Personne ne comprenait comment Voldemort arrivait à savoir comment il trouvait ces familles avant même que leur enfant arrive à Poudlard.

Voldemort conscient qu'il fallait prendre le ministère par la ruse,regroupa ses troupes, petit à petit. Il savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas attaquer le ministère de la magie avec un seul mangemort, Croupton junior étant le seul rescapé de la chasse aux mangemorts. Il décida de revoir sa stratégie. Les attaques des mangemorts cessèrent brusquement. Un sentiment de peur de ce que préparait Voldemort s'empara de la population sorcière. Durant trois ans de silence,Voldemort avait réussi a infiltré le ministère lentement et cela grâce à Croupton junior. Il avait enlevé la marque à certains mangemorts, enrôler d'autres qui ne furent pas marqués et avaient mis certaines personnes qui travaillaient au ministère sous impérium.

Les sorciers de l'Ordre du Phénix ne savaient pas quand Voldemort attaqueraient, mais cette soudaine paix était la bienvenue et certains se relâchèrent. Voldemort attaqua pendant les fêtes de Noël à deux endroits différents : le chemin de travesse et le ministère de la magie. Bon nombre de sorcier de garde au ministère furent tués et les sorciers qui faisaient leurs achats de Noël furent massacré. L'attaque fut dévastatrice et le ministère fut désormais entre les mains de Voldemort. Plusieurs attaques eurent lieu les mois suivant et plus personne était en sécurité. L'Ordre du Phénix fut contraint de battre en retraite et de prendre position entre Azkaban, Poudlard et chez Sirius Square Grimmaurd ou Dumbledore était le gardien du secret. La lutte continuait et personne ne savait qui gagnerait la guerre.

Harry ne savait plus combien de temps il était resté à Azkaban. Peut-être, cinq, dix ou même vingt ans il ne le savait pas. Ces années à Azkaban avaient été long et deux années subissant le pouvoir des détraqueurs, son sens des réalités avaient été perturbé. Ce jour là, le vent s'était levé et un froid glacial s'était répandu dans toute sa cellule. Il entendit quelqu'un entrer et lorsqu'il vit ses parents, Gabriel et Dumbledore à l'intérieur de sa cellule il crut à une hallucination. Son père avait beaucoup vieilli et n'était plus le jeune premier qu'il était autrefois. Ses cheveux étaient gris, mais toujours désordonné et les rides aux coins de ses yeux dévoilaient le nombre possible d'années qu'il avait passés en prison. Sa mère avait maigri et une grande fatigue se lisait sur son visage et Harry sentit une grande confusion dans son regard. Albus Dumbledore était le seul qui n'avait pas changé à part quelques rides de plus qu'autrefois et qu'il semblait toujours aussi serein. Son frère Gabriel, avait le plus changé. Il ressemblait énormément à son père dans ses jeunes années. À part une balafre qui traversait son visage et qu'il paraissait tout aussi fatigué. Ce qu'ils virent dans la cellule étaient une masse informe d'un homme recroquevillé sur lui-même.

Tous, le regardèrent avec effroi, il ne devait pas être beau à voir. Étant donné qu'il n'avait pas le droit de se raser, il devait avoir une barbe qui rivalisait avec le directeur de Poudlard et ne parlons même pas de ses cheveux longs et sale. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés par endroit et des taches de sang séchées sur son pull donnait à celui-ci une drôle de couleur. Dumbledore s'avança vers lui.

-Bonjour Harry, déclara t-il en le fixant de ses yeux bleus, tu dois être étonné de nous voir.

-Non, je ne le suis pas, répondit Harry d'une voix faible en se redressant. Vous voulez me tuer et ensuite vous débarrasser de moi. C'est pour le plus grand bien n'est-ce pas Dumbledore comme cela a été le plus grand bien de m'emprisonner sans l'ombre d'une preuve,en lui crachant dessus.

Gabriel qui avait vu cela comme un affront frappa alors son frère en lui donnant un coup de pied dans les côtes qui craquèrent sous le choc. Harry se retrouva à cracher du sang qui s'écoulait de sa bouche. Son père et Dumbledore empêchèrent Gabriel de continuer. Sa mère sanglotait.

-Tais-toi sale assassin, s'écria son frère,de quel droit tu oses remettre en doute ton jugement ?

Harry toucha son ventre de sa main et constata qu'aucune de ses côtes étaient cassées. Il se redressa une nouvelle fois et enleva son pull.

-Cela mon cher frère, dit-il en montrant les cicatrices qu'il avait reçues des amis de Digorry, était-il compris dans la sentence.

Les Potter étaient trop choqués de voir les blessures à peine cicatrisées sur le dos de Harry qu'ils ne dirent rien, seul Dumbledore demanda.

-Qui t'a fait cela, Harry ?

-Est-ce d'une grande importance, répondit Harry. Et qui s'en souci. Vous, mon père qui n'a même pas cru en son propre fils sans lui laisser le bénéfice du doute ou vous, ma mère qui a été totalement indifférente depuis trop longtemps. Mon monde n'est que souffrance depuis que j'ai reçu cette cicatrice.

Sa mère ne tint plus, s'enfuit en courant les larmes aux yeux. Son père cachait sa fureur tandis que son frère pointait sa baguette magique sur lui et parla pour la deuxième fois.

-Ne joue pas à celui qui à le plus souffert. J'ai perdu beaucoup de mes amis dans cette guerre et j'arrêterais coûte que coûte, Voldemort, quitte à tuer mon propre frère...

Harry ne comprit que trop tard les paroles de son frère.

_Avada Kedavra_, lança Gabriel une lueur étrange dans ses yeux.

Ce fut les derniers mots qu'Harry entendit ce soir-là tandis qu'une lumière verte l'avait touché en plein cœur. Les aurors avertis par les Potter recouvrèrent le corps d'une couverture. Empaqueté et ficelé, ils jetèrent le corps à la mer à la demande de la famille Potter et faute de place dans le cimetière de la prison. Le corps dériva quelques instants avant de disparaître dans la brume.

Quelques heures plus tard, Gabriel Potter aidé de son père et d'Albus Dumbledore tuèrent Lord Voldemort. L'annonce de la mort du mage noir partout à travers le pays fit l'effet d'une bombe. Les mangemorts étaient en fuite ou capturer, les personnes sous _impérium _libérés et des personnes emprisonnés par les mangemorts relâchés. Tout un pays était en fête et le héros était Gabriel Potter.

Alors que son frère Gabriel, le faux survivant, acclamé par tous les sorciers et proclamé sauveur de la lumière, très loin dans les mers du Nord déchaîné par une tempête de plus en plus forte, le corps d'Harry Potter coulait à pique et sombrait dans les ténèbres.

À suivre...

**...**

**Chapitre fini !**

_**Réponse au reviews: (merci à ceux qui me laisse un petit mot)**_

**klaude : si tout le monde s'acharne contre lui c'est qu'il y a bien une explication (comme toujours avec moi) et elle n'est pas jolie. Réponse dans les chapitres suivants.**

**RedSkull : merci pour ta critique (il en faut bien) j'essaierais de m'améliorer.**

**petit-dragon 50 : malheureusement je ne peux pas te répondre si ça va finir bien car dans ce chapitre, oui, il souffre beaucoup.**

**(1) Nom et prénom totalement inventé, désolé si ce nom existe réellement.**

**(2) Je sais jeux de mot pourri, mais je ne savais quoi mettre.**

**(3) Étant donné que je ne sais pas comment se déroule un procès anglais,je me suis inspiré de celui du Tome 5 ou Harry est accusé d'infraction à l'usage de la magie. Je sais seulement que si on plaide coupable les juges sont plus cléments lors de la sentence. Et je rajoute que l'adresse des Potter est totalement inventé.**

**À la semaine prochaine pour la suite !**


	6. Chapitre 5 1

**Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe, de grammaire ou de conjugaison. J'essaierais de m'améliorer.**

**Le chapitre 5 en ligne ! J'ai été obligé de faire trois parties pour alléger un peu ce chapitre.  
**

…

**Chapitre 5 : Et la lumière fut.(partie 1)**

C'était le lendemain de la défaite du mage noir, dans les mers du Nord sur une île abandonnée. L'île n'avait pas d'habitants car trop petite pour établir une ville ou même un village, mais avait été racheté par une vieille famille de sorcier. Des rumeurs disaient qu'elle était habitée par un vieil ermite et ce dernier avait fait ce qu'il fallait pour la rendre indétectable aussi bien par les moldus que par les sorciers. Une tempête avait eut lieu la nuit dernière et quelque chose commençait à sortir de l'eau. Le corps d'un homme y avait échoué se balançant au gré des vagues. Cet homme recouvert d'algues face contre terre se réveilla en sursautant et en crachotant l'eau qu'il avait avalée. Ses mouvements étaient lents mais il put se mettre dans une position assise. L'individu était dans un piteux état et on pouvait à peine distingué son visage car des cheveux longs et sales en cachaient une bonne partie. Cette personne portait la tenue des prisonniers d'Azkaban et était surpris d'être encore en vie. Harry Potter emprisonné à tord, était vivant et libre. Il avait, une fois de plus, réussi à résister au sortilège de la mort.

Il aurait bien voulu sauter partout pour exprimer sa joie mais il fut incapable de se lever. Il regarda ou il se trouvait. C'était une petite plage et la côte était principalement recouverte de petits rochers empilés grossièrement, les uns sur les autres. Harry pensa alors qu'il fallait trouver de l'eau et de la nourriture sinon il risquerait de mourir de faim et de soif, question de survie. Pas très loin de là, il vit un bateau qui avait comme lui échoué sur cette île et décida d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil. En rampant sur le sable il se dirigea vers l'épave. Tout était broyé, éparpillé un peu partout sur la plage mais Harry trouva son bonheur. Dans une boîte à outils qu'il avait trouvés, il fit l'acquisition d'un splendide couteau de chasse, d'une pierre à feu et du fil de pêche. Il trouva aussi une trousse de secours et put dénicher de quoi soigner ses plaies en attendant de trouver mieux. Il y avait aussi cette valise remplie de vêtements qu'il avait trouvé à l'autre bout de la plage. Les vêtements étaient un peu petit mais c'était mieux que les loques sales et trempés qu'il portait.

Harry pensa à la meilleure option, se diriger vers la forêt qu'il voyait au loin. Après bien des difficultés il réussit à grimper aux rochers tout en cherchant de quoi manger. Il trouva son bonheur tel que de petits crabes, des bigorneaux ou encore des palourdes. Il manquait plus qu'il trouve de l'eau et il pourrait remplir la bouteille en plastique qu'il avait trouvé coincé entre deux rochers. Ceux-ci passés, Harry se dirigea vers la forêt au centre de l'île. Il trouva plusieurs plantes qui lui serait utile, tout proche d'un petit ruisseau. Il décida de s'arrêter pour construire un abri de fortune en y passant la nuit. Avec son couteau, Harry coupa plusieurs petites branches d'arbres et construisit quelque chose qui ressemblait à un tipi. Ce fut lent et éprouvant, car il ne pouvait pas encore marché longtemps mais il n'avait pas le choix s'il voulait survivre. Au moins il était protégé de la pluie et du froid. Il fit un feu et consomma tout ce qu'il avait trouvé durant la journée tout en se désaltérant de l'eau fraîche du ruisseau.

Harry était resté plus d'un mois dans cette forêt à chasser du petit gibier et à se nourrir de tout ce qu'il trouvait de comestible genre poissons, serpents, lapins ou cochons sauvages, principal habitants de l'île. Alors, lorsqu'il avait découvert cette petite maison sur une petite colline, à l'abri et caché derrière de grands arbres, Harry songea que la chance était de nouveau avec lui. L'unique occupant de la maisonnette était un vieil ermite qui s'était retiré du monde magique. Il avait trouvé le corps de l'homme en décomposition dans la chambre à l'étage. L'odeur macabre de la pièce l'avait fait vomir tout ce qu'il avait mangé. Mais la nourriture n'était plus un problème. En effet l'homme avait un elfe de maison et ce dernier lui préparait désormais des repas nutritifs. Ce qui changeait énormément de ce mois à se nourrir de crustacés,de poissons ou de gibiers qu'il avait lui-même trouvé ou chassé. L'elfe s'appelait Pinssy et était une elfe femelle. La vie d'Harry Potter avait pris un tournant inattendu.

La découverte d'une maisonnette pour vivre et d'une elfe qui lui faisait de bon petit plat Harry avait repris du poids et des forces, il arrivait à marcher comme avant maintenant. Son hygiène de vie aussi fut meilleur de ce qu'il avait été jusqu'ici. Maintenant il pouvait se laver dans la grande salle de bain de la maison. L'homme qui l'avait enterré était un vieux sorcier du nom d'Alexandre White et était le dernier de sa lignée. Harry avait lu son journal et avait été consterné d'apprendre que cette personne était un membre à part entière de sa famille. Un arbre généalogique accroché au mur du salon faisant office de tapisserie lui détaillait toutes les familles sorcières. Harry vit avec stupeur que le grand père de James, Duncan Potter avait épousé une certaine Pénéloppe White qui se trouvait être la sœur ainée de cet homme. Ce dernier était mort à l'âge de cent vingt-six ans. Pinssy lui avait raconté que son maître était mort l'année dernière suite d'une crise cardiaque. L'elfe n'avait pas eu le courage de partir et entretenait la maison jusqu'ici vide de tout sorcier, elle ne savait pas où aller. C'était donc avec joie qu'elle avait accueillie son nouveau maître Harry.

Il apprit beaucoup sur sa famille, par exemple il découvrit que Duncan Potter avait eu deux fils, William son grand père et Charlus son grand oncle. Ce dernier avait épousé une certaine Doréa Black, la plus jeune de ses quatre frères et sœurs. Elle était aussi la petite fille du pas moins populaire Phinéas Nigellus Black ancien directeur de Poudlard. Il ne connaissait pas cette partie de sa famille et c'est avec surprise qu'il vit que Charlus et Doréa Potter avait eu un fils et que celui-ci n'avait pas survécu à la naissance. Charlus et Doréa Potter n'avait pas eu d'autres enfants et moururent ensemble dans leur grand manoir. La chambre qu'occupait autrefois Alexandre White était spacieuse. Un lit deux places proche de la fenêtre,un bureau remplit de grimoires magique près de la porte d'entrée, une grande armoire avec des vêtements propres et une salle de bains qui communiquait avec la chambre. Harry explora le reste de la maison. Le rez de chaussé était composé d'une cuisine fonctionnelle, d'un salon chaleureux avec une cheminé incrusté dans le mur et d'une petite chambre qu'il occupait la plupart du temps. Mais le plus étonnant de tous, était la bibliothèque attenante avec énormément de livres sur toutes les formes de magie.

Potions, métamorphoses, sortilèges, enchantements ou livres d'histoires de toute sorte, la bibliothèque du vieil ermite était bien fournie. C'était avec joie que Harry passait ses journées à lire en attendant d'aller mieux. Harry discutait parfois avec l'elfe et c'était en lisant un livre moldu racontant la vengeance du Comte de Monte Cristo qu'il trouva une nouvelle occupation. Les similitudes avec le héros de l'histoire, qui avait comme lui, été accusé à tord et emprisonné, étaient troublantes. Il s'était vengé contre ses accusateurs et avait retrouvé sa vie en découvrant que la femme qu'il avait aimée autrefois ne l'avait jamais oublié et qu'il avait eu un fils d'elle. Harry ne voulait pas se venger, car il savait au fond de lui qu'il était brisé et que s'il se vengeait il deviendrait ce qu'il n'est pas. Ses parents n'avaient jamais été là pour lui. Son frère avait eu une enfance choyée, remplie de joie et de tendresse. Harry voulait connaître cela au moins une fois dans sa vie mais pour cela il fallait qu'il se trouve une nouvelle identité et qu'il recommence tout depuis le début, de sa naissance jusqu'à son entré à Poudlard, toute sa vie.

Il y avait un moyen, difficile à le mettre en pratique, mais réalisable. Ce projet était encore plus grand que la fabrication de la pierre philosophale. Pensé à la pierre philosophale lui évoquait la fin de sa première année à Poudlard. C'était au mois de juin, les examens de fin d'année étaient finis et ce jour là les élèves profitaient du soleil. Le ciel était bleu et Harry avait décidé de rentrer dans sa salle commune car il faisait trop chaud. Il se rappela...

_**Flashback on.**_

C'était une journée chaude et après le déjeuner les premières années avaient été libéré pour toute l'après midi. Certains élèves se baignaient dans le lac, d'autres se prélassaient sous les arbres du parc et quelques professeurs regardaient d'un œil critique les élèves indisciplinés en jouant les surveillants. Harry avait décidé de retourner dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Il commençait à avoir trop chaud et un peu de fraîcheur était la bienvenue. Il tourna à un angle d'un mur et failli percuter plusieurs élèves qui courraient. Il continua son chemin sans les avoir regardé mais il fut arrêter par une voix.

-Attend, dit une voix essoufflée. Est-ce que tu ne saurais pas ou se trouve Rogue, par hasard ?

Lorsque Harry se retourna, il eut la surprise de voir son frère et ses trois amis. Ces derniers étaient essoufflés et reprenaient leurs respirations. Gabriel remarqua qu'il s'adressait à son frère Serpentard. Il s'apprêtait à partir quand Hermione Granger l'en dissuada.

-Gabriel, dit-elle, on devrait au moins attendre qu'il réponde. Alors, en se tournant vers Harry, tu l'as vu.

-Oui, il se dirigeait vers le troisième étage la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.

Les Gryffondors poussa une exclamation de surprise. Ils se regardèrent tous avec une expression horrifiée. Ils semblaient dans une réflexion intense et Gabriel s'exclama.

-On pourrait y aller tous maintenant. Rogue ne va pas nous attendre et pourra alors récupérer la pierre pour la donner à son maître.

-Oui et si Rogue arrive à prendre possession de la pierre,on pourrait l'échanger contre ton Serpentard de frère, poursuivit Ron avec un sourire méchant.

-Heu...je crois que vous ne devriez pas y aller, dit alors Neville d'une voix mal assurée et en se mettant en travers du chemin. Si vous vous faites encore prendre, on aura des ennuis.

-Mais non...Neville, ne soit pas effrayé parce que...

-Je n'ai pas peur, coupa Neville en mettant ses poings devant prêt à se battre. Vous allez devoir passer sur mon corps...

-_Petrificus Totalus_, lança Hermione baguette pointée sur le pauvre Neville. Ce dernier se raidit et se retrouva immobilisé. Il tomba à terre comme une masse.

-Désolé, je n'avais pas le choix, dit la Gryffondor en lui tapotant l'épaule.

-C'est pour ton bien, rajouta Ron en enjambant son corps.

Harry avait regardé la scène très surpris. Il ne savait qu'il y avait des désaccords entre eux. Il n'avait pas bougé et regardait toujours Neville lorsqu'il sentit la pointe d'une baguette magique appuyé contre son dos. Il se retourna et fit face à son frère et sa baguette.

-Tu vas venir avec nous, dit-il, sinon tu risquerais d'avertir les professeurs et tu serviras de monnaie d'échange si ça tourne mal. Avance.

Harry n'avait pas vraiment le choix et avança derrière Hermione et Ron tandis que son frère le tenait en joue avec sa baguette toujours pointer sur lui,laissant Neville au milieu du couloir. En arrivant dans les escaliers,il décida de briser le silence.

-Où est-ce qu'on va ? Demanda-t-il.

-Nous allons au troisième étage et sauver la pierre philosophale.

Pendant que Harry suivait les Gryffondors, ils lui expliquèrent tout. Le cambriolage raté de Gringotts alors que la pierre s'y trouvait et déplacé à la dernière minute par Hagrid. Leur découverte de Touffu le chien à trois têtes d'Hagrid qui gardait l'entrée qui conduisait à la pierre. Celle-ci qui avait été caché à Poudlard par Albus Dumbledore aidé par les professeurs qui l'ont aidé à la protégée. Ils avaient découvert aussi que quelqu'un avait fait entré exprès le Troll pendant Halloween pour essayer de passer Touffu. La blessure à la jambe de Rogue alors qu'il essayait de voler la pierre. L'œuf de dragon que Hagrid avait eu d'un voyageur dans un pub et la boulette d'Hagrid qui avait dit au voyageur, par inadvertance, comment calmer son chien à trois en lui jouant un air de musique. Tout concordait selon eux.

Il avait pensé qu'en aidant les Gryffondors, il pourrait peut être s'intégrer et donc il se laissa emmener par Gabriel et son gang. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés devant un Touffu qui dormait, ils eurent juste le temps de sauter dans la trappe pour échapper au croc énorme d'un chien à trois têtes qui s'était réveillé entre temps. Passer un filet du diable qui commençait à les étrangler. Ouvrir la porte fermé avec l'une des centaines de clés qui volaient dans la pièce. Traverser une pièce avec le cadavre d'un Troll. Jouer au échec sorcier grandeur nature qui laissa Ron sur le carreau.

La dernière épreuve était une énigme ou il fallait trouvé la bonne potion qui permettait de traversée les flammes. Hermione Granger trouva la solution de l'énigme et tendit la potion à Gabriel qui l'a bu d'une traite. Bizarrement, Gabriel et lui furent tout d'eux immuniser contre les flammes. Son frère le poussa et se retrouva de l'autre côté du mur de flammes. Un homme se tenait devant un miroir. Et ce n'était pas le professeur Rogue.

-Vous ! s'exclama son frère.

-Oui...moi, dit-il en se retournant pour leur faire face. Devant se tenait le professeur Quirrell.

-_Tiens...les jumeaux Potter comme on se retrouve, _dit une voix sortit de nulle part les faisant sursauter.

-Maître, vous ne devriez pas intervenir, vous n'avez pas assez de force.

-_J'ai assez de force...tourne toi...je veux les voir..._

Quirrell enleva son bandana et les deux Potter virent avec horreur un autre visage derrière le crâne du professeur de défense, c'était Voldemort.

-_Voyez-vous ce que je suis devenu,je ne suis plus qu'une ombre... mais ce soir je récupérerais ma force et retrouverais mon corps... et cela grâce à la pierre philosophale..._

Harry entendit un bruit de chute et vit que son frère s'était évanoui devant ce spectacle affligeant. Harry ne pouvait rien faire lorsque Quirrell se retourna à nouveau vers le miroir. Harry ne pouvait même pas rebrousser chemin, car la potion ne faisait déjà plus effet. Il attendait le bon moment pour agir.

-Je veux la pierre, je me vois la donner pour mon maître, dit Quirrell pensant toucher au but.

-_Sert-toi de l'enfant...l'enfant est la clé..._

Quirrell sortit sa baguette en la pointant sur lui. Il l'obligea à regarder dans le miroir. Harry vit alors quelque chose d'incroyable. Son père, sa mère, son frère toute sa famille était rassemblé autour de lui et le félicitait pour ses résultats brillants. Dans la foule il se vit marcher vers lui et sortir de sa poche la pierre philosophale. Son reflet la remis dans sa poche et le vrai Harry sentit le poids de la pierre exactement là ou son double l'avait mis.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? Demanda Quirrell impatient.

-Je vois ma famille qui me félicite pour mes résultats, répondit Harry encore sous le choc de cette scène et ne disant rien au sujet de la pierre.

-_Harry Potter...tu dois avoir des rêves... des désirs... si tu me donnes la pierre... je les réaliserais... ton père... ta mère... ta famille... je leurs ouvrirais les_ _yeux... tu es plus intelligent, plus fort, plus doué que ton frère... je le sais.. .je le sens..._

Tout en disant ces paroles Harry avait vu dans le miroir des images de lui et ses parents. Joie, fierté, amour se lisait dans les regards, dans les gestes de son père et de sa mère. Mais ces images volèrent en éclat remplacé par le visage de serpent de Voldemort.

_-_Vous mentez, s'écria Harry en essayant de s'enfuir alors que Quirrell sautait sur lui.

_-Prends-lui la pierre... je la veux..._

Harry se débattait tandis que Quirrell était penché au-dessus de lui et cherchait la pierre dans l'une de ses poches. Harry toucha alors son visage alors qu'au même moment Quirrell poussa un hurlement en se protégeant le visage.

-Quel est ce maléfice, hurla-t-il tandis que Voldemort criait : "l_aisse l'enfant... prends la pierre... prends la pierre..._".

Harry se jeta brusquement sur Quirrell en le prenant par le cou. Quirrell se consuma et finit en cendres. Il ne restait plus que ses vêtements mais une sorte de brume de couleur noir en sortit, prenant la forme d'un visage, le visage de Voldemort. La brume se dirigea vers lui et le traversa de part en part. Il sentait une atroce douleur qui venait de sa cicatrice et se sentit soudain étrange. Il tomba à genoux puis s'évanouit en tombant au sol. Le silence dans la salle était revenue tandis que Voldemort partait tel un spectre hors de Poudlard.

Harry s'était réveillé à l'infirmerie avec un mal de tête atroce, seul. Madame Pomfresh lui donna une potion et le garda jusqu'à la cérémonie de fin d'année. À la fin du repas, Harry attendit en silence comme les autres élèves que Dumbledore annonce le gagnant de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Serpentard avait un nombre considérable de points d'avance sur les autres maisons jusqu'à ce que le directeur de l'école annonce qu'il avait des points de dernières minutes à donner.

-Pour Ronald Weasley, s'exclama-t-il, je donne quarante points pour avoir fait l'une des plus belles parties d'échecs sorciers...

La table de Gryffondor félicitèrent Ron chaleureusement.

-Pour Hermione Granger, continua-t-il, pour avoir su donner l'alerte et secourir ses amis à temps, je donne quarante points.

Les applaudissements continuèrent, les Gryffondor regardaient à présent son frère. Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Pour avoir sauvé la pierre philosophale des mains de Voldemort, à Gabriel Potter, je donne cinquante points à Gryffondor.

Harry n'en revenait pas. Son frère celui qui s'était évanoui en voyant le visage du mage noir derrière le crâne de Quirrell. Il n'avait pas quand même osé. Il attendit dans le silence alors que tout le monde chuchotait que Serpentard et Gryffondor était à égalité.

-Il faut beaucoup de courage pour affronter ses ennemis mais beaucoup plus pour s'opposer à ses propres amis, pour Neville Londubat, je donne dix points. Étant donné que Gryffondor à plus de points que Serpentard je crois qu'un petit changement s'impose.

Il claqua des doigts et les étendards des Serpentard furent remplacés par ceux de Gryffondor tandis que la table des rouges et or fêtaient leur victoire. Personne n'avait vu qu'un Serpentard était déjà partit et qu'il n'assistait déjà plus à la fête.

_**Flasback off.**_

C'était triste mais la vérité était là. Son frère était revenu à lui juste avant la mort de Quirrell. Ayant ramassé la pierre philosophale, Gabriel fut interrompu lorsque Dumbledore était venu les secourir et avait raconté au directeur comment il avait vaincu Quirrell en le transformant en cendres rien qu'en le touchant. Il avait assisté à la scène entre le professeur et lui, forcément. Ensuite, Il avait simplement dit que Harry avait été assommé par le professeur de défense et qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi il était là. Dumbledore avait cru au mensonge de son frère et personne de l'école ne savait qu'il avait accompagné les trois Gryffondor.

Son projet en tête, il devait réunir autant d'informations que nécessaire pour accomplir son but. Il était resté trois ans et demi sur cette île et il avait retrouvé un semblant de vie. Grâce à son elfe, Pinssy, toutes ses blessures d'autrefois étaient cicatrisés. Même la cicatrice en forme d'éclair était moins visible, un peu de maquillage moldu et elle disparaissait. Le plus urgent était de découvrir comment son frère, son père et Dumbledore avaient tué Voldemort. La première chose qu'il fallait faire, se transformer suffisamment pour que personne le reconnaisse. Un peu de métamorphose ici ou là et le tour était joué.

La seconde chose qu'il fallait faire était de trouver une nouvelle baguette magique. La sienne avait été prise par Dumbledore et il doutait qu'il puisse la récupérer un jour, elle devait être en miette à l'heure qu'il est. Le problème fut à moitié résolue lorsque Pinssy lui donna la baguette de son ancien maitre. Elle n'était pas à cent pour cent fiables mais ce n'était pas comme s'il allait participer à un tournoi dans les jours prochains. C'était donc déguiser et armé de sa nouvelle baguette qu'il _transplana_. Il avait trouvé les consignes dans un livre et comment se déplacer de cette manière. Il avait appris très vite comment utiliser cette capacité d'abord sur l'île puis dans des endroits qu'il connaissait : le chemin de travesse, pré-au-lard ou même Goddric Hollow.

Revenir dans le monde magique avait été plus dure qu'il ne le pensait. Pendant sa convalescence sur l'île, tout avait changé et ce n'était pas certainement pour le mieux. Son père était resté ministre mais avait jugé inutile de poursuivre les mangemorts en fuite en déclarant que sans leur maitre ils étaient faibles. Il n'avait pas tord mais plusieurs problèmes étaient survenus après cette décision. Croupton junior toujours sous _polynectar _s'opposa à la politique de James Potter et trouva de plus en plus de personnes qui pensaient comme lui. Un an et demi après la mort de Voldemort, Croupton devint le ministre de la magie. Il promulgua plusieurs lois dans le sens contraire de ce qu'il avait promis. Une guerre interne dans le ministère eut lieu lorsque plusieurs né de moldu fut arrêté pour complot contre le ministère et envoyé à Azkaban sans procès. Mais la supercherie fut découverte, car l'étrange comportement du nouveau ministre inquiéta Dumbledore. Une bataille acharnée au ministère eut lieu et dura plusieurs heures, car Croupton avait réussi à s'enfermer dans son bureau. Lorsque la vérité fut révélée, il était déjà trop tard.

Les terribles confessions d'un mangemort que l'on croyait mort et qui avait infiltré le ministère sans qu'on en s'aperçoive fut la pire humiliation de tout les temps. Ses aveux furent pris sous _véritasérum _tandis qu'il raconta d'une voix monocorde absolument tout. Depuis sa libération par son père en échangeant sa place avec sa mère, jusqu'à la délivrance par son maître et de Pettigrow. Les plusieurs missions de son maître pendant le tournoi des trois sorciers, drogué Rogue et Karkaroff à leur insu, mettre le nom d'Harry Potter dans la coupe pour qu'il participe en tant que quatrièmes champions, transformé la coupe de feu en portoloin lors de la troisième tâches, le meurtre de Digorry par Pettigrow et la résurrection de Lord Voldemort grâce au sang d'Harry Potter. Plusieurs heures furent nécessaires pour découvrir tout les crimes qu'il avait commis.

Les jours suivants, les héros de la guerre furent contraint de faire profile bas. Les journaux ne parlaient plus que du "frère sacrifié" et du "frère usurpateur". Les articles des journalistes n'étaient pas tendre avec les Potter et personne ne les revit sur le devant de la scène à part pour l'enterrement d'Albus Dumbledore. Ce dernier avait été retrouvé sans vie, par sa directrice adjointe McGonagall, assis dans le siège de son bureau. Les obsèques eurent lieu à Poudlard et beaucoup de monde avait fait le déplacement pour rendre hommage une dernière fois au vieux sorcier. Mais Albus Dumbledore ne fut pas le seul à mourir car l'hécatombe ne faisait que commencer.

Certains y voyaient une malédiction du "frère sacrifié" d'autres pensaient juste à un châtiment des dieux sorciers et les autres espéraient qu'ils en réchapperaient. Les premiers furent ses parents, James et Lily Potter moururent d'une maladie magique très rare. Sirius fut le suivant une nuit de pleine lune ou il avait invité Remus Lupin chez lui. Celui-ci avait réussi à briser ses chaînes et sortir de sa cage, le reste vous pouvez l'imaginer. Remus Lupin s'était réveillé le lendemain sur le corps en charpie et sans vie de Sirius Black. Ne supportant pas d'avoir fait cela à son ami, Remus se donna la mort. Les Weasley et quelques uns des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix avaient eu des accidents les plus absurdes les uns que les autres. Par exemple, McGonagall avait basculé par-dessus la rampe des escaliers de Pourdlard qui bougeait ou Ronald Weasley faisant une chute de quinze mètres en tombant de son balai alors qu'il participait à un match de Quidditch. Les autres eurent le même destin tragique. Le sort s'acharnait sur tout le monde, seul son frère était toujours vivant. Mais Gabriel Potter n'ayant été qu'un usurpateur aux yeux de la société sorcière. Il avait décidé de fuir le monde magique devenant un alcoolique qui dépensait son argent en boisson ou aux jeux de hasard dans le monde moldu. Il fut tuer lors d'une rixe entre bandes rivales moldus d'une balle en pleine tête.

Et tout cela était passé dans la seconde année de la disparition de Voldemort et pendant sa guérison. Il y avait forcément quelqu'un ou quelque chose derrière tout cela. C'était donc sous une autre apparence et un faux nom qu'Harry Potter retourna dans le monde magique sous l'identité d'un journaliste américain : Johnny Miller, pour découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire. Après tout, s'il voulait voyager dans le temps il fallait mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour mieux connaître les personnes qu'il lui avait fait du mal.

…

**Voilà la première des trois parties que composent le chapitre 5.**

**La prochaine fois un flashback de la deuxième année d'Harry comprenant la chambre des secrets. Beaucoup de secrets vont être aussi découvert par Harry le concernant.**

**À plus... **


	7. Chapitre 5 2

**La deuxième partie du chapitre 5. **

**Attention vos yeux... et c'est parti ! !**

…

**Chapitre 5 : De plus en plus clair (partie 2)**

Voyagé dans le temps n'était pas une tâche facile, loin de là. Il ne suffisait pas de réciter une incantation, de traverser une porte magique ou encore de boire une potion, non il fallait faire tout cela et même encore plus. Le jour, le mois, l'année, la conjecture des planètes ou un évènement rare était nécessaire pour créer ce que les experts avaient surnommés "un vortex". Un vortex était une déchirure, dans l'espace temps, assez grande pour laisser passer quelques choses. Les sorciers avaient tout essayés, des animaux, des personnes volontaires ou encore des objets magiques, tout avait échoué. C'était ça le problème, ses sorciers ne savaient pas qu'on pouvait envoyer autre chose. Mais pour le moment, Harry avait d'autres préoccupations.

La première difficulté qu'il trouva avec sa nouvelle identité, c'était le récit précis de ce qu'il s'était passé lors de la bataille finale. Celle-ci s'était déroulée à Poudlard, car Voldemort voulait s'en emparer et tuer une fois pour toute Dumbledore et son ordre. Malheureusement, personne ne savait comment les Potter père et fils accompagné du directeur avaient tué le mage noir. Et personne ne lui faisait assez confiance pour parler. Il n'eut que le témoignage de Kingsley Schakelbot, le nouveau ministre, un ancien membre de l'ordre qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré avant son entrevue. Harry appris seulement qu'avant la mort du mage noir, Gabriel Potter avait parlé d'un secret concernant Voldemort. Albus Dumbledore avait découvert comment le tué. Cela l'avait amené à son second problème : entrer dans Poudlard et en ressortir sans que personne ne le découvre. Harry savait que les réponses se trouvaient dans l'ancien bureau du directeur Albus Dumbledore.

Il aurait très bien pu demander à son elfe Pinssy mais, il savait qu'elle ne saurait pas quoi chercher. Alors, il fallait qu'il entre par effraction dans la célèbre école de sorcellerie et avait une petite idée de comment si prendre. Il savait par où il entrerait, la cabane hurlante. Il savait de par son père qu'un tunnel avait été construit entre la cabane et le saule cogneur l'année ou Remus Lupin était entré en première année à Poudlard. Mais il y avait deux problèmes, le premier était de passer inaperçu tout au long du chemin entre le saule cogneur et le bureau du directeur et le second problème était d'entrer et de sortir du bureau sans être vu. La solution lui était venue lorsqu'il repensa à la difficulté qu'il avait eue à trouver de la nourriture sur l'île avant qu'il trouve la cabane du vieil ermite.

La topologie de l'île ressemblait à un ballon de rugby avec un banc de sable tout autour. Lorsque la marée montait le banc de sable disparaissait et seul les rochers étaient visibles. Les bateaux se fracassaient contre les récifs entourant l'île et beaucoup de marins évitaient la zone, car trop dangereuses. Au centre de l'île une immense forêt d'arbres tels que des chênes, des pins ou quelques châtaigniers avaient permis à Harry de survivre en y chassant les nombreux gibiers. Lapin, rat, cochon sauvage ou encore serpent étaient la plupart des animaux qu'il trouvait sur l'île. Il avait même mangé des insectes qu'il avait trouvés dans un arbre mort. Harry ne devait pas faire le difficile et grâce aux plantes il avait fait une pommade pour apaiser ses blessures.

Il avait eu aussi la surprise de découvrir qu'il n'était plus fourchelang. Cela le ramena à un souvenir des plus désagréables, la chambre des secrets, sa deuxième année. Il se souvenait...

_**Flashback on.**_

Harry parcourait les couloirs de l'école. Il avait entendu l'annonce du professeur McGonagall intimant à tous les élèves de retourner dans leurs dortoirs. Harry pensait tout de suite qu'une autre attaque avait eu lieu. En effet depuis quelque temps des élèves nés de parents moldus avaient été retrouvés pétrifier. Même Hermione Granger en fut la victime et maintenant que le directeur de Poudlard n'était plus à l'école, celle-ci pourrait fermer dans les jours qui viennent. Ce jour-là, Harry se trouvait dans les étages supérieurs et descendit vers son dortoir en passant près des bureaux des professeurs. Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir et une étrange conversation.

-Ma sœur a été prise, dit la voix de Ron Weasley alors qu'il passait la porte accompagné de Gabriel. Tu as entendu.

Harry se cacha derrière le mur et écouta.

-Je sais, mais nous ne pouvons rien faire pour le moment, s'exclama son frère la mine basse. Nous ne sommes pas sûrs que l'entrée de la chambre se trouve bien dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Rejoignons les autres et nous aviserons le moment venu.

Son frère et Ron partirent en direction des escaliers tandis que lui se dirigea vers les toilettes de Mimi. Il poussa la porte et y entra. Le fantôme demanda ce qu'il faisait là, mais il ne répondit pas. Il savait que la porte d'entrée de la chambre des secrets serait dans un endroit à la vue de tous. Il se dirigea vers les lavabos en disant en fourchelang : "ouvre-toi". L'un des robinets se mit à briller d'une lumière blanche en tournant sur lui-même. Un instant plus tard, le lavabo bascula et disparu, laissant apparaître l'entrée d'un gros tuyau suffisamment large pour permettre à un homme de s'y glisser. Harry s'avança et se laissa tomber.

Il avait l'impression de glisser sur un toboggan. Il avançait de plus en plus vite en s'éloignant de son point de départ. Au passage, il aperçut d'autres tuyaux qui partaient dans toutes les directions, mais aucun n'était aussi large. Son voyage se termina sur un sol rempli de squelette de rat. Il se releva et sortit sa baguette en lançant un sortilège de lumière et s'enfonça dans un tunnel obscur. Les parois étaient couvertes de vase et le sol de flaques d'eau. Ça marche fut laborieuse et trébucha sur une mue de serpent. Il reconnut la peau verte d'un basilic. Conscient du danger, Harry continua son escapade avec la ferme attention de sauver Ginny Weasley. Après une dernière courbe il se retrouva devant un mur sur lequel étaient gravés deux serpents entrelacés. De grosses émeraudes étincelantes étaient serties à la place des yeux.

-_Ouvrez, _dit-il en fourchelang.

Après une danse en cercle où les deux serpents essayaient de se mordre l'un l'autre, ils s'immobilisèrent et une immense porte s'ouvrit lui laissant la voix libre. Harry franchit alors l'ouverture. Il se retrouva à l'entrée d'une immense salle. Les piliers en pierre autour desquels s'enroulaient des serpents sculptés, soutenaient un plafond baigné dans l'obscurité. L'atmosphère de la salle était inquiétante, les ombres dansaient sur les murs, grâce aux torches qui s'allumaient au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Arrivé devant la statue gigantesque de Salazard Serpentard, Harry contempla le fondateur dans toute sa splendeur. Au pied du fondateur il trouva une silhouette vêtue d'une robe noire allongée face contre terre. Grâce aux cheveux roux, il reconnut Ginny Weasley. Il regarda les alentours et senti que quelque chose clochait.

-Tu n'es pas Gabriel Potter, dit une voix qui le fit sursauter.

Le nouveau venu était derrière lui et Harry le regarda après s'être retourné. C'était un élève de Serpentard, seize ou dix-sept ans. Il ne l'avait jamais vu à Poudlard mais il avait l'impression de connaître cette personne. Sa cicatrice lui faisait mal à mesure qu'il approchait.

-Qui es-tu, demanda Harry en ne le quittant pas des yeux. Ou plutôt qu'est-ce que tu es ?

-Un souvenir, répondit-il d'une voix paisible, conservé dans un journal intime pendant cinquante ans.

Il pointa l'index vers Ginny. Un petit livre noir était ouvert sur le sol. Harry sentait d'ici, la mauvaise odeur de la magie noire que dégageait le cahier. Il comprenait un peu mieux les choses.

-Un Serpentard, qui sait parler le fourchelang, je ne m'y attendais pas. Ce n'était pas prévu, car vois-tu j'attendais une autre personne.

Harry ne répondit pas et se contenta de ramasser le livre noir tout en regardant le Serpentard plus âgé. Celui-ci fut surpris d'un tel geste, mais continua de s'adresser à Harry.

-C'est grâce à ce journal intime que possédait Ginny Weasley que j'ai pu rouvrir la chambre des secrets. En y mettant ses pensées, ses envies, ses peurs, ses secrets... son âme. J'ai réussi à la contrôler sans même qu'elle le sache. C'était elle, tous ces messages. C'était encore elle, toutes ces attaques. Mais elle commençait à se méfier donc j'ai dû prendre possession d'elle une dernière fois. Finalement, grâce à elle, je pourrais revenir plus fort, plus puissant que jamais.

Il sortit une baguette, sûrement celle de Ginny et écrivit son nom : "Tom Elvis Jedusor". Il changea l'emplacement des lettres et on pouvait dorénavant lire : "Je suis Voldemort". Harry fut surpris, mais il savait qu'il avait un atout.

-Et je suppose que si je détruis le journal tu disparaîtras, s'exclama Harry un petit sourire en coin.

La réplique fit mouche, Jedusor s'exclama alors en fourchelang et ouvrit la bouche de la statue. Un énorme serpent en sortit et Harry eu juste le temps de se retourner à la recherche d'une pierre sur le sol. Il sortit sa baguette et prononça une formule.

-_Gallus mutato _(1), dit-il en pointant sa baguette sur un morceau de pierre au sol.

Aussitôt le caillou se transforma en coq. Le chant du coq se fit entendre dans toute la salle dans écho assourdissant. Le sol trembla un moment et fit comprendre à Harry que le basilic était mort, le chant du coq étant le seul moyen de terrasser un tel serpent. L'un des crochets du basilic tomba aux pieds d'Harry.

-Bien joué, dit alors Jedusor ne remarquant pas le crochet. Un élève de ton âge ne devrait pas savoir ce genre de transformation. Tu es plein de surpris...

Jedusor n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Harry empoigna le crochet du basilic et le plongea au cœur du journal. Un cri d'agonie transperça l'air et Jedusor disparut soudainement. Le silence était revenu dans la chambre. Il regarda Ginny qui n'avait pas bougé, elle était toujours inconsciente.

Harry retrouva les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde quelques minutes après. Ginny sur son dos, Harry avait réussi à remonter grâce à un escalier caché qui rejoignait la première entrée. Il avait décidé de ramener la Gryffondor à l'infirmerie même si elle commençait à peser lourd. Il passa la porte des toilettes et parcouru plusieurs couloirs quand soudain il se sentit tombé à la renverse, ensuite le trou noir.

Harry Potter se réveilla la bouche pâteuse et les membres engourdis. Il se sentait fatigué, lasse. Il avait l'impression d'avoir dormi sans vraiment dormir. Le soleil se levait et il constata qu'une fois de plus il se trouvait à l'infirmerie. Des voix fortes provenaient de derrière le rideau, Harry ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la conversation.

-...deux semaines, directeur, il est resté enfermer dans ce placard pendant deux semaines, cria le professeur Rogue. Comment voulez-vous que je me calme lorsque j'apprends que l'un de mes élèves a failli mourir. Il a été stupéfixé par au moins deux sortilèges, peut-être trois. Ce qui a permis au sortilège de rester actif une semaine. Et croyez vous qu'en une semaine il peut se relever comme si rien n'était. Sa magie a agi et l'a mis dans un coma artificiel pour le protéger bien qu'à la base le sortilège de_ stupéfaxion_ fait un effet semblable. Heureusement que le concierge l'a découvert dans le placard à balai sinon on aurait eu un cadavre sur les bras.

-J'en suis bien conscient qu'on a évité la catastrophe, répliqua Albus Dumbledore. Les circonstances ne nous étaient pas favorable à cause de la chambre des secrets, mon renvoi temporaire et l'incident avec Lockhart. Grâce à Gabriel on a pu retrouver la petite Weasley saine et sauve. La mort confirmée du basilic et le récit de Ginny a permis à l'école de ne pas fermer. L'euphorie du moment, personne n'a remarqué l'absence d'un élève.

-Certes, mais sa disparition ne fut confirmée que trois jours après les événements, dit la petite voix du professeur Flitwick. Tout le monde pensait qu'il avait été pétrifié et que le corps avait été caché. Personne n'avait eu l'idée de chercher là.

Il y eut un moment de silence et la voix du professeur Rogue continua.

-Vous croyez, vous, à l'histoire de Potter, concernant le sauvetage de la fille Weasley, demanda son directeur de maison septique.

-Bien sûr Severus, s'écria McGonagall scandalisée, on a bien vu les éléments de preuves. Le journal de "vous-savez-qui" et le crochet du basilic. Le directeur lui-même en a conclu que Gabriel avait affronté le basilic et Jedusor. Ginny a confirmé qu'elle avait été contrôlée par lui. Je demande comment "vous-savez-qui" a pu la contrôler.

-Jedusor, reprit Dumbledore, était un élève brillant. Qu'il est pu ensorceler son journal n'est pas anodin. Il a fait des choses tout aussi dangereuse durant son règne de terreur et qu'il est pu faire cela ne m'étonne pas.

-Nous devrions retourner à nos occupations, suggéra le professeur de métamorphose. Pompom s'occupera du reste, nous pouvons lui faire confiance.

Harry s'était rendormi une larme à l'œil.

_**Flashback off. **_

Il avait tout fait et c'était encore son frère qui récoltait les lauriers. D'ailleurs, Harry avait compris que son frère et Ron y étaient pour quelque chose dans son enfermement. Mais bon, peut-être avaient-ils cru que le méchant Serpentard avait kidnappé une gentille Gryffondor. Ce qui était étrange, c'est qu'après cela son frère le regardait bizarrement.

Il avait appris, par la suite, que le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal avait été retrouvé dans son bureau amnésique. D'après le directeur de Poudlard, Gilderoy Lockhart aurait utilisé sa baguette une fois de trop. Ce poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal était bel et bien maudit.

N'étant plus fourchelang, Harry trouva cela dommage qu'il ne pouvait plus parler aux serpents. C'était en mangeant un serpent pour survivre qu'il s'était posé mentalement une question : quel était sa forme animagus ? Et le déclic se fit : il allait devenir animagus et pourrait entrer par effraction à Poudlard sans que personne ne découvre la vérité. Après tout, qui penserait qu'un animal qu'il verrait pour la première fois serait un animagus.

Se transformer en animal était sans doute un petit plus que Harry pouvait se permettre, il avait du temps, énormément de temps. Il avait cherché dans la bibliothèque tout ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il apprenne comment devenir animagus. C'était plus facile qu'il le pensait et se demandait pourquoi personne n'essayait de le devenir. Si un sorcier comme Peter Pettigrow avait réussi à le devenir, ce dernier se transformait en rat, tout le monde pouvait le faire. En réalité, il avait découvert en lisant un livre, les dangers de la transformation : certains se transformaient que partiellement tandis que d'autres ne pouvaient pas se transformer faute de talent en métamorphose. Étant donné qu'il avait une baguette, celle de son aïeul, il pouvait au cas où sa transformation se passerait mal faire machine arrière.

Il existait trois sortes de transformations. La première que l'on appelait métamorphose ratée ou incomplète était la plus répandue. Le ou les personnes se retrouvaient souvent avec des oreilles de lapins, des plumes sur les bras ou sur le reste du corps, une queue qui poussait là où il ne faut pas, ou parfois n'arrivait à rien du tout. Ce n'était pas franchement amusant. Soit personne n'arrivait à se transformer faute d'affinité entre l'homme et l'animal ou soit il restait dans un état de transformation incomplète.

La deuxième que l'on appelait semi-transformation ou non contrôlé était dans la plupart des cas, la plus dangereuse, mais aussi la plus rapide, de trois à quatre années, car celui qui se transformait pour la première fois pouvait rester dans sa forme animale pour toujours. À cause de l'instinct bestial de l'animal, celui-ci prenait le dessus jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un annule le sort pour qu'il retrouve conscience humaine. C'était sans doute la méthode utiliser par son père et ses amis lorsqu'ils avaient appris à devenir animagus.

La troisième était appelée la transformation complète ou contrôlé. Cette dernière était la plus simple, mais aussi la plus longue, environ de deux à dix ans selon le sorcier et les talents en métamorphose. Elle avait eu aussi l'avantage de garder les vêtements que portaient le sorcier ou la sorcière lors de la transformation en animagus. Par exemple, McGonagall pouvait se changer en animal et vice versa sans à avoir à se retrouver nue devant ses élèves. Ainsi, elle gardait les caractéristiques de ses lunettes sur sa forme animagus. Elle contrôlait parfaitement sa transformation. Et il n'y avait pas dans cet état, l'effet "instinct bestial" de la deuxième méthode car le sorcier gardait ses facultés mentales lors de la transformation.

Devenir un animagus avait été très facile pour Harry, il avait mis moins de deux ans. Il avait comprit que ses talents en métamorphose l'avaient grandement aidé dans sa transformation en animal. Petit à petit, les bras d'abord, puis les jambes et pour finir le reste de son corps, Harry s'était transformé en un magnifique serpentaire "bacha". Cet animal était un magnifique oiseau de taille variable allant de cinquante-cinq à soixante-quinze centimètres. Son envergure, allant jusqu'à un mètre cinquante-cinq, le serpentaire se nourrissait principalement de reptiles tels que les lézards ou les serpents. En vol, il était aussi reconnaissable par la large bande blanche qui souligne les bordures noires des ailes et de la queue. La tête portait une épaisse huppe touffue et arrondie. Le bord de ses yeux étaient jaunes et son plumage brun foncé. L'ironie dans tout cela était que son côté Serpentard avait pris le dessus et sa transformation le prouvait.

Sa mission d'entrer dans le bureau directorial de Poudlard avait été un succès. Pendant les grandes vacances scolaire où personne n'était susceptible de l'interrompre et à la nuit tombée, il était passé par la cabane hurlante. Ensuite, il s'était transformé et avec sa nouvelle forme, il avait volé vers la fenêtre de l'ancien bureau d'Albus Dumbledore. Il l'avait franchi en cassant l'un des carreaux, transformé en animagus et retrouvé sa forme normale lorsqu'il toucha le sol. Il lança le sortilège de _gel_ sur les tableaux des anciens directeurs de Poudlard. L'action n'avait même pas duré plus de cinq secondes. Ses recherches pouvaient enfin commencer.

Harry avait cherché partout dans le bureau sombre sans rien trouver et il était sur le point d'abandonner lorsque une petite lumière dans le miroir d'une vitrine l'intrigua. Il suivit le petit éclat argenté qui scintillait dans une petite armoire dont l'interstice de la porte laissait voir une légère lumière. Malheureusement, la porte était bien fermé magiquement donc il en conclut qu'il fallait un mot de passe. Il connaissait Dumbledore assez bien pour savoir que la clé de l'énigme était en rapport avec son frère Gabriel. Même s'il s'était trompé de survivant, Dumbledore était dans la conviction qu'il ne s'était pas fourvoyé dans ses choix. C'est en prononçant le nom de son frère, "Gabriel Bogus Potter (2)", que la porte de l'armoire s'ouvrit. Il n'avait pas le temps d'admirer son butin, il réduisit tout à la taille de sa poche de sa robe et quitta les lieux en réparant la fenêtre. Personne ne devait savoir que le bureau avait été visité.

Devant lui se trouvaient toutes les explications et Harry n'arrivait pas à croire que Dumbledore est pu faire cela. Il ne comprenait pas comment l'ancien directeur de Poudlard était en arrivé là. Jeté une malédiction comme celle-ci équivalait à une torture mentale et physique qui pouvait durer toute une vie. Et les effets secondaires étaient imprévisibles.

Albus Dumbledore lui avait jeté la malédiction de l'ombre. Celle-ci était comme son nom l'indique une malédiction du type magie noire. Une sorte d'ombre était moulé autour de l'individu et celui qui y était soumis devenait quelque chose d'insignifiant, aux yeux du monde magique, les moldus n'y étant pas sensibles. Harry comprenait pourquoi le directeur de Poudlard, ses parents, son parrain ou le reste du monde magique avaient l'air de l'oublier constamment comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Mais le pire était que cette ombre l'obligeait à ne rien ressentir. Il était piégé dans son propre corps sans la moindre chance d'exprimer correctement ses émotions.

Malheureusement pour lui, Dumbledore avait levé la malédiction à son entrée à Poudlard, la seule chose qu'il ne fallait pas faire. L'ombre s'était répandue à son frère, son père, sa mère, son parrain à tous ceux qui avaient été en contact prolongé avec lui avant Poudlard. Libéré de cette ombre, Harry avait retrouvé le moyen d'exprimer ses émotions, mais ils étaient tellement embrouillés qu'il ne savait pas comment le faire. D'où certaine réaction de colère, envers son frère, sa famille ou les autres personnes. Tout s'expliquait enfin. Harry avait vu comment les effets secondaires avaient été dévastateurs pour tous ceux qu'il avait côtoyé.

Étant le lanceur, Albus Dumbledore fut le premier d'une longue série de mort inexpliquée. Le déclencheur ne pouvait être que sa mort pendant quelques minutes, mais cela avait prit deux années avant que la malédiction commence ses ravages. Lorsqu'il était tombé dans l'inconscience après avoir été touché par le sortilège de la mort, exécuté par son frère, il avait eu l'impression d'être entre la vie et la mort. Il avait vu une nouvelle fois ses grands-parents et ceux-ci lui avaient expliqués que Voldemort en prenant son sang avait été protégé par le sacrifice de sa grand-mère. Voldemort, sans le savoir, lui avait conféré un point d'ancrage magique, un peu à la manière d'un horcruxe.

C'était ça le secret de Voldemort, les boîtes contenaient chacun des objets magiques qui avaient servi de récepteur pour l'âme du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Celui-ci avait séparé son âme en sept morceaux. Les sept horcruxes étaient devant lui.

-Le premier : le journal de Jedusor qu'il avait détruit lorsqu'il était en deuxième année.

-Le deuxième : un médaillon qui avait appartenu à Salazard Serpentard et qui avait été découvert par un certain R.A.B. qui n'était autre que Regulus Acturus Black le frère de Sirius, détruit par son frère.

-Le troisième : une bague qui avait été découverte par James Potter, détruite par Dumbledore, et qui appartenait à la famille Gaunt.

-Le quatrième : la coupe de Poufsouffle qui était caché dans le coffre des Lestranges, volée par son frère et détruite par Ron Weasley.

-Le cinquième : c'était le serpent de Voldemort, Nagini, tué par Neville Londubat, avec l'épée de Gryffondor, au cours de la bataille finale de Poudlard.

-Le sixième : lui-même était considéré comme un horcruxes. Une étiquette à son nom marqué "Harry James Potter, horcruxes, détruit par Gabriel Potter"

-Le septième : c'était une autre étiquette au nom de Voldemort, tué par Gabriel Potter, James Potter et Albus Dumbledore.

Harry avait l'impression que quelque chose clochait, mais il ne savait pas quoi. En regardant longuement les horcruxes, il comprit. Il en manquait un. Il savait que Voldemort n'avait pas prévu de faire de lui un horcruxe donc le mage noir n'avait pas fait sept, mais huit horcruxes. Où pouvait-il bien se cacher et quel objet Voldemort avait choisi pour faire son horcruxe ?

La situation se compliquait, car Voldemort n'était pas mort. Il devait être encore sous cette forme de spectre. Il s'en occuperait plus tard. Il ouvrit la dernière boîte et fut surpris de son contenu, sa baguette magique. Il n'y avait aucun doute, c'était la sienne. Il l'a pris et aussitôt la baguette émit des étincelles rouge et or. La baguette émit un petit son, comme pour dire qu'elle était contente de retrouver son maître. Soudain le son se transforma en murmure puis il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler d'une voix lointaine. Ce n'était pas Pinssy, car la voix était humaine. Il sortit de la maison.

-_Harry Potter... approche..._

La voix était plus forte et venait de la forêt. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps mais la lune éclairait ses pas. Un vent fort s'était levé et les arbres se balançaient au rythme des rafales de plus en plus puissantes. Harry n'avait jamais ressenti cela auparavant, il se sentait attiré par cette voix.

_-Dans la forêt... je suis dans la forêt... _

Il pénétra sans même le vouloir dans la forêt. Il suivit un sentier qu'il ne connaissait pas. Le chemin était fait de pierres et Harry se dirigeait au centre de la forêt. Après plusieurs minutes, Harry se retrouva devant un petit autel fait de gros blocs de pierre. L'autel n'était pas grand, posé sur un sol bétonné en forme de cercle, il avait la particularité d'être orné de petites fleurs. Le plus étrange était le fantôme d'Alexandre White qui flottait au-dessus de l'autel et qui le regardait en souriant. Il avait l'air serein et s'exclama.

-_Harry Potter, nous nous rencontrons enfin, dit-il d'une voix solennelle._

À suivre...

**...**

**Et voilà, chapitre fini.**

**Note d'auteur: pour la partie animagus, j'ai tout inventé bien sûr. J, K, Rowling dit très peu sur "comment se transformer en animagus" donc j'ai bouché les trous.**

**Pour l'âge de la mort de Alexandre White, il est mort à l'âge de 126 ans et non à 118 ans, une petite erreur de date que j'ai corrigé.  
**

**(1) Gallus veut dire coq en latin, et mutato veut dire changement. Je ne parle pas latin mais cela sonnait bien. **

**(2) le nom complet du frère d'Harry. Gabriel est le nom d'un célèbre ange et Bogus veut dire plein de chose en anglais, faux, bidon, contrefait, mauvais, incorrect. Pourquoi ce deuxième prénom ? Vous le découvrirez plus tard...  
**

**Le chapitre 5, troisième partie, s'intitulera : Pour devenir une flamme. Il y aura un flashback de la troisième année, un autre très important et bien d'autres choses.**

**À la semaine prochaine... **


	8. Chapitre 5 3

**Voici la troisième partie du chapitre 5.**

**C'est parti. **

…

**Chapitre 5 : Pour devenir une flamme. (partie 3) **

C'était incroyable, fantastique même. Harry Potter avait un professeur surprenant. Il avait beaucoup lu lorsqu'il avait trouvé la bibliothèque, mais être enseigné par quelqu'un qui sait de quoi il parle est toujours mieux que l'auto enseignement qu'il s'était imposé. Alexandre White était un sorcier talentueux et Harry avait beaucoup à apprendre de cet homme.

Alexandre White ressemblait beaucoup à Dumbledore du point de vue physique. Ses cheveux blancs étaient très longs et derrière ses petites lunettes rectangulaires on voyait des yeux bleus d'une telle intensité qu'on pouvait lire toute la sagesse de l'homme. Une barbichette qu'il caressait de temps en temps, signe d'une grande réflexion, lui donnait un style bien à lui.

Ils confectionnaient une potion difficile. Celle-ci était capitale pour qu'il puisse faire son voyage dans le temps. Il mélangeait la potion comme demandé par son professeur.

-Cette potion est très spéciale. On l'appelle la potion de l'âme errante. Elle est nécessaire pour que tu puisses passer dans le vortex, elle renforce ton âme et nécessite beaucoup de soins.

-Vous avez dit que pour voyager dans le temps, il fallait que mon âme et mon esprit fusionnent. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment sous cette apparence je pourrais voir, car je n'aurais pas d'enveloppe charnelle.

-Oui, en effet. Ton corps que tu abandonneras dans ce temps sera un sacrifice nécessaire pour ouvrir le vortex suffisamment grand. En règle générale tu ressentiras la magie, les sorciers qui t'entoureront, la vie. Tu n'as pas besoin de voir avec tes yeux, tu le verras avec ta magie, ton esprit et ton âme. C'est pour cela que personne n'est arrivé à voyager dans le temps. Il faut que ton âme soit mûre.

-Et comment fait-on pour avoir une âme mûre ? Demanda Harry curieux.

-C'est très simple, il suffit de vivre au moins cent ans, répondit-son aïeul. Lorsqu'un sorcier vit un siècle, un phénomène rare se produit. On l'appelle ce phénomène "l'élévation". Tu pourras mieux comprendre les choses, mais tout le monde ne peut pas le faire. Moi-même je n'ai pas accédé à cet état. Il faut vivre un bouleversement, connaître une tragédie dans sa vie pour ne serait-ce qu'approcher l'élévation.

Harry resta silencieux et continua de faire ce que son mentor lui disait de faire. Alexandre White était ce qu'on appelait un fantôme consistant. Il pouvait toucher les choses et interagir avec les gens. Il fallait laisser la potion reposée plusieurs années avant de l'utiliser.

Les runes étaient également nécessaires pour le voyage et il apprit comment les apprendre, les utiliser, les dessiner ou même les graver à jamais. Son mentor disait toujours qu'il fallait contenir toute cette magie et grâce aux runes, le vortex ne risquerait pas d'exploser. C'était selon lui nécessaire pour que personne, dans le monde magique découvre ce qu'il prépare.

Son mentor lui avait enseigné beaucoup de choses. Il avait appris également du conflit entre les White et les Black. La rivalité entre les deux familles avait commencé dans la génération de Phinéas Nigellus Black pour une histoire de sang. Les Black privilégiaient la pureté du sang alors que les White préféraient s'ouvrir au monde moldu par des mariages d'abord puis en prenant une bonne place dans la société moldu comme sorcière. Cela n'avait pas plus aux Black qui lança une malédiction au patriarche des White.

Cette malédiction consistait à tuer les premiers nés garçons des White en privant ainsi les White de prospérer et de futur héritier. Cette fatalité ne cessait que si le nom des White disparaissait. Étant donné que Alexandre White était le deuxième né, il échappa à la mort. Sa sœur Pénéloppe ayant changé son nom en Potter réussit à éviter sa triste destinée. Mais le nom des White ne disparût pas pour autant, car certaines familles avaient dans leur arbre généalogique au moins une femme née White, les femmes étant les seules à avoir échappé à la malédiction.

Il apprit également les secrets de Dumbledore grâce aux souvenirs qu'il avait conservés dans une pensine. Sa sœur Kendra avait été tuée accidentellement dans une bagarre entre Grindelwald, Dumbledore et son frère Abelforth. Il y avait beaucoup de souvenirs dans la pensine. Grâce à cela, Harry pût apprendre que Dumbledore le considérait plus comme un horcruxe, qu'un être humain. Il avait raconté à ses parents la vérité sur ce qu'il pensait et avait révélé la prophétie. Celle-ci disait :

_**« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais à la naissance ils seront deux, l'un aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore et l'autre ne sera que le miroir du premier... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois ... » **_

Dumbledore n'avait rien comprit à la prophétie. Son frère avait aussi une cicatrice, mais lorsque Harry le regardait, il ne voyait que son reflet comme dans un miroir. Voldemort avait bien dit que la dernière chose qu'il avait vue sont ses yeux verts. Son frère avait les yeux noisette comme son père.

Dumbledore pensait que "l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre" désignait Gabriel et lui alors qu'elle indiquait Voldemort et lui. Le directeur de Poudlard avait cru que s'il mourait de la main de Gabriel, en détruisant en même temps l'horcruxe à l'intérieur de lui, ils pourraient vaincre Voldemort plus facilement. Et le problème était là, son frère n'avait pas vaincu Voldemort seul, il avait été aidé.

Son frère avait toujours cette tendance à être aidé par quelqu'un d'autre. Harry, quant à lui, n'avait jamais eu de soutien de la part des autres, surtout des adultes. Il se rappelait sa troisième année à Poudlard. Pettigrow avait réussi à s'évader de la prison d'Azkaban. Les détraqueurs étaient postés en dehors des enceintes de l'école. Les effets de ses monstres avaient été dévastateurs chez lui. Il avait été obligé, une fois de plus, à se débrouiller seul.

_**Flashback on.**_

C'était la fin du mois d'avril, le beau temps se faisait attendre. La neige avait fondu, mais à cause des détraqueurs un froid glacial s'était répondu autour du château de Poudlard. Harry se trouvait à la limite des effets des gardiens d'Azkaban et s'entraînait à utiliser le sortilège du _patronus_. Cela faisait quelques mois qu'il avait commencé à apprendre à contrer les détraqueurs. Il avait demandé tout d'abord de l'aide à Remus Lupin le professeur de défense, mais il avait refusé disant qu'il avait trop de travail.

Remus Lupin avait été nommé professeur de défense contre les forces du mal cette année, à la demande du directeur de Poudlard. Il avait obtenu l'accord de son amie Lily pour prendre congé de son emploi actuel. James avait demandé à son ami de garder un œil sur son fils Gabriel et de le protéger contre Pettigrow si celui-ci se montrait à Poudlard.

Mais lorsque Harry avait vu que Lupin aidait son frère pour le même problème il sût qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais de l'aide du professeur donc il s'était retourné vers son directeur de maison. Le professeur Rogue lui avait donné deux méthodes. La première était le sortilège du _patronus _qui permettait de faire apparaître un gardien qui le protégerait contre les effets des détraqueurs.

La deuxième méthode était d'étudier l'_occlumancie_ qui permettait de renforcer son esprit contre les attaques mentales. Cette méthode avait un inconvénient contre les détraqueurs, on ne peut pas s'en protéger indéfiniment, car l'esprit serait sans cesse solliciter et il fallait un esprit clair et bien ordonné, ce qu'il n'avait pas car trop jeune.

Donc il avait choisi la première méthode, mais seule une brume argentée sortait de sa baguette. Il avait choisi un lieu où presque personne ne venait jamais, entre la cabane de Hagrid et le saule cogneur. Le couvre-feu de neuf heures, imposé par les professeurs allaient bientôt sonner et la nuit commençait à tomber.

Il allait retourner au château quand il entendit des voix qui se dirigeaient vers lui. Il se cacha derrière une bute et regarda les nouveaux arrivants.

-On est tout proche, dit une voix masculine. Il ne doit plus être loin. Tiens... mon Serpentard de frère est là aussi... étrange.

Il se demanda comment son frère Gabriel avait su qu'il était là. Il se redressa et regarda son frère qui était accompagné par Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, Neville Londubat étant absent. Gabriel tenait un parchemin dans sa main et Harry reconnut la carte du maraudeur que son père et ses amis avaient créée lorsqu'ils étaient encore élèves à Poudlard. Cela expliquait comment son frère savait qu'il était là.

-Je pensait que la carte avait été perdue, dit-il pour faire la conversation.

-Non, c'était Rusard qui l'avait confisquée. Fred et George l'ont piquée dans le bureau de Rusard lorsqu'ils étaient en premières années.

Leur conversation n'était pas amicale seulement dénué d'un soupçon de sarcasme. Harry aurait bien voulu lui sauter à la gorge pour toutes les choses passées, mais à chaque fois qu'il pensait le faire, il se ravisait.

-Dis-moi où se trouve Pettigrow où sinon...

-Pettigrow ? Tu plaisantes j'espère, il doit être en fuite à l'heure qu'il est.

-Pourtant, il y a son nom écrit sur la carte, s'écria Ron en faisant des gestes grossiers vers la carte.

-Et vous vous êtes précipités dans la gueule du loup sans même avoir averti quelqu'un de sa présence. Franchement, si vous réfléchissez un peu, il doit être sous sa forme animagus.

-C'est un rat, sursauta Gabriel comme s'il venait de souvenir de quelque chose d'important, comment allons-nous faire pour le trouver ?

-Je vous avais bien dit qu'il fallait prévenir un professeur, vous m'écouter jamais, dit alors Hermione en croisant les bras.

Elle avait une petite mine, ses yeux étaient rouges, ses cheveux mal étaient coiffés comme si elle venait de se réveiller. Il comprit en fixant la chaîne autour de son cou. Elle le remit précipitamment sous son pull pour le cacher lorsqu'elle vit Harry fixer son étrange pendentif.

-Rien qu'à moi à l'idée de vous _aider,_ en insistant sur le mot, mais je ne veux pas encore me retrouver à l'infirmerie, alors salut.

Il s'apprêtait à partir lorsque Ron le plaqua au sol et l'immobilisa.

-Je suis sûr qu'il sait où est le rat, en s'adressant aux autres. Allez, dis-nous, où est Pettigrow ?

Harry se retrouva bloqué par le genou de Ron tandis qu'il lui tenait fermement le bras gauche derrière son dos. Il entendit un craquement sinistre. Ron était tellement surpris qu'il relâcha sa prise. Cet imbécile lui avait cassé le bras. Celui-ci était tordu dans un angle bizarre alors que les hurlements de Harry résonnaient dans la petite plaine. Les trois Gryffondor étaient sous le choc.

-Bien joué Weasley, dit alors une voix qui les fit sursauter. Je n'aurais pas besoin de le faire moi-même. _Incarcerem._

Le sortilège lancé ligota les trois Gryffondor ensemble et se retrouvèrent tous dans l'incapacité de faire le moindre mouvement, les cordes se resserrant de plus en plus. Peter Pettigrow se rapprocha d'eux.

-Vous auriez dû faire ce qu'il a dit, dit-il en montrant Harry sur le sol qui se tordait de douleur les larmes aux yeux. Bien, j'aurais bien voulu discuter un peu plus avec vous mais j'ai une mission à accomplir. _Oubliettes_.

Le sort fut lancé trois fois. Leurs regards des trois Gryffondor se firent lointain et une expression d'indifférence rêveuse apparurent sur leurs visages.

-Bien, dit Pettigrow, à nous deux. Cela a été difficile de venir jusqu'à toi mais...

Il ne put finir sa phrase, car Harry s'était relevé malgré sa douleur et pointait sa baguette vers le traître. Peter Pettigrow prit peur et commença à reculer.

-Harry, mon petit Harry... c'est moi...Queudver... tu ressembles tellement à ton père.

-Ne parlez pas de mon père, cria Harry les larmes aux yeux à cause de la douleur.

Son bras pendait le long de son corps dans un angle bizarre. La douleur était telle qu'il avait failli perdre connaissance, mais avec les derniers évènements il ne pouvait pas laisser faire Pettigrow.

-_Stupéfix... Impedimenta... Confundo..._

Harry essayait tant bien que mal de bien visé, mais avec son bras douloureux et sa vision floue, il ne pût toucher le mangemort aucune fois, car, soit il ratait sa cible, soit Pettigrow se protégeait avec un bouclier magique. Le combat dura plusieurs minutes et Harry sentait ses yeux se fermer tout seul. Soudain, un froid glacial le fit frissonner, la lumière se fit plus sombre et l'air se fit de plus en plus lourd. Il vit Pettigrow se transformer en rat et fuit la queue entre les jambes en disparaissant derrière le saule cogneur. Harry regarda autour de lui, des détraqueurs, par centaine, l'entouraient de tous les côtés. Il était piégé.

Spero Pratonum... Spero Pratonum...Spero Pra...

Il essaya le sortilège du patronus plusieurs fois, mais il était trop affaibli. Il repensa alors à tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Ses parents... Les détraqueurs volaient autour de lui. Son enfance...Ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Sa vie à Poudlard... Les mauvais souvenirs revenaient, mais il resta conscient sans doute à cause de la douleur de son bras. Son frère... En pensant à lui, une colère sourde envahit Harry lui donnant un peu d'énergie. Il leva sa baguette et cria.

-SPERO PRATONUM.

Une lumière argentée sortit de la baguette d'Harry et un animal en sortit. Celui-ci était d'un blanc pur. Il ressemblait à cheval mais s'en était pas un. Il avait de magnifique ailes blanches, un pégase. Celui-ci émit un son réconfortant et chargea les détraqueurs. Ces derniers prirent la fuite et le froid disparut, la lumière réapparut et le silence se fit à nouveau.

Harry, fatigué par l'effort qu'il venait de faire, s'évanouit.

Il se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard encore et toujours à l'infirmerie, son bras gauche enveloppé dans des bandages. L'année s'était écoulée sans autre incident. L'affaire avait jasé lorsque les parents d'élèves avaient appris que Pettigrow s'était introduit dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

Le sortilège d'amnésie fut facilement levé et les trois Gryffondor pût raconter leur version des faits alors qu'il était toujours inconscient. Lorsqu'il lût dans les journaux ce que son frère avait raconté concernant l'affaire Pettigrow, il fut sous le choc.

Son frère n'avait pas pu fermer sa grande bouche de gros menteur. Il avait dit qu'il avait failli capturer Pettigrow et que si les détraqueurs n'étaient pas intervenus, le mangemort serait retourné en prison. Non seulement son frère discréditait le ministère qui l'avait toujours soutenu jusque-là mais aussi n'avait pas semblé savoir les conséquences qu'auraient ses paroles.

Parce que si le survivant, n'avait pas fait fuir les détraqueurs, alors qui, au nom de Merlin, avait réussi à produire un _patronus _corporel tellement puissant que les gardiens d'Azkaban ne puissent plus revenir à Poudlard pour le reste de l'année.

Personne ne savait que Harry Potter avait sauvé son frère et ses deux amis d'un mangemort, mais aussi d'une centaine de détraqueurs. Les élèves de Poudlard ne cessaient de questionner à ce sujet son frère qui pour une fois n'était pas au centre de l'attention.

Pourtant, deux choses le préoccupaient. Le premier était que Peter Pettigrow était venu pour lui et pas pour son frère, cela ne faisait aucun doute, le deuxième était la forme de son patronus. Le pégase était un animal mythique même chez les sorciers.

C'est un Harry lasse de tous ses mensonges et de tous ses secrets qui réussit à finir sa troisième année d'étude de sorcellerie à Poudlard. L'avenir promettait d'être sombre.

**Flashback off.**

Les deux choses qui le préoccupaient à l'époque étaient maintenant résolus. Pettigrow avait eu l'idée de le capturer avant de se présenter à son maître, mais il avait échoué. Il avait toutefois rejoint son maître plus tard.

Pour la forme de son patronus, au début c'eût été compliqué de savoir pourquoi le pégase était sorti de sa baguette. Il eût la réponse bien plus tard, le pégase se montrait qu'aux êtres qui étaient désignés par une prophétie qu'on aurait mal interprétée et qui pouvaient se compter que sur les doigts d'une main.

Durant plus de soixante-dix ans après avoir vu son mentor revenir l'aider à faire son voyage dans le temps, Harry s'apprêtait à franchir le vortex qu'il convoquerait grâce aux runes qu'il avait apprises pendant son apprentissage à devenir un sorcier plus que qualifié.

Son mentor Alexandre White était parti depuis longtemps et Harry n'oublierait jamais l'homme. Il le considérait comme un père et Harry avait appris beaucoup de choses sous la tutelle de son aïeul. En tout cas, Harry savait qu'il était plus proche d'un mage maintenant grâce à lui.

Les grands mages avaient la faculté de ressentir la magie grâce à leurs pouvoirs très avancés. Ces sorciers avaient des noms comme, manitou suprême (Dumbledore), enchanteur (Merlin) ou même Seigneur des Ténèbres (Voldemort).

Harry était resté tout de même en contact avec la civilisation et était revenu à Poudlard après avoir passé plus de six longues années d'études avec son mentor. Pendant une vingtaine d'année, de quarante à soixante ans, il avait occupé le poste de professeur de potion.

Cela lui avait pris une dizaine d'année avant qu'il trouve le dernier horcruxe. Celui-ci était caché dans une salle de Poudlard elle-même caché au septième étage, elle s'appelait la salle sur demande.

Cette salle cachait le célèbre diadème "perdu" de Serdaigle. Il avait trouvé à l'odeur que dégageait l'item magique. Étant donné qu'il était professeur de potion, il détruisit l'horcruxe avec du venin de basilic. Cela avait été facile de questionner les fantômes de Poudlard, pour connaître l'histoire du diadème. Ce dernier avait été volé par la fille de Serdaigle, Héléna. Celle-ci était connue sous le nom de la dame grise de Serdaigle.

Tom Elvis Jedusor avait charmé le fantôme qui lui avait tout révélé. Le futur mage noir pensait que personne ne découvrirait cette salle jusqu'à ce que lui, Harry Potter, ne détruise sa dernière chance de rester quasi immortel.

Lorsque Voldemort était revenu, vingt-huit ans après sa soi-disant défaite contre Gabriel Potter, Dumbledore et James Potter. Ses derniers fidèles répondant à l'appel de leur maître, lui Harry Potter n'avait pas voulu manquer le retour du mage noir. Grâce à ses aptitudes en magie, il sût exactement quand l'héritier de Serpentard reviendrait une nouvelle fois.

Ses disciples n'étaient pas nombreux, une bonne dizaine à tout casser, âgés tous de plus d'une cinquantaine d'années, ils avaient constaté, avec des yeux ronds, le retour à la vie du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Harry avait regardé amuser, un Drago Malefoy chauve, s'agenouiller aux pieds de son maître.

S'il avait réussi à trouver le lieu où Voldemort allait renaître, se fut uniquement grâce à ses talents en détection en magie. Un art dont seul les grands mages pouvaient pratiquer. Il se souvenait très bien de ce jour fatidique.

_**Flashback on.**_

C'était un mois d'août de l'année deux mille trente-cinq et Harry venait à peine de fêter son cinquantième anniversaire. Pinssy son elfe était morte depuis plus d'une quinzaine d'année, un an avant qu'il n'entre comme professeur de potion à Poudlard, depuis il se débrouillait seul, mais en intégrant la célèbre école il menait un train de vie confortable.

Il avait pris un pseudonyme et pour les élèves de Poudlard, il était connu comme le professeur White. Pour l'actuel directeur de Poudlard, Monsieur Alexandre White était un expert en potions et beaucoup d'étudiants aimaient leurs professeurs pour ses conseils qui avaient suscité énormément de vocations dans l'art des potions.

C'était les vacances scolaires d'été et Harry profitait de ses vacances lorsqu'il sentit dans l'air un changement. Il suivit, en _transplanant, _la perturbation de magie qu'il avait détectée. Il se retrouva dans une immense forêt, il reconnut le lieu, l'Albanie.

Ce lieu était très caractérisé par la dominance des pins noirs et aux montagnes environnantes. Il entendit des voix et avança à travers la forêt le plus silencieusement possible. À quelques mètres de là, une petite clairière dégagée de tout arbre, plusieurs personnes entouraient une autre qui discourait sur son immortalité.

Harry regarda, pour la deuxième fois et caché derrière un arbre, Voldemort bel et bien vivant. Il écouta attentivement espérant récolter des informations.

-... mes chers amis me revoilà de retour, je suis immortel et personne ne peut me vaincre. La mort ne veut pas de moi. J'ai attendu assez longtemps et ai pris possession d'un sorcier qui, à nouveau, m'a donné un nouveau corps.

-Maître, comment avez-vous fait ? Demanda Drago Malefoy en s'agenouillant et en s'inclinant. Je vous ai vu à la bataille de Poudlard coincé par Potter, père et fils et de Dumbledore. Lorsqu'on a vu votre corps...

-Oui mon corps était mort, mais pas mon âme... ma magie... mon esprit... Personne ne peut me donner la mort. Tous mes plus grands ennemis sont morts et le monde de la magie sera le nôtre comme il se doit.

Les mangemorts s'exclamèrent en sortant leurs baguettes et en lançant des éclairs dans le ciel pour fêter comme il se doit le retour de leur maître. Harry en ayant vu assez, lança un sort anti-transplanage autour de la zone. Il se dévoila.

-Je crains que tes ambitions devront attendre, voire enterré, s'exclama Harry en s'avançant vers le groupe de mangemorts.

Tous levèrent leurs baguettes, près à se battre. Voldemort sourit étrangement et regarda le nouveau venu.

-Tu n'es pas un de mes mangemorts, dit le mage noir d'une voix calme. Venir là seul n'est pas très judicieux. Je voudrais savoir quel impudent ose se mettre en travers de mon chemin.

-Hé, s'écria soudainement l'un des mangemorts, mais c'est le professeur de potion de Poudlard, Alexandre White. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Vous vous êtes perdu en cherchant des ingrédients.

Les mangemorts s'esclaffèrent d'un rire moqueur.

-Apparemment, tu es un professeur à Poudlard, reprit Voldemort toujours sereinement. Tu pourrais être utile et me rejoindre.

Un petit ricanement s'échappa des lèvres de l'intrus. Ce n'était vraisemblablement pas la réponse qu'il attendait. Il lança un doloris qui fut aussitôt arrêté par un bouclier magique. Harry ne s'en préoccupa pas et continua à s'avancer tranquillement. Le mage noir s'aperçut alors l'énorme bouclier qui l'entourait lui et ses mangemorts.

-Je vois, dit un Voldemort inquiet, tu as pris tes précautions. Mais nous sommes une dizaine alors que tu es seul. Ton bouclier ne pourra pas te protéger contre tout le monde.

Tous lancèrent au même moment chacun un sortilège, avada kedavra étant le plus utilisé. Il y eut un tonnerre assourdissant tandis que le bouclier ne bronchait pas. Harry ne fut pas touché une seule fois. Il s'exclama en souriant.

-Tu es impuissant, dit-il, comme moi j'ai été impuissant de nombreuses fois. J'ai toujours pensé que les adultes étaient des hypocrites. Lorsqu'on m'a enfermé à Azkaban pour un meurtre que je n'avais pas commis, j'ai pensé que j'avais touché le fond et que je ne pouvais pas tomber plus bas.

-J'avais à peine quinze ans à l'époque, le ministre, mon père, ma famille, tout le monde croyait que j'avais tué Cédric Digorry.

Les mangemorts regardaient leur maître, pour savoir quoi faire, mais celui-ci semblait avoir reconnu l'homme en face de lui. C'était le véritable survivant, Harry Potter, que tous croyaient mort depuis longtemps. Harry continua son récit aux hommes qui ne pouvaient rien faire pour le moment.

-J'étais, bien sûre, innocent, continua-t-il, cela a été le pire moment de ma vie. Lorsque mon frère est arrivé dans ma cellule en compagnie de nos parents et de Dumbledore, j'ai pensé que ma fin était arrivée. Mon propre frère avait été conditionné dès le plus jeune âge à me haïr. J'ai été considéré comme un horcruxe par le directeur de Poudlard et ma famille, ton horcruxe. Pour eux, j'étais un sacrifice nécessaire pour le plus grand bien de tous.

Voldemort, en entendant ces paroles, devient fou de rage. Il essaya absolument tout, de la magie noire en passant par la magie spirituelle voir élémentaire, tout y passa, ses mangemorts l'aidant dans sa tâche. Certains mêmes essayèrent de transplaner, mais se retrouvèrent désartibuler.

-Inutile, dit-il en sortant sa baguette magique, le bouclier que j'ai mis en place est trop fort pour que vous puissiez même l'embrocher. Dans quelques secondes, il cessera de fonctionner.

Il lança un sort et un cercle de flammes entoura les mangemorts, Voldemort et lui-même. Le bouclier de protection qui l'avait créé juste pour l'occasion se brisa à l'instant où un dernier sort lancé par un mangemort le manqua de peu. Il leva une nouvelle fois sa baguette et un autre cercle de flammes entoura le mage noir cette fois-ci. Il se tourna vers les mangemorts.

-Bien cela l'occupera un petit moment. Je voudrais savoir lequel d'entre vous, me donnera les informations que je cherche. Peut-être toi, Drago Malefoy, dit-il en le regardant de ses yeux verts.

-Je ne dirais rien, doloris, lança-t-il en direction de son ex-condisciple de Serpentard.

Harry esquiva facilement le sort. Un autre sort envoyé par un autre mangemort le manqua puis un autre et encore un autre. Harry leva son regard vers les mangemorts et soudain tous se retrouvèrent à genoux, la tête entre les mains, en criant.

-Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que tu leur as fait ? Demanda-t-il à présent mort de peur.

-De la légilimancie bien appliqué, répondit Harry en regardant les mangemorts se tortiller au sol. Il me regardait droit dans les yeux, le seul moment où ils étaient vulnérables. Alors, c'est à ton tour de me révéler tous tes secrets.

-Tu ne pourras pas le faire, je sais pratiquer l'occlumancie, moi.

-Allons, comment crois-tu que j'ai réussi à mettre à genoux une dizaine de mangemorts ? Ma légilimancie était beaucoup trop forte pour qu'ils puissent y résister.

Harry s'approcha de Malefoy, le désarma et mit la paume de sa main droite sur son front et commença à extraire tous les souvenirs du mangemort. Cela lui prit trois minutes pour trouver les informations qu'il cherchait. Il se retira, laissant Malefoy agoniser et se tourna vers Voldemort toujours empêtrer dans le cercle de flamme. Il éteignit les flammes d'un geste de la main.

-À présent il ne reste plus que toi, annonça-t-il au mage noir qui regardait Harry avec haine. Comme tu peux le voir j'ai mis à terre tes disciples. Allons-y.

Aussitôt la clairière se mit à vibrer devant les pouvoirs des deux sorciers. D'énormes explosions, des arbres qui tombaient sous la force des sortilèges, un vent violent qui s'était levé, la clairière était maintenant ravagée par des cratères ici et là, on aurait dit un champ de bataille. Les deux sorciers se battaient depuis dix minutes sans baisser le rythme des sortilèges, métamorphoses ou enchantements lorsqu'un cri de douleur résonna à travers les arbres de la forêt.

Voldemort se tenait le moignon ensanglanté et regardait avec horreur sa main gauche qui se consumait au sol brûler par un sort que ce maudit Potter avait lancé. Il avait sous-estimé son adversaire. Sa baguette vola à travers la clairière et Harry la rattrapa au vol.

-Ainsi se termine la vie de Voldemort alias Tom Elvis Jedusor. Adieu.

-Je suis immortel, personne ne peut me battre, cracha-t-il de fureur. Je reviendrais encore et encore s'il le faut.

-Désolé, mais j'ai détruit le diadème de Serdaigle, il y a longtemps. Avada Kedavra.

Alors que les yeux de Voldemort exprimaient de la peur suite à cette révélation, le sortilège de la mort frappa le mage noir en plein cœur qui s'effondra au sol. Harry lança un _incendio_ sur le corps sans vie de Voldemort. Celui-ci disparut pour toujours. Il se retourna vers les mangemorts qui commençait à immerger de sa précédente attaque mentale.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire d'eux ?

_**Flashback off.**_

Non il ne les avait pas tués. Il avait jeté des sortilèges d'amnésie à tous les mangemorts. Chacun se réveillerait dans la forêt avec un mal de crâne et croirait qu'ils ont fait la fête comme des fous, toute la nuit. Le passage Voldemort serait oublié ainsi que sa petite confrontation avec eux. Il avait agrémenté le tout avec des bouteilles de Whisky pur Feu qui leur avait fait boire de force.

Il savait aussi qu'ils n'avaient dit à personne où ils allaient, ne croyant pas réellement au retour de leur défunt maître. Ensuite, il était retourné à Poudlard être le professeur pendant cinq ans. Il démissionna de son poste après avoir copié certains ouvrages de Poudlard et retourna sur son île préparer son voyage.

Le voyage dans le temps n'avait plus de secret pour lui. Âgé de cent trois ans, Harry James Potter regardait l'éclipse solaire qui aurait lieu d'ici quelques minutes. Il avait bu la potion de l'âme errante il y a trente minutes et avait finit de dessiner les runes de protection sur le sol de l'autel où il avait vu son aïeul, Alexandre White, pour la première fois. L'éclipse était le phénomène rare qu'il attendait depuis longtemps.

Il se plaça au centre du pentagramme qu'il avait dessiné avec des inscriptions runiques autour pour se protéger de tout retour de magie. Il récita une incantation en latin tandis que les runes s'illuminaient d'une lumière blanche. Le pentagramme, quant à lui, tournait autour de lui-même de plus en plus vite. Le soleil fut caché par la Lune, le ciel s'obscurcit, quelques étoiles furent visible et la température baissa de quelques degrés.

Une fissure dans l'espace-temps s'ouvrit. C'était extraordinaire il voyait au-dessus de lui une porte s'ouvrir alors qu'il commençait à se pétrifier. La sensation était atroce, il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur son âme. D'abord, tout petit, une sorte de balle de golf, puis de plus en plus grande, son âme sortit de son corps. Une forme lumineuse, d'un blanc pur, ayant la forme d'une lumière diffuse, mais qui n'avait ni tête ni corps, resta suspendu au-dessus du pentacle.

Il voyait la magie, les filaments, les ondes... tout, il pouvait même distinguer la forme pétrifiée de son ancien corps. Il regarda une dernière fois l'île un peu nostalgique et s'engouffra dans le vortex. Le voyage fut éprouvant ballotter entre les affres du temps qu'il savait dangereuses pour un corps vivant. Il allait renaître.

xXXXxXXXXx

Dans l'hôpital magique de Sainte Mangouste de Londres, caché des moldus depuis plus de trois cents cinquante ans, deux heureux parents attendaient un événement qu'ils espéraient depuis maintenant neuf mois, la naissance de leur premier enfant.

-Poussez...madame...poussez, dit la sage femme mage à la futur jeune maman.

La femme était très belle malgré la sueur de l'effort qu'elle accomplissait depuis plus de cinq minutes. Ses longs cheveux bruns, attachés dans un chignon pour l'occasion, étaient la caractéristique d'une famille de sorciers très puissante, les Black.

L'homme qui assistait à l'accouchement était grand et ses cheveux châtains désordonnés ainsi que sa grande prestance étaient le signe d'une autre famille puissante, les Potter.

Charlus Potter et Doréa Potter née Black, allait avoir un enfant malgré les consignes des guérisseurs qui disaient tous, que l'enfant ne survivrait pas à l'accouchement. Doréa Potter avait une maladie très rare, cause de la consanguinité des Sangs Purs et ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant. Lorsqu'elle tomba enceinte les Potter avaient fait tout leur possible pour que la naissance se passe bien.

-Je le vois...encore un peu...pousser une dernière fois, conseilla-t-elle à madame Potter.

L'enfant sortit du ventre de sa mère, mais aucun son d'un enfant en pleur se fit entendre. La guérisseuse qui assistait la sage femme mage, coupa le cordon ombilical, prit l'enfant et l'emmena sur autre table. Elle avait sorti sa baguette et lançait des petits coups sur le cœur de l'enfant. Mais rien ne semblait marcher.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Questionna la jeune mère des larmes coulant sur son beau visage. Mon bébé, je veux voir mon bébé.

La jeune mère essaya de se lever, mais son mari l'en empêcha. Madame Potter était hystérique et commença à pleurer contre l'épaule de son mari tandis que la guérisseuse se tourna pour annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle.

-Madame Potter... Monsieur Potter... j'ai le regret de vous annoncer la mort de votre enfant.

Les sanglots de la jeune femme redoublèrent alors que Monsieur Potter réconforta sa femme de cette perte tragique. Personne ne vit dans la pièce le halo de lumière au-dessus de l'enfant. La lumière se déposa délicatement sur l'enfant qui reprit vie instantanément.

Les cris puissants de l'enfant résonnèrent dans toute la pièce et couvrirent ceux de sa mère. Aussitôt les pleures de la mère cessèrent, la guérisseuse se retourna pour regarder le miracle, la sage femme mage se précipita et emmaillota l'enfant dans un drap blanc propre et déposa le nouveau-né dans les bras de la jeune mère.

-C'est un miracle, dit la guérisseuse la main posée sur son cœur. Je suis désolée...

Personne ne l'entendit, car tout le monde était trop occupé à regarder le miraculé. La sage femme mage et la guérisseuse laissèrent la petite famille en paix. Elle entendit Madame Potter dire bonjour à son tout nouvel enfant.

-Bonjour toi, dit-elle doucement, il est mignon tu ne trouves pas.

-Oui, il te ressemble beaucoup, répondit son mari en caressant la petite touffe de cheveux noirs de son fils. Comment va-t-on l'appeler ?

-Bonjour, Harold Charlus Potter.

À suivre...

**...**

**Et voilà qui conclut ce chapitre.**

**Notes d'auteur :**

**Harry a fait son voyage et se retrouve être le fils d'une Black et d'un Potter.**

**Dans le canon, il n'est pas précisé si Charlus Potter et Doréa Black sont les grands-parents de Harry. Pour moi Sirius lui aurait dit si une de ses tantes (ou cousines) étaient la mère de James. **

**Il y a l'arbre généalogique des Black (énormes) qui m'a un peu inspiré pour la suite de l'histoire.  
**

**Si vous remarquez bien, Prewett, Weasley, Londubat, Potter, Flint, Yaxley, Beurk, Croupton, Crabbe, Rosier, Macmillan sont tous apparentés de près ou de loin aux Black. **

**Le prochain chapitre (le 6) s'intitulera : Harold Charlus Potter.  
**

**À la semaine prochaine, Dexter D Morgan.**


	9. Chapitre 6

**Merci pour les reviews**.

**Toutes les réponses à vos questions sont dans ce chapitre.**

**

* * *

**

**_Précédemment:_ _Harry Potter a éffectué son voyage dans le temps après bien des péripéties._**_** C'est dorénavant sous le nom de Harold Charlus Potter qu'il commence une nouvelle vie... **_

**Chapitre 6 : _Harold Charlus Potter._**

_**Année 1971, 1 septembre. Poudlard Express.**_

Un train filait comme tous les ans, le premier jour du mois de septembre en direction de Poudlard, célèbre école de sorcellerie. De la première année à la septième, les futurs sorciers confirmés faisaient ce rite de passage depuis des générations et vivaient tout au long de l'année au sein de l'école, à part pour les vacances scolaires.

Dans un des wagons arrières du train, dans l'un des compartiments, un jeune homme regardait le paysage défilé derrière la vitre.

Assis sur la banquette et près de la vitre, le jeune homme à l'aspect aristocratique était en pleine réflexion. Il pensait à sa vie et jusqu'ici elle avait été heureuse.

Harold Charlus Potter portait l'uniforme scolaire noir aux couleurs, verts et argents, de Serpentard. Le badge de préfet en chef épinglé sur la poitrine, le jeune homme dégagea une mèche de cheveux de sa main droite, qui tombait négligemment devant ses yeux vairons. Ceux-ci faisaient partis de son charme, l'un océan et l'autre émeraude, son regard captivait les foules, surtout les filles.

Ses longs cheveux bruns tombant sur la nuque, étaient soyeux et lisse. Il était grand dépassant le mètre quatre-vingts et était très athlétique sans doute dû à ses entraînements physiques qu'il s'imposait.

Tout le monde lui disait qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à un Black surtout le physique et qu'il avait le caractère des Potter ainsi que sa prestance. Il était bien évidemment devenu la coqueluche de Poudlard. Ses parents n'en avaient pas cru leurs yeux lorsque plusieurs familles sorcières envoyèrent des demandes de mariages, car ils n'avaient jamais imaginé leur fils si populaire.

Son père Charlus Potter, dont il avait hérité son deuxième prénom, travaillait comme avocat sorcier au ministère de la magie à la cour de justice. Des yeux bleus rieurs, des cheveux châtains coupés court et portant une barbe, Charlus dégageait la prestance de la famille Potter du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt-huit.

Sa mère Doréa Potter née Black, était une potionniste qui travaillait pour Dagworth-Granger Hector, fondateur de la Très Extraordinaire Société des Potionistes. Elle était encore une très belle femme quoiqu'elle approche la cinquantaine. Ses longs cheveux bruns soyeux et des yeux émeraudes, Madame Potter avait la beauté héritée de la famille Black. Avec son mètre soixante-dix-sept, elle était une femme forte et menait sa petite famille à la poigne de sa baguette.

La famille Potter et Black n'était pas forcément ennemie, mais ils avaient des vues diamétralement opposées. Les Black prêchaient pour le sang pur et en avaient même fait leur devise "toujours pur" tandis que la famille Potter n'avait aucun préjugé contre les nés-moldus. Le mariage Potter/Black avait créé beaucoup de tension au sein des deux puissantes familles.

William Potter étant le frère de Charlus, de vingt ans son aîné, il était devenu le nouveau patriarche de la famille Potter. Il avait hérité de tous les biens de Duncan Potter ainsi que la maison familiale à Godric Hollow où il vivait avec sa femme et son fils.

Auror de profession, son oncle avait très mal vu au début la relation qu'entretenait son frère avec une Black sans doute à cause du conflit Gryffondor/Serpentard. Tout s'était arrangé le lendemain de sa naissance lorsque son père avait renoué avec son frère en lui racontant tout ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

Oui, ses parents lui disaient toujours qu'il était un miraculé. Harold Charlus Potter, né il y a dix-sept ans, avait eu une vie heureuse. Très intelligent, il marcha et parla beaucoup plus tôt que les autres enfants de son âge. La première fois qu'il utilisa sa magie fut à l'âge tendre de sept ans. Ses explosions de magie accidentelle avaient été très forte, par exemple faire exploser toutes les vitres de chez lui ou encore avoir pu transplaner de chez lui jusqu'au chemin de travesse.

Sa mère lui avait appris à lire, écrire et compter ainsi que l'art des potions. Son père lui appris tout ce qu'un enfant de son âge devait savoir sur les mœurs des sorciers. Lorsqu'il était entré à Poudlard et intégré la maison de Serpentard, sa mère avait été très contente. Son père qui connaissait bien son fils ne fut aucunement surpris du choix de sa maison.

Les semaines après son entrée à Poudlard, tous les professeurs étaient unanimes, Harold Potter était un génie. Durant six ans, les professeurs n'avaient cessé de le comparer à deux élèves. Le premier était un certain Tom Elvis Jédusor, un ancien Serpentard et à Albus Dumbledore le directeur de l'école. Tous préconisaient un grand avenir à Harold Potter surtout le directeur de Serpentard, Horace Slughorn. Celui-ci était le professeur de potion et ne cessait de regarder son élève avec admiration devant son talent en potion, hérité de sa mère.

Il n'y avait pas que lui, Minerva McGonagall, le professeur de métamorphose chantait ses louanges pour ses dons extraordinaires en métamorphose. Le professeur de sortilège, Filius Flitwick, disait toujours qu'il n'avait jamais eu un élève aussi doué depuis des générations. Les autres professeurs étaient d'accord pour dire qu'ils allaient regretter Harold Potter l'année prochaine lorsqu'il quittera définitivement Poudlard.

Il n'y avait que le directeur de Poudlard qui pour aucune raison n'aimait pas le jeune homme. Albus Dumbledore voyait en Harold Potter un sorcier talentueux et sans doute quelqu'un qui pourrait rivaliser avec lui dans un proche avenir. Depuis quelque temps, son ancien élève Jédusor faisait parler de lui et beaucoup de Serpentard le suivait dans sa croisade pour la suprématie des sangs pur. Et l'ancien professeur de métamorphose savait que si Harold Potter devenait un mangemort rien ne pourrait arrêter Voldemort.

Harold Potter fut cassé dans sa réflexion par un coup de coude.

-Harold… hou-hou… tu m'écoutes, dit une voix féminine.

-Hmmm… qu'est-ce que tu veux Lise ? Demanda-t-il à la fille en face de lui.

Lise Thompson était sa meilleure amie. Des cheveux bruns, longs avec des yeux gris-bleus, elle était une jeune fille très gentille et était secrètement amoureuse de quelqu'un. Elle ne lui avait rien dit quant à cette personne. Les joues rougissantes comme la plupart des jeunes filles qui regardaient les yeux d'Harold, elle s'adressa d'une vive voix.

-Ah… enfin, ce n'est pas trop tôt, reprit-elle en voyant qu'elle avait toute l'attention de son ami. Tu étais encore dans la lune. Bref peu importe, je disais que tu ne nous as pas répondu. Que s'est-il passé à la fin de l'année dernière ? Pourquoi tu t'es évanoui ?

-Oh… ça, ce n'est rien, mentit-il à Lise. J'étais un peu fatigué ce jour-là, je n'avais rien mangé de toute la journée et donc, je me suis évanoui.

Il se rappelait très bien cette journée. C'était le jour de son anniversaire, le vingt-neuf juin. Il était sur le point d'aller dans la grande salle fêter avec ses deux amis ses dix-sept ans lorsqu'il eut un vertige fulgurant et tomba, ensuite le trou noir. C'était le jour où il avait recouvert ses souvenirs de sa vie passée.

Au début, il n'y avait pas cru lorsqu'il avait vu dans un rêve cet esprit s'adresser à lui. Il regardait le vieillard qui avait pris forme, lui raconter absolument tout. De sa naissance jusqu'à sa mort programmée, Harold ne put qu'admettre la vérité : il avait réussi à voyager dans le temps. Ses connaissances venaient de cette entité et y avait eu accès dès sa naissance.

Il avait vu sa vie passée et franchement, il était heureux que son autre lui ait réussi ce tour de force. Harold Potter avait regardé cet avenir sombre, non seulement pour le monde magique, mais aussi pour son homologue du futur. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait se passer, mais le vieillard lui avait expliqué qu'il avait conservé l'âme de Harold Potter et l'avait fusionné avec celle d'Harry Potter pour n'en faire qu'une.

Pour tout vous dire, Harold Potter avait longuement réfléchi à son avenir et pendant tout l'été, il avait pensé à changer ce qui allait se passer. Mais à chaque fois, il était venu à une conclusion, il ne devra pas modifier le futur immédiatement. Il fallait qu'il puisse devenir plus fort que Dumbledore et Voldemort réuni. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas une mince à faire. Il savait que si, son autre avait battu Voldemort, c'était grâce à l'effet de surprise et qu'il avait été préparé.

De plus, Harold devait apprendre d'autres formes de magie. Il avait compris qu'il fallait pour cela voyagé à travers le monde. Étant donné qu'il avait beaucoup de projet, il devait se préparer à devenir plus qu'un sorcier. Il savait aussi que cela lui prendrait des années pour devenir un mage accompli. Il avait calculé qu'il avait exactement vingt-deux ans pour accomplir son objectif. C'était énormément de temps pour un sorcier de son envergure.

Une autre voix, celle d'un garçon cette fois, se fit entendre dans le compartiment et s'esclaffa.

-Oui c'était drôle, dit-il d'une voix amusée. McGonagall, qui ouvrait les portes à ce moment-là, s'est précipitée et était près même à te faire de bouche à bouche. En fait, toutes les filles avaient eu la même idée. Tu aurais dû voir ça, ces filles étaient hystériques.

-Oh, tais-toi Bertram, intervint Lise qui le fit taire. C'est normal, tout le monde s'inquiétait pour son état de santé.

Bertram Chester était son meilleur ami parmi les garçons de Serpentard, le seul pour être exact. Les cheveux châtains clairs et des yeux marron, il n'était pas aussi populaire que Harold parmi la gent féminine de Poudlard. Il n'était pas jaloux de sa réputation auprès des filles, mais à chaque fois que Lise prenait la défense d'Harold, Bertram Chester se taisait. Son meilleur ami lui avait confié que Lise lui plaisait beaucoup et qu'il ne ferait rien pour la contrariée.

Ses deux amis étaient de familles de sorciers comme lui, pas aussi ancienne que la sienne qui remontait au Peverell, mais qui comptait au moins deux ou trois générations de sorciers. Ce qui était drôle dans tout cela était qu'il était dans la même année que Lucius Malefoy. Ce dernier était le chef d'une bande de Serpentard qui ne cessait d'idéaliser le mage noir. Celui-ci faisait de plus en plus parler de lui, Lord Voldemort. Certaines familles sorcières avaient eu la visite du mage noir et quelques-unes le soutenaient.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit brusquement et une élève de Serdaigle entra. Elle était blonde avec des yeux bleus clairs et portait l'insigne de préfète en chef sur son uniforme bleu et bronze aux couleurs de sa maison. Elle avait un air sévère sur son visage et s'adressa à Harold.

-Ah tu es là, dit-elle en plissant les yeux. Nous avons un problème avec deux premières années, ils ne trouvent pas de place. Tu pourrais aller vérifier s'il te plaît, je dois aller faire mon rapport au professeur Slughorn.

-Aucun souci mademoiselle Sanders, rassura-t-il en se levant tout en souriant.

Lorsque Harold sortit du compartiment, c'est une fille de Serdaigle qui rougissait et une Lise fronçant les sourcils, qu'il laissa seul. Après avoir passé plusieurs wagons, Harold se retrouva devant une préfète et un préfet de cinquième année de Gryffondor.

-Alors qu'elle est le problème ? Demanda-t-il aux deux nouveaux préfets.

Les deux préfets sursautèrent et expliquèrent la situation. Harold n'avait pas vu les deux premières années qui attendaient patiemment derrière les deux Gryffondor. Il reconnu tout de suite Lily Evans et Severus Rogue. Leurs réactions furent totalement différente, Lily rougit en regardant le Serpentard tandis que Severus se renfrogna.

-Avez-vous eu l'idée de créer vous-même un compartiment supplémentaire dans le wagon des premières années ?

Les deux Gryffondor ouvrirent leurs yeux comme des soucoupes et restèrent figés ne sachant plus quoi faire. Le Serpentard sortit sa baguette et se dirigea vers le wagon des premières années, quatre personnes sur ses talons.

Arrivé dans le wagon, Harold se plaça entre deux compartiments et lança un sort. Devant les yeux ébahis des quatre élèves, un tout nouveau compartiment prit forme et augmenta de volume petit à petit. Le nouveau compartiment était à l'image des autres. Cela n'avait pris que quelques secondes pour le faire. Le plus étrange était que le wagon ne semblait pas avoir subi de changement et les autres premières années n'avaient pas remarqués le compartiment supplémentaire.

-Bien, je pense que le problème est réglé, dit-il en se tournant vers les premières années tandis que les deux préfets n'en revenaient toujours pas. Appelez-moi si vous avez un autre problème.

* * *

_**Plus tard… La grande salle de Poudlard. Table des Serpentard.**_

-Ce n'est pas très difficile, disait Harold. Tout le monde peut le faire avec un minimum de connaissance.

-Tu as vraiment créé un compartiment, demanda son ami Bertram. Mince, j'aurais aimé être là pour voir ça.

Ils furent interrompu par l'ouverture des grandes portes de la grande salle qui laissèrent place aux nouveaux premières années. Ils s'avancèrent au milieu des tables et attendirent que la répartition commence. La directrice de Gryffondor plaça le choixpeau magique devant eux. Comme tous les ans, il chanta sa chanson.

Harold regardait les têtes des premières années. Il reconnu dans l'assemblée, James Potter et Sirius Black. Celui-ci passa d'ailleurs dans les premiers.

-Gryffondor, cria le choixpeau alors que la table des Gryffondor accueillirent avec joie Sirius.

Plusieurs noms furent appelés l'interpellèrent tels que Archibald Avery (Serpentard), Alecto Carrow (Serpentard), Sirius Black (Gryffondor), Lily Evans (Gryffondor), Enola Gibbon (Serpentard), Remus Lupin (Gryffondor), Yann Mulciber (Serpentard), Peter Pettigrow (Gryffondor), James Potter (Gryffondor), Severus Rogue (Serpentard), Evan Rosier (Serpentard), Abby Selwyn (Serpentard) ou encore Lysandre Yaxley (Serpentard).

Après la répartition, le directeur Albus Dumbledore se leva et annonça son discours de début d'année. Il annonça les deux nouveaux préfets en chef ainsi que du règlement de l'école. À la fin de son discours, il invita tout le monde à se restaurer.

À la table des Serpentard, Harold regarda ses deux cousins à la table des Gryffondor et fit un signe de tête.

_**Au même moment À la table des Gryffondor.**_

Le fantôme de Gryffondor, surnommé Nick Quasi-sans-tête, regarda les nouveaux élèves d'un œil appréciateur.

-J'espère que cette année, la coupe des quatre maisons, reviendra à Gryffondor. Les années passées, les Serpentard ont tout gagnés. Ce Harold Potter, il rafle tout.

Plusieurs têtes se levèrent à l'entente de ce nom. Les filles regardèrent aussitôt à la table des Serpentard.

-Qu'a-t-il de si fantastique ? Demanda un nouvel élève de premières années, un né moldu.

-Eh bien, il est considéré comme le prochain grand sorcier de ce siècle, répondit le fantôme. Le Baron Sanglant semble l'apprécier.

James et Sirius, qui avaient entendu cela, se regardèrent et tournèrent leurs regards vers la table des verts et argents. Ils virent le Serpentard incliné la tête en signe de bienvenu.

-Potter… c'est ton cousin, ce Harold, demanda Sirius à James.

-Oui son père est le frère du mien. Je ne savais pas qu'il faisait encore ses études.

-Tu sais, reprit Sirius, je crois qu'il est aussi mon cousin.

-Tu plaisantes… attends, maintenant que tu le dis, sa mère c'est Doréa Potter né Black, la célèbre…

-… potionniste, termina Sirius. Je sais, ma famille n'a pas du tout apprécier qu'elle épouse un Gryffondor même s'il était un sang-pur.

-Cela veut dire qu'on a un cousin en commun, dit James en souriant.

Après plusieurs bouchées d'un bon pâté en croûte, James reprit le fil de la conversation.

-Apparemment, il y a des rumeurs qui disent qu'il pourrait faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre.

-Vraiment je ne le savais pas…

Ces paroles furent noyés par un Gryffondor qui exultait.

-… je te le jure, dit la voix forte d'un garçon de cinquième année portant un badge de préfet à leur droite, il a sortit sa baguette et a créé un compartiment dans le wagon des premières années. C'est fou cela, ce type est extraordinaire, n'est-ce pas Betty ?

-Oui, Harold Potter est quelqu'un d'absolument charmant, dit-elle rêveuse et en soupirant. Vous croyez qu'il a une petite amie.

Plusieurs filles discutèrent entre elles et gloussèrent tout en regardant l'objet de leur convoitise. Les garçons de Gryffondor se contentèrent de manger en silence et en pleine réflexion.

* * *

_**Le lendemain, salle de cours de métamorphoses.**_

Le lendemain matin, après une bonne nuit de sommeil et le petit déjeuner, les septièmes années toutes maisons confondues assistaient à leur premier cours de l'année.

-À la fin de cette année, vous devrez passer un examen de la plus haute importance et bien que, je sais que certains d'entre vous ont déjà le niveau, dit le professeur McGonagall en regardant Harold et quelques Gryffondor, les autres devront fournir plus de travail pour pouvoir rattraper leur retard.

Le professeur McGonagall lança un regard perçant et commença le cours par des révisions sur la métamorphose humaine partielle ou complète. Pendant le cours, les élèves écoutèrent leur professeur dire que ce genre de transformation était dangereux et qu'elle était contrôlée par le ministère. Un petit rire au fond de la salle, venant d'Harold, fit lever un sourcil au professeur.

-Un problème Monsieur Potter, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? Demanda l'animagus.

-Désolé, cela m'a échappé, madame. C'est la phrase "contrôler par le ministère" qui me fait sourire. Je vois mal le ministère surveiller tous les sorciers, il y en a trop. Non, vous devriez dire "Saint-Mangouste guérit tous les sorciers ou sorcières qui ont raté leurs métamorphoses".

Tous les élèves éclatèrent de rire même McGonagall émit un petit sourire du coin des lèvres. Elle savait par expérience que Saint-Mangouste guérissait les malheureux qui avaient osés s'essayer à la métamorphose humaine.

Après ce petit moment de divertissement, le professeur McGonagall reprit où elle s'était arrêtée jusqu'à la fin du cours.

* * *

_**Après-midi, salle de cours de potion.**_

Après le déjeuner, les septièmes années de Serpentard se dirigèrent vers les cachots pour assister au cours de potions du professeur Slughorn. Le directeur de la maison Serpentard accueillit avec joie ses élèves. Ils étaient une petite dizaine à suivre le cours.

-Bien, tout le monde est installé, demanda le professeur de potion. L'examen de cette fin d'année déterminera vos plans de carrière pour les années à venir. Les ASPIC sont très importants même si quelques-uns d'entre vous ont déjà un pied pour faire une belle carrière au ministère.

Il avait dit cela en regardant plusieurs héritiers de sang pur tel que Lucius Malefoy, Bolton Flint, Edwin Travers, David Jugson et bien sûr Harold Potter.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, les chaudrons bouillonnaient et la vapeur qui en sortait empêchait les élèves de bien voir le tableau ou leurs ingrédients, ainsi que la potion du jour qui était inscrite étape par étape. Harold faisait équipe avec Lise et Bertram avec une fille de Serpentard, Gena Pritchard, une belle blonde aux yeux améthyste.

-Alors, Harold. Tu penses faire quoi, lorsque tu sortiras de Poudlard, déclara Lise qui avait mis un filet à cheveux pour les protéger des vapeurs de potions.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-il en ajoutant les ingrédients au fur et à mesure. J'aimerais voyager, découvrir le monde, apprendre de nouvelles formes de magie.

-T'es sérieux, s'écria-t-elle en se levant de son siège.

Les autres élèves regardaient la scène d'un œil intriguer. Le professeur Slughorn qui était au fond de la salle pour corriger la potion d'un autre étudiant, détourna son attention et regarda ses deux élèves.

-Bien sûr, je suis très sérieux, répondit calmement Harold.

-Mais… mais tu as pensé à tes parents. Ils ne te laisseront pas faire.

-J'ai déjà parlé à mes parents au sujet de mes projets. Ils ne sont pas contre, mais ils ne sont pas emballés non plus. Ils m'ont promis qu'on en discuterait pendant les vacances de Noël.

Lise se rassit, un peu gênée de s'être emportée de la sorte. Tous les Serpentard regardaient à présent Harold d'un air calculateur. Ils savaient tous des aptitudes de Harold Potter en magie et chacun d'eux le voyaient comme un rival dangereux.

-Je… je ne savais pas que tu voulais voyager à travers le monde, reprit Lise d'une voix triste. Si tu arrives à convaincre tes parents, tu penses…

-Bien sûr que je t'écrirais, dit Harold en levant les yeux vers son amie.

Lise rougit et détourna ses yeux vers le chaudron qui bouillonnait. Ils passèrent le reste du cours dans un silence gêné.

* * *

_**De septembre à décembre, année 1971**_.

C'est ainsi que l'année débuta pour Harold avec les conflits entre Gryffondor et Serpentard pour la coupe des quatre maisons et la coupe de Quidditch. Plusieurs fois, le préfet en chef avait dû intervenir pour mettre fin à des bagarres entre maisons. Il avait même interdit que l'on s'approche du saule cogneur que l'on avait planté tout proche de la cabane de Hagrid, garde de chasse de Poudlard. Un élève de troisième année à Gryffondor du nom de Dave Goujon avait failli perdre un œil alors qu'il essayait de toucher le tronc lors d'un jeu.

Les semaines s'écoulèrent tranquillement avec pour seul sujet la coupe du monde de Quidditch de l'année prochaine. Des rumeurs circulaient sur les joueurs qui seraient sélectionnés dans l'équipe nationale d'Angleterre. Celle-ci avait réussi à se hisser en huitième de final et affronterais l'Écosse en janvier prochain.

Harold était en train de faire sa ronde. C'était le soir après le couvre-feu qui était de vingt et une heure. Il se trouvait dans le couloir du cinquième étage lorsqu'il remarqua un léger tressautement dans la magie, signe qu'un artefact magique était à l'œuvre. Il passa devant la légère perturbation quand soudain plusieurs Serpentard bloquèrent le chemin.

Le groupe était composé de Lucius Malefoy et de sa bande de septième année. Ils étaient accompagnés de deux filles de sixième années qu'il reconnut. L'une était sa cousine Narcissa Black et l'autre Druella Rosier la sœur aînée de la première année Evan Rosier.

Sa cousine était aussi blonde que Lucius, mais contrairement à lui qui avait des yeux gris et froid, elle avait de magnifique yeux bleus et faisait beaucoup d'effet à la gent masculine de Poudlard. Sa meilleure amie Druella était une petite brune aux yeux marrons et son visage exprimait de la peur. Elle était aussi la cousine de Narcissa par son père qui était le frère de la mère de la blonde.

-Lucius, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci ? Demanda Harold d'un ton poli.

-Potter… je m'apprêtais à rejoindre la salle commune avec mes amis, répondit calmement le Serpentard blond, mais tout de même nerveux.

Harold sourit et se tourna vers les deux filles qui tremblaient, mais semblaient soulagés de le voir.

-Narcissa… Druella… je ne pensais pas vous trouver en si mauvaise compagnie.

-Je…, commença Narcissa pour être coupé par Flint.

-On n'a rien à te dire, Potter, cracha-t-il d'une voix venimeuse. Nous sommes majeurs je te le signale et nous faisons ce que nous voulons. Le couvre-feu est pour les petits de premières années.

-Pourtant, les deux demoiselles qui vous accompagne ne sont pas encore majeurs. Et je crois qu'il y a effectivement une première année avec vous.

Harold Potter agita sa baguette et derrière, Flint et Jugson, un petit garçon apparu. Il reconnut Severus Rogue l'ami de Lily Evans, sa mère dans son autre vie. D'ailleurs, tout le monde disait que c'était une drôle d'amitié. Harold n'avait pas de préjugé, mais ce n'était pas le cas pour tout le monde. Un jour ou l'autre, leur amitié volerait en éclat.

-Bien je crois que je vais être obligé d'avertir un professeur, car il se passe quelque chose d'étrange au pays merveilleux des Serpentard, dit Harold en changeant le ton de sa voix.

À peine avait-il fait un pas qu'un sort se dirigea vers lui. Tout s'enchaîna à la vitesse de l'éclair. Lucius Malefoy criait, les deux filles étaient plaquées contre le mur de peur de prendre un sortilège perdu, Severus Rogue avait déjà fui le lieu du combat et Harold se battait contre quatre élèves de Serpentard, Malefoy, Flint, Jugson et Travers.

Le combat s'arrêta soudainement. Harold était indemne, mais ce n'était pas le cas des quatre Serpentard qui gisaient inconscient sur le sol froid du couloir. Il agita une nouvelle fois sa baguette et un animal argenté en sortit. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, c'est un Horace Slughorn tout bedonnant qui arriva sur les lieux.

-Harold, dit-il d'une voix anxieuse en regardant quatre de ses élèves inconscient. Que s'est-il passé ?

-Un petit conflit entre ces messieurs et moi, rien de grave. Je vous ai appelé, car il serait plus prudent que vous accompagnez ces élèves à l'infirmerie, dit-il en désignant Malefoy et ses acolytes.

-Bien, si vous avez la situation sous contrôle. Mademoiselle Black, mademoiselle Rosier, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Elles répondirent d'un signe de tête par l'affirmative et se rapprochèrent de Harold.

-Je te remercie Harold, dit Narcissa soulagée. Nous n'allions pas à la salle commune comme Lucius le prétendait. Tu dois te douter de ce qu'il faisait ici.

Harold s'approcha de Narcissa et l'embrassa au front.

-Tu crois vraiment que j'allais fermer les yeux. Vous devriez suivre le professeur Slughorn, il vous raccompagnera, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le directeur de Serpentard.

-Bien sûr, répondit le professeur de potion avec quatre corps qui flottaient derrière lui.

Le professeur était sur le point de partir lorsqu'il demanda.

-Au fait Harold, pourquoi vous semblez contrarier ?

-Le problème c'est que je ne serais pas toujours là pour les aider, répondit-il amèrement. Je sais que Lucius et Narcissa sont déjà engagés dans un mariage arrangé et que je ne peux rien faire pour le moment. C'est dur d'être l'héritier de sorciers qui ont de tels préjugés. Bonsoir professeur.

Harold continua sa ronde comme si rien ne s'était passé et le professeur Slughorn prit les escaliers en direction de l'infirmerie. Le couloir du cinquième étage semblait désert lorsque deux élèves de Gryffondor apparurent subitement.

-Pffffooouu… Heureusement que j'avais la cape, dit James qui était assis dans un coin du mur.

-Oui, cette cape nous a grandement aidé sur ce coup-là, chuchota Sirius. Mince je ne savais pas que Harold était aussi doué. Il faudrait qu'il m'apprenne comment il a fait son truc là avec la main.

-Je crois que c'était de la magie sans baguette, certifia James en regardant un impact sur le mur. Tu sais à quoi je pense.

-Non…

-Je pense qu'il savait qu'on était là, indiqua James.

Sirius regarda son ami, mais ne dit rien. Un bruit de porte les fit sursauter tandis qu'ils sentirent tous les deux au même moment un souffle derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent et virent le préfet en chef qui souriait.

-J'espère que ce petit spectacle vous a plu.

-Harold, tu m'as fichu la trouille, dit James qui s'était relevé tout comme Sirius qui regardait son cousin d'un œil nouveau.

-Comment as-tu-su que nous étions là ? Demanda-t-il curieux.

-Un sorcier ne dévoile jamais ses secrets, répondit Harold mystérieusement.

Les deux Gryffondor connaissaient leur cousin juste de vue. James, qui avait entendu parlé par son père, pensait que son cousin était déjà sorti de Poudlard. Il avait vu lors d'une fête familiale lorsqu'il avait sept ou huit ans. À l'époque, il était trop jeune pour y avoir fait attention. Il avait eu un choc lorsqu'il avait vu à la table des Serpentard.

Sirius Black le connaissait très bien, car s'était le seul homme que sa cousine Bellatrix, la sœur de Narcissa, avait un jour dit avoir aimé. Il devait avoir huit ou neuf ans à l'époque et sa famille avait organisé un banquet pour les dix-huit ans de Bellatrix. Harold n'avait que quinze ans à l'époque et avait donné à sa cousine comme cadeau une magnifique broche en argent. Sa cousine avait regardé son cousin avec haine dans ses yeux noirs.

En réalité, Bellatrix avait demandé à ses parents de faire un mariage arrangé entre elle et Harold. Malheureusement, ses parents n'avaient pas accédé à sa requête, car les parents de Harold avaient refusés. Depuis, elle rendait responsable Harold de son mariage avec un certain Rodolphus Lestrange qui avait fini ses études l'année dernière.

-Alors, dis-moi ce que Malefoy faisait à Narcissa, notre cousine, demanda Sirius. Et qu'est-ce que Servilus faisait ici?

-C'est comme cela que tu surnommes le petit Severus. Ce n'est pas très gentil ça... il était juste un guetteur. Je crois qu'il a joué son rôle à la perfection.

-Un guetteur ?

-Comment expliquez cela…Par exemple, lors d'un mariage arrangé de sorcier, le futur marié à le droit d'examiner la "marchandise". Je sais c'est un peu barbare, mais on y peut rien. Severus devait avertir Lucius si j'étais dans les parages.

-Mais les autres, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, demanda James.

-Lucius sait que je suis au courant donc il prend des précautions, des gardes du corps pour être exact.

-Oh !

-Et cette fille…

-…Druella Rosier, elle était un moyen de pression. Lucius Malefoy est quelqu'un qui n'hésiterait pas à faire du mal à vos amis pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. Bon, je crois que j'en ai trop dit. Vous devriez retourner à votre salle commune et je ferais comme si je n'avais rien vu.

Harold Potter regarda ses cousins disparaître sous la cape d'invisibilité et se retrouva seul dans le couloir. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment en vouloir à ces deux-là. Dans son autre vie, James était son père et Sirius, son parrain. Ses souvenirs de sa vie passée, concernant James et Sirius, n'était pas ce qu'il pouvait appeler très bon. Son père l'avait envoyé à Azkaban sur l'unique témoignage de son autre fils et Sirius détestait au plus haut point les Serpentard. Mais sa naissance avait quelque peu changé la donne et son entré dans la maison de Serpentard avait modifié les préjugés de certains. Son père, par exemple, était un peu plus tolérant et Sirius idolâtrait son cousin comme celui qui a refusé de se plier aux règles de la noble et très ancienne maison des Black. Il était avec sa cousine Andromeda qui avait épousé un sorcier d'origine moldu, le seul Black qu'il aimait bien.

Harold regarda sa montre et soupira. Encore un petit tour et il ira se coucher dans son lit bien douillet qui l'attendait dans ses quartiers de préfet en chef.

* * *

Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés et depuis plusieurs semaines les élèves de Poudlard suivaient avec enthousiasme les sélections de l'équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre. Les joueurs étaient pris selon leurs performances sur les terrains, mais aussi pour leurs popularités auprès des médias selon certains. Et la nouvelle star montante du moment était Harold Potter.

_**Grande salle de Poudlard.**_

Les élèves de Poudlard prenaient le petit-déjeuner avant de prendre le Poudlard Express pour les vacances de Noël quand plusieurs hiboux pénétrèrent dans la grande salle. Tous se dirigèrent vers leurs maîtres pour apporter colis, lettres ou journaux de toutes sortes. Certains élèves étaient abonnés à la gazette du sorcier et à la première page on lisait.

_**Harold Charlus Potter sélectionné en équipe nationale.**_

_C'est avec grand enthousiasme que l'équipe nationale d'Angleterre annonce la sélection de Harold Charlus Potter célèbre ex-attrapeur vedette des Flèches d'Appleby. Il rejoint son ancien coéquipier Douglas Pierce qui a été choisi en tant que poursuiveur il y a une semaine. C'est à ce jour le plus jeune joueur de l'histoire du Quidditch a intégré une équipe nationale. De très nombreux fans seront heureux d'assister à la coupe du monde de Quidditch se déroulant au Pays de Galles et en Écosse à partir du mois de janvier jusqu'à la grande finale en juillet._

_Mais avant cela, l'équipe d'Angleterre aura forte à faire en huitième de finale contre l'équipe d'Écosse composé du talentueux Fabien Watkins célèbre joueur des Pies de Monrose. Souhaitons à notre équipe nationale bonne chance pour la coupe du monde... suite à la page 2.  
_

Tous les élèves regardaient à présent la table des Serpentard, Harold Potter qui était félicité par quelques-uns des membres de sa maison, surtout des filles. C'étaient joyeux et avec un sujet de conversation que les élèves de Poudlard prirent le train pour retourner chez eux pour les vacances de Noël.

Harold Potter observait les élèves de Poudlard qui étaient accueillis par leurs parents ou des proches et songeait que l'année prochaine il ne serait plus là pour voir ce genre de scène. Il s'imaginait bien revenir en tant que parents … mais il avait d'autres préoccupations avant de pouvoir fonder une famille.

Après que tout le monde soit partis du quai de la gare, Harold transplana directement chez lui. Il vivait dans la périphérie de Londres à vingt kilomètres, proche d'une petite banlieue. Il n'y avait pas de route pour accéder à la petite maison de ses parents, juste un petit chemin de pierres. Quelques pas plus loin, il traversait un petit bois enchanté par sa mère pour qu'aucun moldu ne pénètre la propriété par inadvertance.

Il se retrouva devant une belle maison qui se dressait fièrement devant lui. Il aimait beaucoup sa maison car elle était très isolée. Derrière la maison se trouvait un petit lac où il avait appris à nager lorsqu'il avait cinq ans. Son père disait souvent que des tritons et des sirènes vivaient au fond du lac. Il avait compris, en voyant le lac de Poudlard, que son père lui avait fait une blague et c'est un petit sourire aux lèvres qu'il entra chez lui.

Monsieur et madame Potter accueillirent leur fils unique avec de longues accolades, mais il sentait qu'il y avait un peu de tension en regardant les visages tendus de ses parents. Après plusieurs minutes de silence gêné il décida de prendre la parole.

-Vous savez, dit-il poliment, je commence à vous connaître lorsqu'il s'agit de sentir que quelque chose ne va pas. Y a-t-il un problème ?

-Oui, répondit sa mère en regardant son mari. Ton père et moi, nous avons décidé de te laisser faire ce qu'il te plaît jusque-là. Nous avons donc pris la décision de te laisser faire ton voyage …

-… mais à une seule condition, finit son père.

-Laquelle ?

-Il y a quelques semaines, nous avons eu une proposition de mariage, commença sa mère.

-Et ?

-Nous l'avons acceptés, dirent-ils à l'unisson.

À suivre…

* * *

**Et voilà qui conclut ce chapitre.**

**Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera : Surprise, ****montée des ténèbres et**** coupe du monde de Quidditch.**

**Plusieurs explications sur ce chapitre.**

**Je n'ai pas voulu faire la première, la deuxième année etc. ... de Harold Potter, cela n'aurait rien apporté à mon histoire (j'aime bien rentrer dans le vif du sujet tout de suite).  
**

**Voldemort est en plein ascension, le monde sorcier commence à remarquer cette montée des ténèbres, mais les sorciers pensent que le ministère va vite régler le problème (ce qui est faux bien entendu).**

**Pour la famille Potter et Black ou les autres, j'ai bien regardé les dates et elles correspondent à peu près. Dans le canon, la mère de Narcissa est Druella Rosier. Celle-ci à un frère ou cousin (J. K. Rowling ne le dit pas, mais je ne pense pas qu'il y ait 36 solutions) qui a deux enfants, Evan (1er année) (existe réellement) et Druella (6è année) (inventé), les cousins de Narcissa, Bellatrix et Andromeda.  
**

**La grande différence d'âge entre William et Charlus (20 ans) était nécessaire pour coller à mon histoire. Je voulais que le père de James est connu les années Grindelwald plus que son jeune frère qui avait la petite vingtaine.**

**Je ne voulais pas faire Harold puissant. Il est beaucoup plus fort que les personnes de sa génération (Lucius et compagnie), mais n'est pas encore assez fort pour prendre un Voldemort en pleine ascension ou Dumbledore. Il a toutes ses connaissances de sa vie passée, mais n'a pas l'expérience (de la vie) qui va avec.  
**

**Dumbledore se méfie de Harold, car c'est un Serpentard, logique vue que plusieurs mangemorts viennent de Serpentard. Comme tout le monde, Dumbledore voit en Harold un sorcier talentueux d'où cette méfiance, mais il sera grandement surpris dans le prochain chapitre.**

**Lise et Bertram les amis d'Harold sont des personnages totalement inventés, le joueur de Quidditch Douglas Pierce également. Il n'y a que Fabien Watkins qui est mentionné par J.K Rowling et qui joue bien pour les Pies de Monrose dans ces années-là (année 1970). **

**Je me suis inspiré des équipes de Quidditch existante pour au moins cité un ou deux joueurs dans l'équipe adverse. Si, si... c'est tout un travail de recherche.**

**Pour la proposition de mariage, Harold aura un long entretien avec ses parents concernant son futur mariage (qui, quoi, comment, pourquoi, vous saurez tout).  
**

**Mon rythme de publication risque d'être perturbé (vous l'avez sans doute remarqué) à cause de chapitres de plus en plus long et riche, donc je mets plus de temps à les corriger voir les amélioré.**

**Vous préférez quoi, un chapitre bâclé et avec beaucoup de fautes toutes les semaines ou un chapitre long et bien détaillé de temps en temps. Vous m'aurez compris.**

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous aient plu. **

**À plus...**


	10. Chapitre 7

_**Précédemment.**_

_-Vous savez, dit-il poliment, je commence à vous connaître lorsqu'il s'agit de sentir que quelque chose ne va pas. Y a-t-il un problème ?_

_-Oui, répondit sa mère en regardant son mari. Ton père et moi, nous avons décidés de te laisser faire ce qu'il te plaît jusque-là. Nous avons donc pris la décision de te laisser faire ton voyage …_

_-… mais à une seule condition, finit son père._

_-Laquelle ?_

_-Il y a quelques semaines, nous avons eu une proposition de mariage, commença sa mère._

_-Et ?_

_-Nous l'avons acceptés, dirent-ils à l'unisson._

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Surprise, montée des ténèbres et Coupe du monde de Quidditch.**

_**Salon des Potter.**_

Harold ne disait rien, trop choqué pour émettre le moindre son. Il pensa tout de suite à ses projets de voyager à travers le monde. S'il était marié, il ne pourrait pas faire ce qu'il lui plaît, car il ne se voyait pas revenir pour accomplir ses devoirs conjugaux. Et emmener sa nouvelle épouse avec lui était hors de question. Non, s'il voulait voyager sereinement, il devait faire en sorte que ses parents comprennent que ce mariage ne serait pas pour tout de suite. Il savait qu'il devrait faire des concessions, il soupira et demanda.

-Dites-moi, au moins, que vous avez choisi quelqu'un qui n'a pas de préjugé.

-Eh bien, cette famille est très respectée, déclara sa mère soulagée. Les McKinnon sont une famille très estimées dans le monde sorcier. Ils sont connus pour être une bonne famille.

Sa mère était toujours une belle femme bien qu'elle approchait la cinquantaine. Les rides aux coins de ses yeux ne faisaient qu'accentuer la beauté des Black. Sa chevelure brune commençait à grisonner et cela lui donnait un air encore plus sévère.

-Vous voulez que j'épouse Marlène McKinnon ! dit-il en s'asseyant sur une chaise sous le choc.

Son père et sa mère imitèrent leur fils et s'assirent à côté de lui. Il vit sur la table du salon des papiers à son nom. C'est ce qu'il appréciait chez ses parents, ils allaient toujours droit au but et ne lui cachaient presque rien.

Marlène McKinnon était une élève de son année, mais à Gryffondor. Elle devait être parmi les meilleurs étudiants de Poudlard avec sa meilleure amie Dorcas Meadowes. On les appelait les "sœurs mégères", car l'une comme l'autre avait connue la trahison d'être trompée par le même garçon. Dorcas était sortie avec un garçon de son année à Gryffondor, un certain Ludo Verpey joueur de son équipe qui jouait au poste de batteur. Malheureusement, Ludo sortait avec Marlène également et le pauvre avait fait les frais de la colère du duo McKinnon/Meadowes.

Marlène avait les cheveux noirs avec de magnifique yeux bleus clairs. De taille moyenne et très impulsive, elle était devenu inaccessible depuis l'incident Verpey. Sa beauté avait fait craquée plus d'un et s'amusait à rendre les garçons fous d'amour pour elle, mais refusait toujours les rendez-vous.

Dorcas était blonde aux yeux noisettes et était tout aussi fougueuse que son amie Marlène. Son passe-temps était de se battre dans les couloirs de l'école contre les Serpentard. Harold avait dû parfois intervenir pour qu'elle n'amoche pas trop ses condisciples. Toutes deux étaient de puissantes sorcières et ensemble rien ne pouvait les arrêter.

Ce qui était étrange dans cette histoire de "fiançailles", c'est que sa mère lui avait dit qu'elle n'imposerait jamais son fils à faire un mariage arrangé. Il regarda ses parents et vit, subrepticement, une lueur de peur dans leurs regards.

-Vous me ne dîtes pas tout, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Harold calmement.

-… je pense que tu devrais lire les closes de tes fiançailles, répondit sa mère en souriant.

Elle lui montra tout un tas de document qu'il lut attentivement. À mesure de sa lecture, plusieurs expressions passèrent sur son visage. De la colère d'abord, puis du doute et enfin du soulagement, Harold leva les yeux en direction de ses parents.

-Pourquoi ne m'avoir pas dit que vous faisiez cela pour protéger les McKinnon ? Je ne suis pas aveugle… je sais très bien que ce mage noir, dans quelques années, aura assez de pouvoir pour prendre le contrôle du ministère. La situation est pour le moment tendu et le ministre essaie de cacher à la population sorcière qu'il y a de plus en plus de problèmes avec les familles de sang pur qui soutiennent le mage noir dans sa croisade de "_pur_ification".

-Mais… comment tu peux être au courant de ça ? Demanda son père, surpris. Le ministère n'a pas fait encore d'annonce. La situation est certes ambiguë mais elle n'est pas si catastrophique. Nous prenons juste des précautions, car les McKinnon ont été menacés.

Son père avait quelques cheveux blancs sur les côtés et sa barbe était grisonnante. Sa prestance était toujours aussi imposante que dans sa jeunesse. Toutefois, ses yeux exprimaient de la fatigue dut à la complexité de la situation.

-Je vois…, donc si la famille Potter et McKinnon s'unissent par un mariage alors les sorciers qui ont menacés les McKinnon feront marche arrière, car ce serait un acte de guerre contre notre famille. Et étant donné que je suis aussi un héritier de la famille Black, il s'attaquerait non pas à une mais à deux puissantes lignées de sorciers.

-Tu as très bien clarifié la situation, dit son père soulagé que son fils comprenne vite. En annonçant tes fiançailles avec Marlène McKinnon, la situation sera moins tendue.

-Ou ce compliquera, prédit Harold songeur.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda sa mère en fronçant les sourcils.

-Est-ce que vous connaissez Marlène ? L'avez-vous déjà rencontré ?

-Non, mais sa mère Lynn était l'une de mes amies à Poudlard. Elle était à Serdaigle et à l'époque nous étions en concurrence pour savoir qui des deux étaient la meilleure en potion. D'après Lynn, sa fille ne tarit pas d'éloges sur toi.

-Vraiment ? Je crois que l'on ne parle pas de la même personne. Tu sais comment on l'a surnomme avec son amie Dorcas Meadowes, "les sœurs mégères".

Un long silence s'installa et son père soupira.

-Certes, mais ce n'est pas ça qui va nous faire changer d'avis.

-Je le sais bien, dit Harold précipitamment. Je me disais seulement qu'à cause de mon voyage, ces fiançailles seront très longues.

-C'est dans le contrat, dit sa mère en lui donnant un parchemin avec une ficelle dessus.

Il défit la ficelle et déplia le parchemin. Il était stipulé que le mariage n'aura pas lieu avant la fin de son voyage. Ses fiançailles seraient annoncées juste avant son voyage qui serait vu comme une sorte d'épreuve initiatique pour le mariage à venir. Encore une fois, ses parents ne le laissaient pas tomber et c'est avec soulagement qu'il se leva et enlaça sa mère puis son père.

-Alors, combien d'années durera ton voyage, et où comptes-tu aller ? Demanda sa mère légèrement inquiète.

-Je dois me préparer avant de partir, répondit-il en réfléchissant. Je prendrais suffisamment d'argent au cas où. Mon voyage peut durer de trois ans à dix ans. Cela dépend de tout ce que je pourrais apprendre dans les pays que je visiterais.

-Tu sais que certains pays sont considérés comme dangereux, insista sa mère. Il faudrait que tu évites certains de ces pays.

-Justement, dit-il en se levant et en agitant sa baguette magique.

Devant les yeux de ses parents, Harold agrandit sa malle qu'il avait rétrécit et mit dans sa poche. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit plusieurs journaux. Sur certains, Harold avait entouré des articles qui signalaient des faits étrange. Ils virent aussi que plusieurs de ces journaux avaient été écrit dans différentes langues.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda son père curieux et regardant un article dans un dialecte qu'il ne connaissait pas.

-C'est toutes les informations que j'ai pu récolter, dit-il sérieux. Je me suis dit qu'il n'y avait pas qu'ici que les mages noires sévissaient. Tout le monde dit que je peux devenir un grand sorcier. Si je veux protéger ma famille alors il faut que je voyage pour comprendre qu'elles sont les méthodes de ces sorciers.

-Et tu arrives à lire toutes ces langues, demanda curieusement son père.

-La plupart, oui.

-Mais c'est très dangereux, intervint sa mère en se levant furieusement. Tu risquerais ta vie juste pour les étudier, mais c'est de la folie… tu ne sais pas qu'elles seront les réactions de ces mauvais sorciers. Il pourrait te torturer ou même te tuer et alors…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase car elle sanglotait contre son épaule. Harold ne savait pas quoi faire, quoi dire. C'est vrai que c'était dangereux, mais s'il voulait un jour tenir tête à des sorciers, tels que Voldemort ou Dumbledore, il fallait qu'il apprenne des choses qu'on enseignait pas à Poudlard. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il voulait dire et s'exprima.

-Maman… Je sais que ce sera difficile, mais je te promets que je ferais très attention. Je suis majeur maintenant, je sais comment tenir une baguette. Et puis, je sais que tu veux des petits enfants et lorsque je serais rentré de mon voyage… je … j'épouserais Marlène et nous aurons plein d'enfants comme cela tu seras une grand-mère comblée…

Sa mère arrêta de pleurer et sécha ses larmes. Son père regardait toujours les documents qu'il avait sortit et passait la main dans sa barbe, signe de réflexion.

-Mon fils est un génie, dit-il finalement. Il y a pas moins d'une dizaine de langues. Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu fais ce voyage ? Est-ce que tu as un but précis ?

Harold ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de questions. Son père était trop curieux de nature, son côté Gryffondor ou peut-être la réaction d'un avocat sorcier très expérimenter. Il pourrait sans doute l'aiguiller sur une fausse piste mais il n'aimait pas mentir à ses parents. Sa mère le regardait maintenant sérieusement et voulait elle aussi des réponses.

-Bien, je vais tout vous dire. Lorsque je suis entré à Poudlard, j'ai pensé comme tout le monde, c'était merveilleux. L'endroit était parfait pour que je m'épanouisse sereinement dans ce lieu magique. Les murs, les escaliers, les salles de cours ou même la salle commune, tout était magique, j'étais comme un poisson dans l'eau.

Il se rapprocha de la fenêtre qui donnait sur le lac et l'ouvrit. Il respira l'odeur des arbres, de la pelouse et des fleurs que sa mère avait plantées et continua son récit, tout en regardant quelques flocons de neige tombés.

-Malheureusement, je me suis très vite heurter à un mur. J'avais beau chercher comment les fondateurs avaient construit le château, pas une information concernant le moyen de construire, les sorts utilisés, la défense de Poudlard ou encore le nombre d'année pour sa construction, rien. Je sais très bien que le château à ses secrets, mais pas à ce point. Alors j'ai demandé aux seules personnes qui pouvaient me répondre, les fantômes de Poudlard.

Il fit une pause. Il ferma la fenêtre et s'assied sur le canapé du salon.

-Les fantômes n'avaient pas non plus l'information, un sort de confidentialité je suppose. Et puis j'ai commencé à creuser et j'ai découvert l'horrible vérité.

Ses parents l'écoutaient attentivement accrochés à ses paroles, quelle vérité leur fils avait découvert.

-Albus Dumbledore ne voulait pas que j'accède à ses informations, il avait tout verrouillé. Au début, j'ai pensé qu'il faisait cela pour tout le monde, mais j'ai noté qu'il n'accordait pas la confiance à quelqu'un qui pourrait un jour le dépasser, surtout si cette personne est un Serpentard.

-Attends, tu veux dire que le directeur de Poudlard se méfie de toi, demanda son père abasourdi. Je sais qu'il a créé certaines lois pour que les ouvrages spéciaux de Poudlard soient protégés et consultés qu'en ultime nécessité. La plupart de ses ouvrages sont dangereux.

-En quoi la magie ancienne est-elle dangereuse, demanda Harold prestement.

-Magie ancienne ?

Harold regarda ses parents, ils devaient avoir au moins entendu parlé de cette magie, mais leurs expressions disaient le contraire.

-C'est une magie liée à nos sentiments, dit-il pour répondre à leur question. Par exemple, si tu aimes quelqu'un d'un amour pur tel que qu'une mère envers son enfant, celui-ci est protégé si sa mère se sacrifie. On appelle cela, un acte désintéressé. Certains disent que l'amour est l'ultime pouvoir.

-Ça existe ce genre de magie, questionna sa mère incrédule. Sacrifice…

-Oui, c'est bien ce que tu penses. La mort de la mère pour protéger son enfant est le plus grand acte d'amour connu.

-Et c'est ce genre de magie que tu veux étudier.

-Bien sûr que non, la magie ancienne est en chacun de nous, tout le monde peut le faire.

-Alors, pourquoi tu nous parles de cela ?

-Tout simplement parce que si Dumbledore verrouille ce genre d'information totalement inutile pour les mages noirs alors quelles autres genres de magie a-t-il caché ?

-Oui, il existe des magies plus ou moins sombres. Le ministère ne veut pas avoir à faire, par exemple, à des nécromanciens à chaque coin de rue.

-En effet, la nécromancie est une magie très sombre, mais les magies qui m'intéressent ne sont pas sombres. La magie incantatoire, la métamorphose humaine en animagus, la magie runique complexe ou encore les enchantements perdus, c'est ce genre de choses que je recherche.

-La métamorphose humaine, tu veux devenir animagus, demanda sa mère surpris.

-Qui n'a jamais rêvé de devenir animagus ? J'ai réussi à fabriquer cette potion pour savoir en quel genre d'animal je serais susceptible de me transformer.

Cette potion avait été inventée, il y a très longtemps. Prise avant d'aller se coucher, l'effet de la potion obligeait l'individu à rêver de l'animal et de se voir transformer. Il avait utilisé cette potion durant sa sixième année et avait découvert qu'il avait deux transformations. La première était, sans doute, la plus facile des deux transformations, l'animal était un magnifique Serpentaire bacha.

-Alors ? En quoi tu peux te transformer.

-Un oiseau, le Serpentaire bacha, répondit-il en montrant une photo qu'il sortit du tas de document.

-Est-ce que tu arrives…commença son père.

-Non, coupa Harold, il faut pour cela de nombreuses années pour réussir et je voulais attendre d'avoir mes ASPIC pour commencer à le faire.

Harold ne leur parla pas de l'autre transformation, d'ailleurs il ne savait pas quel était son autre animagus. Il savait que le Serpentaire était lié à son ancienne vie donc logiquement l'autre animagus devait plus correspondre à cette nouvelle vie.

Ses parents maintenant au courant de ses projets étaient moins tendus. Harold avait aussi beaucoup de questions concernant ses fiançailles, mais il n'avait qu'une seule question en tête.

-Est-ce que nous allons passer les fêtes chez les McKinnon ?

-Non, il faut laisser le temps à leur fille de se faire à l'idée, répondit sa mère d'une voix douce. Et puis, tu retournes à Poudlard, donc vous aurez le temps d'apprendre à vous connaître.

C'est sur cette longue discussion avec ses parents qu'il monta dans sa chambre pour ranger sa malle et se reposer avant le dîner. Ses parents ne posèrent même pas la question quant à savoir comment il avait découvert les secrets de la magie ancienne...

* * *

_**Janvier 1972.**_

Harold Potter était revenu à Poudlard et avait reçu la convocation de l'équipe d'Angleterre pour la coupe du monde de Quidditch. La compétition se déroulait tout au long de l'année au cas où les matches dureraient trop longtemps. Dans son ancien club, les flèches d'Appleby, les anciens racontaient comment un match de championnat d'Europe avait duré seize jours contre les champions de l'époque les Vautours de Vratsa sous une pluie battante et un brouillard d'une rare intensité.

Il avait dû, pour cause d'étude à Poudlard, se faire remplacer dans son club par un autre attrapeur. Il se rappelait très bien des vacances d'été avant sa sixième année où il avait reçu beaucoup de proposition de club de Quidditch disant vouloir faire un essai. Il avait accepté d'intégrer le célèbre club des flèches d'Appleby et pendant tout l'été, il avait participé à plusieurs matches et gagné une certaine réputation. Pendant toute la sixième année, il avait concilié son rôle de préfet, de bon élève de Poudlard et de joueur de Quidditch.

Chaque matin, il se levait aux aurores et faisait son entraînement habituel pour garder la forme. Cela avait été difficile au début, mais il avait tenu bon. Grâce à son entraînement, sa carrure était devenu celle d'un athlète. Certains disaient qu'il avait de la chance, d'autres étaient tout simplement jaloux de son succès et Harold avait alors fait face à son plus grand problème, les filles.

Il n'avait pas énormément de temps pour lui et donc il avait renoncé à avoir des relations avec la gent féminine. Il recevait chaque année, depuis sa troisième année, des petites cartes pour la Saint-Valentin ou des propositions de sorties pour Pré-au-Lard. Il avait bien évidemment refusé les propositions avec politesse et remercié celles qui avaient envoyé des cartes. Il avait juste dit qu'il n'avait pas trop de temps pour une relation en se consacrant exclusivement à ses études et ses entraînements quotidiens du matin. Cela n'avait pas empêché ces filles de constamment le regarder ou même parfois le harceler.

Ses fiançailles n'avaient pas encore été annoncées au grand public et sa fiancée, Marlène faisait comme s'il n'existait pas. Il avait été soulagé de sa réaction, car il ne voulait pas que tout Poudlard soit au courant de ces fiançailles.

Le premier match des huitièmes de finale contre l'Écosse se déroula le douze du mois de janvier. C'était un samedi et les deux équipes s'affrontèrent avec acharnement. Fabien Watkins le poursuiveur de l'équipe d'Écosse avait marqué cinq des huit buts de la partie. L'Angleterre avait gagné sur le score de deux cents soixante-dix contre quatre vingts grâce à leur attrapeur, Harold Potter.

Lors de son retour à Poudlard, ses amis l'avaient félicités pour sa victoire et d'avoir emmené l'équipe d'Angleterre en quart de finale. Celle-ci affronterait la redoutable équipe de Transylvanie en mars prochain. Son équipe était considérée comme favorite et tout le monde disait qu'elle avait des chances d'aller en finale.

* * *

_**Quelque part dans un endroit inconnu.**_

Dans le salon d'un grand manoir, plusieurs sorciers étaient assis autour d'une table rectangulaire. La pièce était dans la pénombre et seul un lustre en cristal accroché au plafond éclairait faiblement les visages des personnes présentes. Les hommes et les femmes regardaient l'homme qui était assis sur un siège en bois sculpté, en bout de table.

L'homme regardait, de ses yeux blancs injectés de sang, l'ensemble des sorciers et sorcières réunis et un immense sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'homme. Celui-ci était grand et dégageait une aura sombre. Il ne ressemblait plus à un homme tellement sa peau pâle était étrangement cireuse et déformé, c'était celui qui se faisait appeler Lord Voldemort. Il s'adressa à l'assemblée.

-Mes chers amis, dit-il d'une voix sifflante, vous êtes tous réunis ici, car vous pensez comme moi. Ses sangs de bourbe qui côtoient vos enfants, les traîtres à leur sang ou encore les amoureux des moldus, tous seront obligés de s'agenouiller devant nous. Nous sommes la race supérieur. Commençons tout de suite la réunion.

Voldemort regarda ses mangemorts qui l'observaient soit avec une certaine admiration ou soit une certaine crainte. Tous savaient ce qu'il avait accompli sur le chemin vers la grandeur et tous s'étaient ralliés à sa cause, la suprématie des sangs purs.

-Avery, siffla-t-il de sa voix de serpent, comment se déroule les préparatifs ?

-Bien mon seigneur, répondit un sorcier qui se trouvait à sa droite. J'ai fait en sorte que le ministre ne soit pas trop protégé. Il ne se doute pas de ce qui va lui arriver.

-Parfait. La perte d'un ministre ébranlera le monde magique. Mulciber, as-tu appris quel sera le prochain déplacement du ministre ? Questionna-t-il un homme assis à sa gauche.

-Non maître, mais je crois que vous devriez lire ceci, dit-il en lui montrant plusieurs parchemins.

Voldemort examina attentivement les parchemins et un sourire plus grand, si s'était possible, se dessina sur le visage du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Tu penses que cela peut marcher, n'est-ce pas Mulciber ? Tu risques de me mettre en colère si ton plan ne marche pas.

Le sorcier appelé Mulciber se tortilla sur sa chaise et s'exclama.

-Nous avons toutes les chances qu'il soit là même si les autres échouent. Je le connais et il ne manquerait cela pour rien au monde.

Voldemort resta silencieux et regarda un à un ses mangemorts. Il y avait des têtes nouvelles et depuis tout à l'heure une jeune femme le regardait étrangement. C'était la nièce de Rosier, Bellatrix Lestrange née Black. Elle était venue avec son mari, Rodolphus Lestrange.

-Bien, vous pouvez disposer, à part les trois nouveaux, dit-il en désignant les Lestrange et un sorcier d'environ vingt-cinq ans.

Les trois nouveaux mangemorts étaient passés un à un. D'abord, Rodolphus puis l'autre sorcier, Bellatrix fut appelée en dernière. Cela ne la dérangeait pas, au contraire, elle pourrait rester plus longtemps que prévu avec son Seigneur et maître. Elle attendait depuis dix minutes lorsque la porte de la salle s'ouvrit et une voix sifflante lui ordonna d'entrer. Elle pénétra dans la salle et se dirigea vers le trône où était assis le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Je suis à votre service mon Seigneur, dit-elle en s'agenouillant aux pieds de Voldemort.

-Tu es prête à recevoir ma marque, demanda-t-il calmement.

-Oui, maître.

Lord Voldemort se leva et sortit sa baguette magique.

-Tends ton bras, dit Voldemort d'un ton catégorique.

Bellatrix se leva et tendit son bras sans hésitation. Voldemort appuya fermement sa baguette et lança à voix basse une série d'incantation. La marque des ténèbres apparut sur l'avant bras de l'aînée des trois sœurs Black. Voldemort se rassit sur son trône et déclara.

-Tu pourras maintenant communiquer avec les autres mangemorts, grâce à cette marque. Si j'ai besoin de toi, ta marque chauffera et tu pourras _transplaner_ directement auprès de moi. Lors des batailles elle te conféra plus de pouvoir pour la magie noire. Tu pourras aussi lancer le sortilège _morsmordre_. Celui-ci peut faire apparaître la marque des ténèbres dans le ciel.

-Merci maître, dit-elle en embrassant l'ourlet de sa robe.

-Bien tu peux disposer, dit finalement Voldemort.

* * *

_**Février et Mars 1972.**_

Le mois de février apporta pour tout Poudlard une nouvelle terrifiante, la saint-Valentin. Les jeunes filles de l'école étaient prêtes à tout pour l'élu de leurs cœurs. Il y avait eu plusieurs disputes, mais rien qu'il ne pouvait se réparer grâce au bon soin de l'infirmière.

Harold n'était pas étranger à ses querelles, car avec sa notoriété grandissante, les demoiselles n'hésitaient pas à se cacher et le prendre par surprise pour essayer d'obtenir un baiser du jeune homme. Heureusement, il arrivait à les éviter grâce à ses réflexes hors du commun.

À la fin du mois de mars et après que les deux équipes nationale de Quidditch se soient rencontrés, une réunion se déroulait en ce moment même dans la salle des professeurs. Les enseignants de Poudlard se réunissaient, une fois par mois, pour parler du niveau de leurs élèves, de la première à la septième année. Ce système avait l'avantage de garder un œil sur les troubles de fête et de partager leur point de vue.

_**Salle des professeurs, 31 mars 1972**_.

Le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, regardait les professeurs entrés chacun leur tour et prendre place aux sièges tout autour de la table rectangulaire. Pas une chaise était manquante, signe qu'aucun professeurs manquaient à l'appel. Il se racla la gorge et le silence se fit.

-Je constate que tout le monde est là, dit Dumbledore en souriant. Nous pouvons alors commencer. Avant de vous laisser la parole, je tiens à vous dire quelque chose d'important.

Les professeurs se redressèrent sur leurs sièges et écoutèrent le directeur attentivement.

-Le ministère vient d'interdire plusieurs livres qui malheureusement sont manquants, annonça-t-il à ses collègues qui faisaient la moue.

C'était courant que le ministère interdise des livres "jugés comme dangereux", mais qui ont été lus entre temps et donc manquants. Cela était toujours difficile de retrouver ces ouvrages, car les élèves, croyant être pris en faute, les cachaient et les livres ne refaisaient plus jamais surface.

-Encore, déclara la bibliothécaire madame Pince, il faudrait songer à agrandir la section interdite, car le nombre de livre proscrit ne cesse d'augmenter.

-Je ferais le nécessaire, promit Dumbledore. Voici la liste des livres qu'il faudrait retrouver avant la semaine prochaine.

Il donna à chacun une petite feuille où la liste d'une dizaine de livres avait été écrit en lettre manuscrite. Les professeurs y jetèrent un coup d'œil, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire.

La réunion était commencé depuis une heure. Depuis quelques minutes, les professeurs parlaient des meilleurs élèves de premières années. Le professeur McGonagall parlait de quatre élèves de Gryffondor qui était au-dessus du lot.

-Sirius Black et James Potter sont de très bon élèves quoiqu'un petit peu indiscipliné, dit-elle d'un air sévère. Remus Lupin fait beaucoup d'effort pour s'intégrer malgré son petit problème. Et bien sûr, Lily Evans, elle est toujours la première pour réussir les exercices demandés.

-Ah oui, reprit le professeur Flitwick, mademoiselle Evans est une élève très douée et elle a toujours d'excellente note au contrôle.

-Je confirme, dit Horace Slughorn en souriant, elle a l'art de confectionner les potions pour une fille de moldu. Elle est aussi inventive que Eileen Prince ou Doréa Black. Dommage qu'elle soit à Gryffondor…mais bon j'ai Severus Rogue et Harold Potter.

Plusieurs professeurs ricanèrent face à l'air rêveur du professeur de potion. Tous savaient qu'il aimait collectionné les bons élèves ou même ceux qui étaient un tantinet plus doué en magie que la moyenne.

La réunion était finie depuis quelques minutes, les professeurs rangeaient leurs affaires tout en discutant entre eux. Les professeurs auraient pu tranquillement retourner dans leurs quartiers respectifs si ce n'est l'intervention du professeur Slughorn.

-Albus, dit-il d'une voix dubitative, j'ai regardé la liste des ouvrages interdit par le ministère et je peux te dire qui, à certains de ces livres. Comment se fait-il que le ministère s'acharne contre lui ?

-De quoi parles-tu ? Ou plutôt, de qui parles-tu ? Demanda le directeur en fronçant les sourcils.

-De Harold Potter, bien sûr. Sur les dix ouvrages, Harold en possède huit. Est-ce une coïncidence ? Pourquoi ?

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi, Horace, répondit Dumbledore en soupirant. Certains de ces ouvrages sont classés par catégorie et plusieurs appartiennent à d'anciennes familles de sang pur aujourd'hui disparu. Ils ne veulent pas que ce savoir tombe en de mauvaises mains.

-En quoi l'étude complexe des runes de pouvoir intéresse le ministère ? Demanda Slughorn perplexe.

Le professeur d'étude de rune, Batsheba Babbling, une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'année un peu timide s'invita dans la conversation.

-Les huit ouvrages des runes de pouvoir… sont une bonne base pour accorder… à ceux qui étudient les runes des capacités hors du commun, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix. La rumeur dit que Merlin lui-même aurait lu ses ouvrages et qu'il serait le seul à avoir trouvé le code pour le lire. Je… je les ai lus lorsque j'ai passé mes études, je n'ai rien compris à ce charabia. Beaucoup de personnes ont essayés de les déchiffrer, mais aucune à ce jour a réussi…

Après ces déclarations, les professeurs comprirent en quoi ces ouvrages intéressaient le ministère. D'après les rumeurs, tout un département avait vu le jour pour étudier tout ce qui avait attrait au mystère de la magie et ce genre de magie avait été étudié depuis l'époque des fondateurs.

-Est-ce que tu sais si Mr Potter a déchiffré le code ? Demanda l'un des professeurs.

-Je ne sais pas, mais si une personne devait réussir je parierais sur lui, s'exclama le directeur des Serpentard, très fier de son élève. Une preuve… Son écrasante victoire contre la Transylvanie par huit cents quatre vingt-dix à cent dix lors des quarts de finale m'a fait gagné beaucoup d'argent.

-Vous êtes allés voir le match, Horace, demanda la directrice des Gryffondor sur un ton de reproche.

-Malheureusement non, répondit le professeur de potion, penaud. Mais j'ai parié sur l'Angleterre et j'ai écouté le match sur la RITM… Vous savez que Harold a suggéré au directeur du département des jeux et sports magiques Hamish MacFarlan, de faire jouer les rencontres le week-end.

-Pourquoi cela ? Demanda Lunetta Lovegood, le professeur d'astronomie.

Lunetta Lovegood était la mère de l'excentrique Serdaigle de sixième année, Xénophilius Lovegood. La rumeur disait que le professeur d'astronomie avait des origines italiennes.

-Il disait que les spectateurs seraient plus nombreux, car le week-end était le jour où les sorciers ne travaillaient pas la plupart du temps, répondit Slughorn en souriant. Un système de jour de congé que les sorciers auraient copié des moldus, disait-il. Bien évidemment, MacFarlan en a touché un mot à ses homologues Écossais et Gallois. Depuis les bénéfices auraient triplés par rapport aux autres matches qui se déroulent en semaine, paraît-il. Un génie…

Le directeur de Poudlard savait que Harold Potter était proche de son professeur de potion et directeur de maison. Il faisait parti du club de Slug avec d'autres personnes de sixième ou de septième année. Peut-être qu'Horace savait quelque chose.

-Est-ce que tu sais quels sont les projets de Mr Potter après la coupe du monde de Quidditch ? Demanda-t-il curieusement. Va-t-il rester comme joueur de Quidditch ?

-Bien sûr que non, Albus, répondit Horace outré. Il m'a dit ce qu'il comptait faire et je peux vous assurer qu'il a tout prévu. Il a accepté d'être joueur de Quidditch uniquement pour l'argent.

Les professeurs furent surpris de cela, mais Slughorn se reprit pour qu'il n'ai pas de malentendu.

-L'argent récolté lui servira pour son voyage.

-Son voyage ? Que compte-t-il faire au juste ? Demanda le professeur de métamorphose, curieuse.

-Je ne sais pas si je dois vous en parler. Il ne faut pas que ce que je vais vous dire sorte d'ici, dit le professeur de potion à l'adresse des autres professeurs qui acquiescèrent. Bon, en réalité c'est un voyage initiatique dans la plus pure des traditions.

Les professeurs commençaient à comprendre le sens de ce voyage.

-Mais… ce genre de voyage aboutit sur un mariage, non ? Demanda le professeur Flitwick qui connaissait cette vieille tradition.

-Oui, ce sont les parents d'Harold qui ont décidé de cela. Je ne connais pas la famille avec qui… il a passé ce marché, mais tout ce que je sais c'est que ses parents annonceront les fiançailles après la coupe du monde de Quidditch.

Les professeurs étaient choqués, car personne ne l'avait vu venir. Le directeur de Poudlard était songeur, mais plutôt heureux de la bonne nouvelle. Il n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter que Harold rejoigne son ancien élève Jedusor. Il regarda les professeurs partir et s'apprêtait à faire de même, il ne vit pas Horace Slughorn qui était resté à l'attendre.

-Albus, dit-il, vous sembliez soulagé lorsque je vous ai dit que Harold allait faire son voyage.

-En effet, confirma Dumbledore, je ne voulais pas qu'il rejoigne les idéaux de certaines familles. Et Jedusor fait de plus en plus parler de lui. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que la population sorcière ne découvre qu'il y a un mage noir qui sévit.

Slughorn ouvrit les yeux en grand.

-Mr Potter ne rejoindra pas Jedusor, dit Horace avec conviction. Même s'il y a des similitudes entre les deux, je peux vous dire que c'est tout le contraire.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-La famille avec qui Harold s'engage a été menacé, répondit Horace. Charlus et Doréa Potter ont eu cette idée lorsqu'ils ont reçu des demandes en mariage. Ils savaient que cette famille, dont ils sont amis de longue date, avaient été menacés…

-… donc ils ont décidé de mettre leur nom en avant pour protéger cette famille. Ainsi, ils font d'une pierre deux coups, protection et mariage en même temps.

Il eut un moment de silence avant que le directeur de Poudlard ne prenne la parole.

-Il se fait tard, nous devrions aller nous coucher.

* * *

_**Avril, Mai et Juin 1972.**_

Le mois d'avril commença par quelque timide apparition du soleil. La neige autour de Poudlard avait disparu et les élèves sortaient de plus en plus en dehors du château. Les premières années de Gryffondor étaient assis près du lac et certains faisaient des ricochets sur la surface de l'eau. Quatre garçons discutaient de la coupe du monde de Quidditch.

-Vous pensez qu'on ira en finale ? Demanda Peter Pettigrow un petit garçon grassouillet.

-Bien sûr, répondit Sirius Black un beau garçon à la chevelure brune, avec un grand sourire. L'Irlande n'a aucune chance contre nous. Notre équipe est trop forte surtout avec Harold qui attrape le vif d'or à chaque fois.

-Oui, dit James Potter un autre garçon aux yeux noisettes. C'est lui qui fait l'équipe. Est-ce que vous irez voir la finale en juillet ?

-Mes parents ne voudront sûrement pas, répondit Sirius en soupirant et en lançant une pierre plate sur le lac.

La pierre fit plusieurs ricochets avant de sombrer dans les profondeurs du lac.

-Je pourrais, peut-être, y aller, dit Remus Lupin un garçon avec une petite cicatrice sur le nez et lisant un livre.

-Je demanderais à ma mère, dit Peter en essayant d'imiter Sirius.

On entendit un gros plouf…signe qu'il avait échoué. Les deux meneurs, James et Sirius, regardèrent leur ami en souriant de sa maladresse. Peter était devenu leur ami avec Remus et ils formaient un groupe soudé. Ils furent interrompu par une bande de Serpentard.

C'était des garçons, tous de sang pur, à part Severus Rogue qui était un sang mêlé. Rosier en était le meneur avec ses deux gardes du corps, Avery et Carrow, tandis que Severus restait en retrait.

-Alors, Pettigrow, même pas capable de faire au moins un seul ricochet, s'exclama Rosier avec un sourire carnassier. Tu es sûr que le choixpeau ne s'est pas trompé. Il aurait dû t'envoyer chez les Poufsouffles.

Les deux autres Serpentard ricanèrent et Severus souriait. Les deux groupes se disputaient souvent et parfois les bagarreurs finissaient à l'infirmerie. James Potter et Sirius Black habitués aux coups fourrés des Serpentard, se tenaient près à toute attaque.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Rosier ? Demanda Sirius d'un ton énervé, prêt à sortir sa baguette.

-Moi, mais rien voyons. Un Black à Gryffondor, je n'arriverai jamais à m'y faire. Tes ancêtres doivent tous se retourner dans leurs tombes. Tu n'es plus qu'un traître à ton sang.

Sirius allait répliquer, mais une autre voix se fit entendre.

-Eh les gars, cria-t-elle en courant vers les Gryffondor et les Serpentard.

C'était un Poufsouffle, un garçon blond en première année, il s'appelait Jonathan MacDonald et était le frère jumeau de Mary du même nom à Gryffondor. Il reprit son souffle et annonça.

-Vous ne devinerez jamais ce que j'ai entendu, annonça-t-il aux groupes qui oublièrent vite leur dispute. C'est à propos de ton cousin, James...

* * *

_**Septième étage de Poudlard, salle sur demande.**_

Harold Potter était essoufflé et s'assit sur la chaise qu'il avait invoquée grâce aux pouvoirs de la salle sur demande. Lorsqu'il avait trouvé cette salle dans son autre vie et qu'il avait vu dans l'un de ses souvenirs comment y aller, Harold avait compris qu'il pouvait se servir de cette salle pour s'entraîner. Il aurait très bien pu détruire l'horcruxe qui y était caché, mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passerait s'il le faisait. Il avait décidé de s'occuper de ces artefacts maléfiques plus tard.

Son entraînement était nécessaire pour deux raisons, la première était qu'il rendait son corps plus résistant aux sortilèges et la deuxième, le préparait pour son prochain voyage. Il savait qu'il rencontrerait des sorciers puissants et il ne voulait pas être pris au dépourvu. Et grâce aux livres des runes de pouvoir, il serait préparé à toutes les éventualités.

Malheureusement, le professeur Slughorn lui avait demandé de rendre les huit livres des runes de pouvoir. Il savait très bien que Dumbledore avait signalé ses ouvrages au ministère qui s'était précipité pour les interdire et ainsi les obtenir. Le plus drôle dans tout cela, c'est qu'il avait trouvé comment déchiffrer les livres le jour suivant où il avait obtenu les huit livres.

Ces ouvrages étaient remplis de textes sans queue ni tête. On lisait un bout de phrase et hop, les mots suivants n'allaient pas avec le contexte. Le lecteur se perdait, car tout était mélangé. Beaucoup avait essayé de déchiffrer certain début de phrase, mais l'auteur de se livre avait montré que seul les esprits les plus éclairés trouveraient la solution. Et il avait trouvé.

C'était très simple. L'auteur avait simplement commandé huit ouvrages vierges en même temps. Il avait écrit la première ligne, mais au lieu de continuer d'écrire sur la deuxième ligne du premier livre, il avait tout simplement écrit sur la première ligne du deuxième livre. Il avait ensuite continué d'écrire sur le troisième livre et ainsi de suite jusqu'au huitième. L'œuvre se lisait avec les huit livres ouverts. Le plus génial dans tout cela c'est qu'il réussit à vendre qu'un seul livre à la fois et lorsque le huitième et dernier livre parut, l'auteur étant mort, les huit livres des runes de pouvoir garda son secret.

Il avait été obligé d'apprendre par cœur le livre qui resterait dans un coin de sa tête. C'était grâce à son occlumancie qu'il avait pu mémorisé tout le contenu des huit livres. Il avait eu un mal de tête énorme après cela, mais au moins il pouvait étudier les runes de pouvoir pendant son voyage. Il pourrait même s'acheter une pensine pour conserver cette masse d'information, prêt à s'en servir au cas où.

Il y avait toujours un inconvénient lorsqu'il se trouvait dans cette salle sur demande. Celle-ci était trop proche des quartiers de Gryffondor. Il risquait, à tout moment, de croiser sa fiancée qui ne cessait de faire demi-tour à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient. Après son dur entraînement, il prit une douche, se changea en enfilant des vêtements propres et sortit de la salle un sac à dos sur l'épaule sans que personne ne l'ait vu.

Il se dirigeait vers les escaliers lorsqu'il fut interpellé.

-Eh Potter, dit une voix qu'il reconnu, étant celle de Dorcas Meadowes, la meilleure amie de Marlène.

Il se retourna et vit la Gryffondor dans toute sa splendeur. Elle était accompagnée des jumeaux Prewett, Fabien et Gidéon, deux grands gaillards aux cheveux roux. Il sentait, par leurs attitudes, que quelque chose clochait.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda-t-il poliment.

-C'est à toi de nous le dire, répondit Dorcas d'une voix tranchante et un peu irrité. C'est Marlène, elle n'est plus la même depuis son retour des vacances de Noël. Elle n'a rien voulu me dire.

-Et en quoi cela me regarde, se surprit-il à dire.

-Je… je l'ai un peu bousculée tout à l'heure. Elle s'est mise en colère et à dit : « demande-le à Harold Potter si tu veux tout savoir ».

Harold ne dit rien, car les fiançailles avec Marlène devait rester secrète. Il aurait pu inventer une histoire, mais il avait tellement de choses en tête qu'il ne répondit pas. Un silence gêné s'installa qui fut interrompu par les jumeaux Prewett.

-Aurait-on pris…commença Fabien.

-… au dépourvu… continua Gidéon.

-… notre Serpentard préféré ? Termina Fabien.

Il allait répondre, mais la voix de Marlène l'interrompit.

-Ne dis rien, Harold, dit-elle d'une voix indécise. C'est à moi de le faire.

Elle se trouvait juste derrière lui. Il se retourna et la regarda. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait aussi proche. Cependant, il n'avait pas l'attention de la laisser faire.

-Tu ne diras rien comme convenu, dit-il autoritairement.

-Et comment vas-tu faire pour me faire taire ? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton de défi.

Harold sourit, s'approcha de sa belle fiancée et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Marlène fut prise au dépourvue. Elle ne fit rien pour le repousser, car le baiser était si intense et si merveilleux qu'elle se laissa faire.

Les autres Gryffondor étaient tellement abasourdis et choqués qu'ils étaient cloués sur place. Tous savaient que ce jour resteraient gravés dans leurs mémoires.

* * *

_**Grande salle de Poudlard. Examen d'ASPIC, 30 juin 1972.**_

Harold souriait au souvenir du baiser avec Marlène, car son action avait eu plusieurs conséquences. La première était sans conteste la rumeur que les deux étaient ensemble, mais personne ne pouvait le prouver. Il n'y avait qu'une personne en dehors des Prewett et de Meadowes qui avaient vu la scène et le pire était que c'était une première année de Gryffondor. Celle-ci l'avait raconté à ses amis, qui fut ensuite entendu par d'autres personnes et à la fin de la journée toute l'école était au courant.

La deuxième conséquence fut la réaction de son fan club. Certaines filles avaient essayés de s'attaquer à Marlène, mais elles avaient été obligés de passer d'abord par Dorcas qui faisait fuir quiconque s'approchait de trop près de son amie. Les visites à l'infirmerie étaient des plus nombreuses durant cette période.

La troisième conséquence fut la réaction de plusieurs Serpentard de son année qui avait très bien compris le message « on ne touche pas à la famille McKinnon ». Ils avaient sans doute averti leurs familles des derniers événements. Il avait reçu une lettre de ses parents le remerciant, car les menaces avaient subitement cessé.

La dernière conséquence fut l'état de sa fiancée. Celle-ci avait été dans son petit monde après leur baiser. Marlène avait eu un air rêveur sur son visage pendant toute une semaine. Elle s'était reprise et n'avait pas voulu en parler à ses amis.

L'Angleterre avait gagné en demi-finale contre l'Irlande par le score de cent quatre-vingt-dix à dix dans un match plié en une dizaine de minute. Toute l'Angleterre était derrière son équipe lorsqu'on annonça leur adversaire pour la finale, le Pays de Galles qui avait gagné contre l'Ouganda sur le score très serré de deux cent trente à deux cent dix. Ils auraient fort à faire contre le poursuiveur Gallois Llewellyn Dai dit le dangereux célèbre poursuiveur des Catapultes de Caerphilly.

Mais aujourd'hui, Harold passait son examen d'ASPIC et avait été examiné par le professeur Marchebanks dans l'épreuve de métamorphose. La vieille femme, plus âgée que Dumbledore, n'avait pas été déçue des compétences d'Harold. Elle avait un immense sourire en partant de l'épreuve pratique de métamorphose en disant toujours le même mot.

-Incroyable… incroyable…tout bonnement incroyable.

Les examens d'ASPIC finis pour les septièmes années et les BUSE pour les cinquièmes années, tous prenaient du bon temps à l'extérieur du château maintenant que les épreuves étaient terminées. Assis sous un grand chêne, Harold et ses deux amis, Lise et Bertram, parlaient de leur avenir dans le monde magique.

-Je pense que si mes résultats sont correct, j'irais au département de la justice magique, annonça Bertram à ses amis. J'essaierais l'examen d'Aurors ou j'intégrerais la brigade de police comme tireur de baguette.

Harold n'était pas surpris du choix de son ami. Il savait que le père de Bertram était un Auror et que celui-ci était très qualifié. Il avait dit à son fils que le travail devenait de plus en plus difficile à cause des disparitions de sorciers ou sorcières relativement fréquent.

-Je me vois bien en Guérisseur ou Médicomage, avoua Lise. Comme cela, si tu reviens blesser je pourrais te soigner.

Harold ne fit aucun commentaire, il savait que Lise deviendrait un excellent Médicomage. il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait dire à ses deux amis. Il ne fallait pas qu'il n'en dise trop. Il prit une profonde respiration et s'exclama.

-Vous savez tous les deux que je vais entreprendre un voyage, dit-il sérieusement. Après la coupe du monde de Quidditch, mes parents vont annoncer quelque chose d'important. Tout ce que je peux vous dire à l'heure actuelle, c'est que je n'avais pas le choix que d'accepter. C'est une sorte de compromis, mais aussi de protection. Sachez que vous serez toujours mes amis et quoi qu'il arrive dans l'avenir je serais là pour vous.

Lise regardait Harold les larmes aux yeux tandis que Bertram souriait fier d'avoir un ami si exceptionnel. Ils quitteraient Poudlard définitivement le lendemain et entrerait dans le monde sorcier. Mais avant, Harold devait d'abord se concentrer de la finale de la coupe du monde de Quidditch.

* * *

_**Parc National de Snowdonia, Pays de Galles, 15 juillet 1972.**_

La finale de la coupe du monde de Quidditch se déroulait au Pays de Galles. Le parc national de Snowdonia avait été choisi de part sa grande étendue et part des zones relativement non peuplé de moldu. Les organisateurs avaient fait les choses en grand. Des sortilèges Repousse-Moldu avait été lancé tout autour du stade érigé pour la grande occasion.

Le gigantesque stade pouvait recevoir plus de cinquante mille personnes venues des quatre coins du monde. Les gradins étaient noirs de monde et les supporter, des deux équipes, étaient venus en masse. Dans la tribune officielle, le ministre de la magie, Richard St John, le directeur des jeux et sports magiques et le directeur de la coopération magique internationale ainsi que leurs homologues Gallois s'installaient dans leur siège.

-Monsieur le ministre, dit MacFarlan le directeur des jeux et sports magiques, votre serez assis à ma gauche ainsi que Mr Grant, le directeur de la coopération magique internationale. Nos homologues seront placés à ma droite.

Le ministre de la magie, Richard St John, était un homme d'une soixantaine d'année. Grand et à la tenue aristocrate, l'homme aux cheveux gris pris le siège que l'ancien capitaine des Pies de Monrose lui désigna. Le ministre s'assied et fut satisfait de la vue plongeante sur le terrain.

Hamish MacFarlan était un homme d'une trentaine d'année et tout le monde aimait cet ancien joueur de Quidditch qui était devenu le directeur des jeux et sports magique il y a quatre ans. C'était un homme qui avait pris un peu de poids suite à l'arrêt de sa carrière de Quidditch, mais il restait énergique malgré tout.

Mr Grant, le directeur de la coopération magique internationale était un vieux sorcier chauve qui discutait en Gallois avec son homologue Arvel Jones. MacFarlan accueillit d'autres dignitaires étranger qui avait pu réserver dans la tribune officielle. Il vit un homme blond qu'il connaissait bien.

-Abraxas, s'écria-t-il en le voyant, vous êtes venus.

-Bien sûr que je suis venu, dit l'homme blond en s'approchant de MacFarlan. Ma femme n'a pas pu venir, mais mon fils Lucius ne voulait pas manquer cette occasion.

Abraxas Malefoy était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année et à la carrure imposante. Il avait une énorme moustache qui remontait jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il avait un regard dure et un nez bosselé. L'homme désigna un jeune homme tout aussi blond que lui et qui se redressa fièrement à l'entente de son prénom. Il salua poliment et d'un air supérieur MacFarlan, mais celui-ci venait de voir quelqu'un et n'y prêta pas attention.

-Charlus… Doréa…, accueillit-t-il soudainement. Je vous ai réservé de bonnes places. Tiens, vous n'êtes pas venus seuls à ce que je vois.

Charlus Potter et sa femme Doréa étaient accompagnés des McKinnon et de leurs trois enfants. Marlène l'aînée, tenait la main de sa jeune sœur Lindsay une Serdaigle qui venait de finir sa deuxième année. Derrière Marlène, Lewis le cadet, un jeune garçon de quinze ans avec une écharpe aux couleurs de Gryffondor autour du cou, regardait comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux le directeur des jeux et des sports magiques.

-Bonsoir Hamish, dit Charlus Potter très heureux. Je vous présente Jules et Lynn McKinnon ainsi que leurs enfants, Marlène et Lyndsay ainsi que Lewis.

Jules McKinnon était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année entièrement chauve, avec une petite barbichette et semblait bien portant. Lynn était une belle femme aux cheveux bruns et ses yeux bleus clairs, derrière de petites lunettes carrés, dévoilaient son intelligence.

-Mon frère n'est pas encore arrivé, questionna Charlus.

-Ne t'en fais pas Charlus, dit une voix qui les fit tous sursauté, je ne manquerais pour rien au monde de voir mon neveu gagner la coupe du monde Quidditch.

L'homme qui venait de parler était William Potter. À soixante-douze ans, le patriarche des Potter était accompagné de sa femme Cassandra et de son fils unique James. William était un homme aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux noisettes derrière des lunettes rondes, mais qui n'avait rien perdu sa prestance d'autrefois pour un homme de son âge. Sa femme tout aussi âgée que son époux regardait les jeunes enfants avec bienveillance.

-Bien, dit finalement McFarlan, si tout le monde veut bien prendre place. Monsieur le ministre, on peut y aller.

-Allons-y, dit St John sereinement.

MacFarlan sortit sa baguette magique, la pointa sur sa gorge et s'exclama :

-_Sonorus !_

Sa voix amplifiée résonna à travers tout le stade et le tumulte des supporter se fit moins bruyant. Il s'exclama :

-Mesdames et messieurs, permettez-moi de vous souhaiter la bienvenue ! Je déclare cette finale de la trois cent-quatre-vingt-dix-huitième Coupe du Monde de Quidditch ouverte.

Les spectateurs se mirent à applaudir bruyamment et à crier de plaisir. Dans les tribunes, les drapeaux des deux équipes s'agitèrent et le tumulte redoubla d'intensité.

-Laissez-moi vous présenter l'équipe nationale de Quidditch du Pays de Galles ! Et à sa tête le capitaine de l'équipe…Llewellyn Dai !

Sous les applaudissements des supporter Gallois, une silhouette vêtue de rouge clair, assis sur un balai, surgit d'une des portes qui donnaient sur le terrain. Il fit plusieurs acrobaties avant de se stabiliser en plein air.

-Davies !

Un autre joueur en rouge clair rejoignit son capitaine.

-James ! Phillips ! Jones ! Edwards ! Et l'attrapeur du Pays de Galles… Andrews.

Plusieurs autres joueurs suivirent les uns derrières les autres et rejoignirent leurs coéquipiers. Tous les joueurs de l'équipe Galloise attendaient leurs adversaires.

-Et maintenant, accueillons… l'équipe nationale de Quidditch d'Angleterre ! Cria-t-il surexcité. Voici… Montgomery ! Coolidge ! Brown ! Pierce ! Les frères Williams ! Et le plus jeune joueur international de Quidditch… j'ai noooommmmé… Harold Potter.

Sept traînées bleues et blanches jaillirent sur le terrain. Les supporter Anglais se déchaînèrent et firent le plus de bruit possible. Dans les tribunes, les deux frères Potter regardèrent l'un son fils et l'autre son neveu avec un immense sourire sur leur visage.

-Tu peux être fier de ton fils, laissa échapper William Potter.

Charlus acquiesça toujours souriant.

-Et le coup d'envoi est donné par notre arbitre, Tarek Arama, tout droit venu d'Algérie.

Un sorcier s'avança vers un balai posé au milieu du terrain tout en tenant une grosse boîte en bois contenant les quatre balles, le souaffle, les deux cognards et le vif d'or. Il enfourcha son balai et libéra, d'un coup de baguette, les quatre balles et les lancèrent tout en sifflant le début du match.

-Et c'est parti… le souaffle est dans les mains des Gallois. Phillips qui passe à Davies qui repasse à Phillips… bel enchaînement de la part du Pays de Galles. Attention… Llewellyn attrape le souaffle, tir… Et buuuuuut, rugit MacFarlan.

Les supporter Gallois acclamèrent leur équipe pour ce splendide but.

-Montgomery n'a rien pu faire, face au talent de Llewellyn, s'exclama MacFarlan un peu déçu. Le match reprend et c'est Brown qui a le souaffle. Longue passe à Pierce, mais qui est intercepté par Llewellyn. Ouh là, magnifique cognard des frères Williams, Llewellyn a lâché le souaffle qui est repris par Coolidge qui tire vers le gardien Gallois. Buuuuuuuuuuuuut ! Dix partout. Je crois mesdames et messieurs que le match de ce soir sera très serré.

En effet, le match devenait palpitant. L'Angleterre prenait l'avantage au bout d'une heure de jeu avec un score de cent cinquante à cent quarante. Pire, elle se fit mené au score après une autre heure de jeu de trois cent-soixante à quatre cents. Les attrapeurs n'avaient pas vu le moindre petit vif d'or à l'horizon et les supporter Anglais voyaient déjà la défaite de leur équipe.

Ce fut un reflet juste à côté des buts Gallois que Harold plongea vers la petite balle dorée. Andrews plongea deux secondes plus tard et suivait son adversaire. Une course poursuite commença entre les deux attrapeurs devant les yeux ébahis des supporter. Le vif d'or plongea au raz d'un des poteaux de but. Harold piqua droit vers le sol bien décidé de couper la trajectoire de la balle dorée.

Andrews se contenta de suivre le vif d'or qui malheureusement changea brusquement de direction à un mètre du sol et Andrews percuta le sol à pleine vitesse.

Harold redressa son balai et fonça droit vers le poteau de but. Il vit Andrews percuté le sol tandis que le vif d'or se dirigeait droit sur lui. Harold accéléra et captura le vif d'or. Il brandissait fièrement le balle dorée qu'il tenait fermement dans son poing serré.

-**HAROLD POTTER ATTRAPE LE VIF D'OR ET C'EST L'ANGLETERRE QUI REMPORTE LA COUPE DU MONDE DE QUIDDITCH SUR LE SCORE DE CINQ CENT-DIX À QUATRE CENTS, **cria MacFarlan, fou de joie.

La réaction fut immédiate, les supporter Anglais hurlèrent leurs joies tandis que l'équipe d'Angleterre faisait un tour d'honneur puis se dirigèrent vers les tribunes officielles pour la remise de la coupe.

-Applaudissons bien fort l'équipe Galloise qui a tout de même du mérite, dit MacFarlan une dernière fois. _Sourdinam._

Dans les tribunes, le ministre de la magie s'était levé et regardait la coupe qu'on venait de lui apporter. Elle brillait de tous ses éclats. Il remit la coupe aux vainqueurs alors que les supporter applaudissaient l'équipe gagnante dans un tumulte assourdissant.

Alors que les joueurs brandissaient la coupe, une énorme explosion se fit entendre. Au lieu des cris de joie se fut des cris de terreurs qui résonnèrent. Le silence se fit et tous virent une trentaine de sorciers, vêtus de capes et tous masqués, qui étaient apparus au milieu du terrain de Quidditch.

-Qu'est-ce que cela signifie, s'écria le ministre de la magie.

Un sorcier à l'aura sombre apparut. Il n'était pas masqué et s'avança sans peur en dévisageant de ses yeux blancs les sorciers et les sorcières réunis. Il pointa sa baguette magique sur sa gorge et s'exclama.

-Moi, Lord Voldemort déclare la guerre au Monde Magique et Moldu, annonça-t-il d'une voix sifflante.

À suivre…

* * *

**Le plus long chapitre à ce jour et sûrement pas le dernier.**

**Petite précision pour ce chapitre.**

**Llewellyn Dai est bien un joueur de Quidditch inventé par J. K. Rowling ainsi que Hamish MacFarlan (il a été un joueur de Quidditch et ensuite directeur des jeux).**

**Marlène McKinnon a fait partie de l'ordre du phénix ainsi que les frères Prewett et Dorcas Meadowes. J'ai réuni ce petit monde pour votre grand plaisir étant donné qu'on sait très peu de choses sur ces personnages et qui malheureusement ne sont pas exploités.**

**Pour Bellatrix qui devient mangemort avec son mari (plus jeune qu'elle), je pense que c'est plausible. Voldemort ne fait parler de lui qu'à cette époque, les années 70.**

**Le ministre St John est de mon invention, car c'est le seul ministre dans ces années-là qui n'est pas cité, donc j'ai dû inventé.**

**Pour les noms Gallois, j'ai pris une liste des joueurs de rugby, donc si certain reconnaît un nom il ne faut pas s'en étonner.**

**Les parents et frère/sœur de Marlène est de ma pure invention. Il est dit clairement que Marlène McKinnon fut tué avec sa famille par des mangemorts dont Travers. Je leur réserve toutefois un destin de mon choix.**

**Si vous avez des questions…**

**Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera : Face à Face.**

**À plus…**


	11. Chapitre 8

**Pour ne pas que vous ayez tout à relire mon histoire voici un petit résumé de l'histoire.  
**

**Un Harry James Potter vieux de cent ans décide de remonté le temps bien avant son époque pour corrigé les erreurs de sa vie. Accusé d'être un assassin et envoyé à Azkaban dans cette vie, il fût sacrifier par Albus Dumbledore et ses parents au profit de son frère jumeau Gabriel, le faux Survivant. Dans cette nouvelle vie en tant qu'Harold Potter, il prend le temps d'apprendre la magie correctement mais s'est sans compté l'apparition de son ennemi de toujours lors de la coupe du monde de Quidditch, Lord Voldemort.**

**Voici le chapitre 8.**

_Précédemment dans le chapitre 7:  
_

_Alors que les joueurs brandissaient la coupe, une énorme explosion se fit entendre. Au lieu des cris de joie se fut des cris de terreurs qui résonnèrent. Le silence se fit et tous virent une trentaine de sorciers, vêtus de capes et tous masqués, qui étaient apparus au milieu du terrain de Quidditch._

_-Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? S'écria le ministre de la magie._

_Un sorcier à l'aura sombre apparut. Il n'était pas masqué et s'avança sans peur en dévisageant de ses yeux blancs les sorciers et les sorcières réunis. Il pointa sa baguette magique sur sa gorge et s'exclama._

_-Moi, Lord Voldemort déclare la guerre aux Mondes Magique et Moldu, annonça-t-il d'une voix sifflante._

* * *

_**Chapitre 8 : Le Premier face à face.**_

La panique s'empara alors des sorciers et des sorcières dans le stade. Tous criaient, tous fuyaient les sorciers masqués et vêtus de capes noirs qui apparaissaient ici ou là et lançaient des sorts à tout-va. Harold s'empara alors de son collier et s'approcha de sa famille.

-Touchez ce collier, dit-il aux McKinnon, sa mère, sa tante et son cousin James.

Son collier ressemblait à une croix, mais c'était un _portoloin_ qui l'avait demandé à son père au cas où il serait en danger pendant son voyage. Tous comprirent et touchèrent la croix. Harold regarda sa mère et dit : "désolé". Ils disparurent instantanément alors qu'il lâcha le _portoloin_ juste une seconde avant. Harold se retourna pour voir son père et son oncle ainsi que Jules McKinnon se battre contre plusieurs mangemorts qui étaient apparus dans la tribune officielle.

Le ministre était protégé par trois Aurors qui étaient, sans aucun doute, inexpérimentés vu que l'un d'entre eux était déjà à terre. Il décida de s'inviter à la petite fête. Il sortit sa baguette magique de sous sa manche et lança un sort sur le sol. Il y eut une ondulation et plusieurs pantins en bois sortir du sol. Ils attaquèrent les mangemorts à proximité qui ne comprirent pas ce qu'ils leurs arrivaient.

Il vit le ministre profité de la diversion et fuir à toute jambe dans les escaliers.

Pitoyable, pensa Harold. La prochaine fois, monsieur le ministre de la magie, apprenez à vous défendre seul, se dit-il à lui-même.

Le combat commença véritablement lorsque plusieurs autres mangemorts entrèrent dans la tribune alors que les délégations anglaises ,galloises et écossaises avaient dégainés leurs baguettes et se défendaient contre ces invités surprises. Son père et son oncle s'étaient éloignés de la tribune ainsi que Jules McKinnon qui était parti vers le lieu de l'explosion.

Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il fit un étrange mouvement de sa baguette et une vague de puissance brut percuta les nouveaux venus. Ceux-ci n'eurent aucune chance. Il vit certains sorciers de la délégation anglaise s'enfuir et il fut surpris lorsque les sorciers gallois et écossais enjambèrent la rambarde en sautant d'une tribune à l'autre en lançant des sorts vers le milieu du terrain de Quidditch ou même certains essayer d'éteindre l'incendie qui s'était déclarer suite à l'explosion.

Il vit que son père et son oncle étaient également sur le terrain, ils avaient pris les balais des joueurs pour descendre et se battaient toujours contre une trentaine de mangemorts bien organisés. Il vit son futur beau-père donner les premiers secours plus bas dans les gradins. Il entendit le ricanement de Voldemort.

Ses plus fidèles mangemorts étaient tous réunis au centre du terrain de Quidditch. Certains protégeaient leur maître tandis que d'autres lançaient des sorts dans les gradins pour faire le plus de victime possible. Voldemort donnait des ordres et se contentait de regarder le spectacle avec délectation. Voldemort contemplait le chaos et regardait les sorciers qui s'opposaient à lui et ses mangemorts d'une lueur calculatrice.

Harold ne voulait pas se précipité tête la première dans la mêlée comme ses stupides Gryffondor, en incluant malheureusement son père et son oncle. Il se cacha derrière un pilier et regarda ou se tenait les mangemorts et Voldemort. Il pouvait compter trois groupes. Le premier groupe se trouvait autour de Voldemort et le protégeait. Le deuxième groupe tout autour du premier et attaquait les sorciers qui entraient dans la zone du combat. Et le dernier groupe composé de trois sorciers qui se tenait entre le premier et le deuxième groupe torturait sans ménagement un homme et une femme, sans doute moldus. Il fallait réfléchir à un plan et vite.

Le stade de Quidditch était méconnaissable, les gradins étaient maintenant presque vide, certains étaient en flammes, des sorciers ou des sorcières étaient restés pour aider les blessés, car l'une des tribunes s'était écroulée suite à la première explosion. Il pouvait voir un ou deux mangemorts chercher dans les décombres fumants des survivants, sans doute pour les achever.

Beaucoup de sorciers avaient rejoint la bataille, mais ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose, à cause des otages que les mangemorts torturaient devant eux, de peur de les toucher. Plusieurs de ses coéquipiers volaient sur leurs balais au-dessus du groupe de mangemorts et essayaient de sauver les pauvres malheureux de leurs tristes sorts.

Voldemort décida alors d'intervenir et lança plusieurs sortilèges de mort sur les opportuns qui gâchaient son plaisir. Lorsque Harold vit deux de ses coéquipiers touchés par le sortilège mortel, sa colère fut à son paroxysme. Il se concentra et trouva une brèche dans la formation des mangemorts. Il _transplana _au beau milieu des sorciers qui avaient osés prendre des otages.

Apparemment, quelqu'un avait trafiqué les boucliers _anti-transplanage_ et c'est pour cela qu'il réussi là où les autres avaient échoué.

Tout se passa très vite, Harold lança plusieurs sortilèges, les mangemorts furent pris au dépourvu et leurs formations furent cassés. Voldemort n'avait pas encore remarqué que plusieurs de ses mangemorts étaient à terre. Il prit les otages, l'homme et la femme _moldus_ et _transplana_ en sécurité.

Il atterrit en dehors du terrain de Quidditch et fit léviter les corps vers les secours où Jules McKinnon pratiquait des soins à un sorcier qui saignait de la tête, il était _médicomage_ après tout. Il s'approcha de son futur beau-père et dit :

-Préparez-vous à évacuer les lieux et vite, chuchota-t-il à Jules McKinnon.

-Hein ? Se contenta Jules surpris de voir son futur gendre en compagnie de moldus salement amochés.

-Regardez autour de vous et vous comprendrez, dit simplement Harold légèrement inquiet en laissant les deux moldus au médicomage.

Il regarda Voldemort envoyer valdinguer les sorciers et les sorcières proches de lui et commençait à envoyer des sortilèges impardonnables avec un rire cruel. Il regarda à droite et à gauche et remarqua que son père n'était plus là, il s'inquiéta légèrement. Son oncle William se battait avec cinq mangemorts qui lui donnaient du fil à retordre. Il _transplana_ à ses côtés.

Il dévia un sortilège et évita un autre, les mangemorts l'avaient pris pour cible se désintéressant de son oncle. Dans la bagarre, il vit son père à quelques mètres de là, à terre et inconscient. La colère fut plus grande que la raison et Harold envoya plusieurs sorts à une vitesse impressionnante, les cinq mangemorts se retrouvèrent au pied de Voldemort qui remarqua alors Harold et un sourire mauvais apparut sur le visage du Lord.

Le combat entre Voldemort et Harold Potter plus du patriarche de la famille Potter qui soutenait son neveu firent cessés les combats alentour. Les sorciers observaient le deux contre un avec étonnement. Harold esquivait, évitait ou parait avec grâce les attaques du mage noir et William Potter montrait qu'il n'avait rien perdu de ses années en tant que commandant des Aurors.

-Bande de lâche, s'exclama William en agitant sa baguette vers les mangemorts.

Les mangemorts essayèrent vicieusement de prendre par surprise Harold, mais celui-ci renvoyait leurs attaques avec dextérité ou son oncle déviait les attaques des mangemorts.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les trois sorciers arrêtèrent leur combat. Voldemort semblait contrarié de ne pas être en mesure de prendre le dessus sur ce jeune sorcier tout juste sorti de Poudlard et un vieillard qui avait fait son temps. Il s'exclama d'une voix sifflante.

-William Potter, Harold Potter, des noms que j'ai beaucoup entendus parlé ces derniers temps. Vos réputations ne sont pas surfaite. Vous êtes des sangs purs, n'est-ce pas ? Rejoignez-moi dans mon combat pour une race pure.

-Admettons que l'on accepte, qu'est-ce qui se passera lorsque tout le monde sera pur ? Demanda Harold alors que son oncle écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

-Eh bien, nous conquérons l'Europe, ensuite l'Asie puis la totalité du monde, répondit Voldemort d'une voix sans égale.

-Et après ?

-Comment ça "et après" ? Avec nos pouvoirs, nous mettrons à genoux les moldus, nous éliminerons les sorciers qui s'opposeront à nous et nous ferons de ce monde le nôtre.

Harold semblait réfléchir tout en faisant un signe à son oncle. Celui-ci comprit immédiatement que son neveu gagnait du temps. Il regarda tout autour et vit de plus en plus d'Aurors arrivés. William sourit en voyant que son neveu parlait avec Voldemort juste pour que les secours puissent évacuer en toute tranquillité. Et lui qui pensait qu'il voulait rejoindre ce mégalo, songea l'ancien Auror.

-Franchement, je pense que je vais refuser, dit simplement Harold avec un petit sourire. Ce monde n'est pas parfait certes, mais il peut toujours s'améliorer et je crois qu'en regardant autour de vous, vous comprendrez la signification des mots "gagner du temps", finit-il en souriant sournoisement.

Lorsque Voldemort comprit qu'il s'était fait berner, ses yeux blancs se changèrent en rouge vif. Harold sentait que Voldemort allait faire quelque chose de dangereux. Avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose, Harold envoya un sortilège qui aveugla le mage noir et les mangemorts près de lui.

-_Caecitas ! _Cria Harold en pointant sa baguette qui émit une vive lumière aveuglante.

Il _transplana_ vers son père et hurla à l'insistance.

-Allez-vous en ! Cria-t-il aux sorciers qui étaient venus en renfort.

Il prit son père sur ses épaules et regarda son oncle. Celui-ci comprit immédiatement et _transplana _loin du danger. Les sorciers qui étaient venus en renfort n'eurent pas la présence d'esprit de son oncle alors il lança un sortilège d'avertissement dans le ciel.

-Qu'est-ce que…, commença un sorcier et qui _transplana_ à son tour.

Peu à peu les sorciers _transplanèrent_ un à un. Haut dans le ciel noir était écrit en lettres lumineuses les mots : _**Danger, fuyez**_ ! Lord Voldemort, quant à lui, retrouva facilement ses esprits et regarda Harold Potter avec haine. Le mage sourit avec cruauté et lança un puissant sortilège.

-Tu vas voir ce qu'il en coûte de se moquer de Lord Voldemort. _Démon Ignis !_ Cracha-t-il d'une voix féroce.

Aussitôt, plusieurs choses se passèrent. La température augmenta considérablement, des flammes surgirent et s'avançaient vers lui. Il regarda avec étonnement le feu se métamorphoser, en se transformant en une gigantesque horde de bêtes féroces : des serpents enflammés, chimères et dragons qui fonçaient droit sur lui. Il sentit la chaleur des flammes et _transplana _juste à temps avec sur ses épaules son père toujours inconscient.

* * *

_**Le lendemain. Demeure des Potter (Charlus et Doréa).**_

_P.O.V. James._

James Potter se réveilla au son des oiseaux. Il ouvrit un œil puis l'autre et regarda où il se trouvait. La pièce comportait trois grands canapés et il était allongé sur celui qui était près de la grande porte fenêtre légèrement ouverte qui donnait sur un petit lac.

En face de lui, une grande cheminée en pierres, elle servait sans doute pour le réseau des cheminées, car il pouvait voir un grand pot de poudre de cheminette négligemment posé devant la cheminée.

L'odeur du bacon, des toasts ou de saucisses grillés lui chatouilla les narines. Il se leva et constata qu'il était toujours dans ses vêtements de la veille.

-Tu es réveillé à ce que je vois, dit la voix d'Harold, le faisant sursauter.

Son cousin était couvert de sueur avec autour du cou une serviette. Il portait une tenue décontracté et James vit le corps musclé de son cousin. Maintenant qu'il le voyait sous cet angle, il comprenait pourquoi les filles de Gryffondor fantasmaient sur le beau Serpentard.

-Ce n'est pas chez moi, réussi-t-il à dire, trop troublé de voir son cousin dans cette tenue.

-Non, tu es resté dormir dans le confortable canapé de mon salon. Enfin, c'est chez mes parents pour être exact. J'ai invité tout le monde à rester dormir ici, plus pratique.

-Lewis et les autres sont déjà réveillés, demanda James en mettant ses lunettes sur son nez.

-Oui, répondit Harold en s'essuyant le visage. Ils sont dans la cuisine. Demande à Kinny notre elfe de maison ce que tu veux, il te le prépara en un rien temps. Je vais prendre ma douche en attendant.

-D'accord.

James se précipita vers la cuisine tandis que Harold montait les marches des escaliers. Lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine, James ne vit pas ses parents. Sur sa gauche, Lewis McKinnon mangeait des saucisses grillés tout en lisant la gazette du sorcier. Légèrement à droite, Lindsay se tartinait un toast avec de la marmelade et lisait elle aussi le journal. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait aucun adulte dans la pièce à part un elfe qui s'inclina respectueusement. Il prit une chaise libre et s'assit.

-Où sont mes parents ? Demanda-t-il en se servant de toast et de bacon ainsi que deux saucisses que venait tout juste de faire apparaître l'elfe.

-Ils sont tous au ministère, répondit Lewis en levant la tête vers son condisciple de Gryffondor. Regarde, ton père est cité ainsi qu'Harold.

Lewis lui donna le journal et James commença sa lecture.

_**Un nouveau mage noir : Lord Voldemort (1) déclare la guerre.**_

_Hier, alors que le ministre de la magie remettait la coupe du monde de Quidditch, l'apparition d'un mage noir se faisant appelé "Lord Voldemort" avec une trentaine de ses fidèles partisans qu'il appelle "Mangemorts", déclara la guerre au Monde Magique et Moldu. S'ensuivit une importante attaque contre les sorciers qui essayaient de secourir ceux qui étaient coincés sous une tribune qui avait littéralement explosé. Récit du seul rescapé page cinq._

_D'après de nombreux témoignages, le bilan aurait pu s'alourdir si ce n'est pas l'intervention de plusieurs sorciers et sorcières qui empêchèrent les mangemorts de s'attaquer à tous ceux qui ne pouvaient pas se défendre ou qui s'enfuyaient le lieu du massacre._

_Malheureusement, le nombre de mort est d'une quarantaine d'individus. Les dignitaires Gallois et Écossais comptent parmi les victimes ainsi que monsieur Grant le directeur de la coopération magique internationale, il était âgé de quatre-vingt-quatre ans. Christopher Coolidge et Irwin Brown, les deux poursuiveurs anglais allongent cette liste. Celle-ci en page trois._

_Nos reporters sont allés constater les dégâts après l'évacuation. De source sûre, la zone a été complètement ravagée par un Feudeymon d'une puissance extraordinaire. De nombreux oubliators ont été dépêché sur place pour que les moldus ne se rendent pas compte de l'ampleur des dégâts. Et après vérification, un camping moldu non loin de là aurait été détruit par les flammes. On dénombre au moins une cinquantaine de moldus, hommes, femmes et enfants qui auraient été brûlés et qui seraient en soin intensif à Saint Mangouste._

_Le ministre de la magie, Richard St John, a décidé de réunir tout le Magenmagot, le département de la justice magique, pour un conseil extraordinaire. D'après nos informations, Albus Dumbledore, le célèbre directeur de Poudlard, mais aussi le président sorcier du Magenmagot aurait réunis toutes les vieilles familles pour prendre des mesures concernant ce nouveau mage noir. Liste des mesures prises lors de l'ancienne guerre contre Grindelwald page sept et qui pourrait être réutilisés._

_Seul deux sorciers auraient tenus tête au mage noir. William Potter, célèbre commandant des Aurors aujourd'hui à la retraite ainsi que son neveu Harold Potter âgé de dix-huit ans et le célèbre attrapeur d'Angleterre. Nous n'avons pas pu les interviewer, mais un Auror a confirmé qu'ils combattaient le mage noir pour laisser le temps au secours d'évacuer. Grâce au sang froid d'Harold Potter ainsi que de William Potter beaucoup de personnes ont été évacués alors qu'ils gagnaient le plus de temps possibles. Témoignage complet de l'Auror en page deux._

James laissa tomber le journal sur la table.

-Mon père et Harold ont combattu se tordu et ils sont encore en vie, s'exclama-t-il surpris.

-Harold n'a pas vraiment combattu, répondit Lewis. Il m'a dit je cite:" je ne l'ai même pas touché, pas de quoi faire une bonne histoire". Il a gagné la coupe du monde de Quidditch et trouve le temps de se frotter à un mage noir. Il est trop modeste.

-Donc, il était sur la défensive, songea James en engloutissant le dernier morceau de son bacon. Est-ce qu'on a réussi à capturer l'un de ses mangemorts ?

-Aucun, répondit Lewis avec un visage grave. Tout le monde suspecte tout le monde. Les sorciers commencent à devenir un peu fou. Tiens, regarde.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda James en voyant l'image d'une tête de mort avec un serpent qui sortait de la bouche.

-C'est la marque des ténèbres, répondit Lewis avec une grimace de dégoût. Il paraît qu'ils utilisent cette marque après avoir commis un meurtre. Plusieurs marques ont été repérées dans des petites villes moldus à proximité du lieu de la coupe du monde. Ils ont trouvé plusieurs familles de moldus assassinés.

-Et pourquoi font-ils cela ? Qu'est-ce cela leur rapporte ? s'exclama James d'une voix anxieuse.

-Je n'en sais rien, répondit Lewis en soupirant. Ils suivent les idéaux de Serpentard. Ils ne veulent pas que les sorciers _nés-moldus_ viennent à Poudlard et ils méprisent les _moldus_.

-C'est à cause de ça que notre sœur est obligée d'épouser ton cousin, intervint Lindsay McKinnon. Notre famille a été menacée plusieurs fois.

-Obligé, un mariage arrangé ? Demanda James très surpris.

-Oui, répondit-elle très en colère contre cette famille qui avait osé menacer la sienne. Nous avons reçu des menaces d'une ancienne famille de sang pur, les Travers je crois. Notre famille n'est pas aussi ancienne que celle-ci et nous n'avons pas assez de poids au ministère pour que notre père ouvre une enquête sur cette famille. Celle-ci voulait que leur fils épouse Marlène, mais notre père a refusé et les menaces ont commencé.

-C'est exact, reprit Lewis. Nos parents ne se savaient plus quoi faire. Les Travers sont une famille très puissante et sont ami avec d'autres familles de sangs purs. J'ai entendu dire que d'autres familles avaient été menacés de la même façon.

-Et c'est pour quand le mariage, demanda James un peu crispé.

-On n'en sait rien, répondirent en même temps le frère et la sœur.

James regardait amusé le frère et la sœur se chamailler et rit lorsque Lewis essayait de faire manger des saucisses grillés à sa sœur alors qu'à la vue de son air dégoûté elle n'aimait pas ça.

_Clac_ ! Un grand bruit d'une porte qui claque les fit tous sursauter et tous lever la tête en même temps vers le plafond.

-Qu'est-ce que… ?

* * *

_**Quelques minutes plus tôt…**_

Harold était monté au premier et était maintenant sous la douche. L'eau chaude qui coulait sur son corps fatigué, après sa séance de footing et d'exercice de musculation, relaxait ses muscles. Cet entraînement était nécessaire pour que son corps puisse être au maximum de ses capacités. Il réfléchissait à son combat contre Voldemort et il pouvait dire qu'il avait été loin d'être en forme pour pouvoir ne serait-ce toucher le mage noir.

Après deux heures d'un match de Quidditch intense, ses capacités avaient été amoindris. Il avait pu toutefois se protéger suffisamment longtemps pour réussir à fuir quand il le fallait. Il n'était pas un lâche où quoi que ce soit, mais lorsqu'il avait vu son père au sol, il avait compris qu'il fallait minimiser les risques. Protéger son père d'un sortilège perdu avait été une nécessité. Son père n'avait rien mais il devait rester à Saint-Mangouste pour se reposer d'après le guérisseur.

D'ailleurs, heureusement que son oncle avait été là pour le couvrir sinon il aurait pu se faire toucher et finir comme ses deux coéquipiers de l'équipe d'Angleterre de Quidditch, mort. Christopher Coolidge et Irwin Brown, les deux poursuiveurs étaient morts alors qu'ils avaient voulus secourir les moldus qui avaient été fait prisonnier par les mangemorts.

Ce matin avant son entraînement, il avait donné sa démission au sélectionneur de l'équipe nationale anglaise, Fergus Matthews, qui n'avait pas été ravi d'entendre la mauvaise nouvelle. Après une houleuse discussion de quinze minutes, Matthews avait compris que son attrapeur-vedette avait d'autre priorité que de devenir joueur professionnel.

Ensuite, il était allé au ministère annoncé ses fiançailles avec Marlène. La responsable, une femme d'une quarantaine d'année, avait été très enchantée de pouvoir communiquer cette annonce un peu différente que d'habitude. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on annonçait des fiançailles de ce genre. En partant, Harold avait pu éviter la foule de journalistes qui faisaient le pied de grue dans le grand hall du ministère. Il avait eu la présence d'esprit de prendre son portoloin d'urgence qu'il avait utilisé pour ramener sa famille et sa futur belle famille lors de la coupe du monde.

Il avait pris ses affaires de sport et il avait fait ses exercices du matin, footing d'une heure autour du lac et musculation intense avec les appareils moldus qu'il avait achetés et modifiés. Après cela, il était arrivé au moment où son cousin James s'était réveillé.

Il sortit de la douche et mis une serviette autour de sa taille. Il prit une autre serviette pour se sécher les cheveux. Avec un coup de baguette, il fit disparaître la buée accumulée dans la pièce et avec un autre coup nettoya la salle de bain. Il sortit et se retrouva nez à nez devant Marlène. Celle-ci rougit en voyant la tenue d'Harold.

-Bonjour, dit-il tout simplement, en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Bon…bonjour, répondit-elle en détournant les yeux gênés.

-Tu n'as pas à être gênée, murmura-t-il d'une voix suave.

-Bien sûr que je suis gênée. Tu te promènes presque à poil, il y a de quoi être surpris, déclara-t-elle en lui tournant le dos.

Marlène portait une robe d'été de couleur blanche brodés de petites fleurs, elle était rayonnante. Harold ne l'avait jamais vu dans ce genre de tenue à Poudlard. Il se rappela soudain de quelque chose d'important.

-Nous sommes fiancés tous les deux à partir de maintenant. Je suis allé au ministère et j'ai rempli tous les documents nécessaires. Il faut aussi que je te donne quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Marlène curieuse, mais en essayant de ne pas se retourner.

-Attends, dit Harold, le paquet est dans ma chambre.

Il sentit Marlène se raidir. Apparemment, ses paroles avaient fait mouche, car elle le regardait un petit peu indécise, mais toutefois un petit peu curieuse de voir la chambre de son fiancée.

-Tu ne m'invites pas dans ta chambre, demanda-t-elle d'un air taquin qui, à présent, regardait son fiancé avec un regard de convoitise, elle était sans doute la première à voir les pectoraux du bel Apollon de Serpentard.

Harold était souriant et d'un petit signe de la tête, il intima à Marlène de le suivre. Il poussa une porte située au bout du couloir et entra dans une pièce très spacieuse. Sa chambre avait été agrandie magiquement par lui-même en séparant son bureau et son lit.

Son bureau était plaqué contre le mur de droite. Fixées au mur, de simples étagères étaient remplies de livres en tout genres. Sur le bureau, de nombreux parchemins étaient entassés les uns sur les autres.

À sa gauche et derrière deux grandes étagères pleines, en bois sculptés, se trouvait un lit recouvert de vêtements soigneusement pliés. Harold se dirigea vers son lit en passant entre les deux étagères tout en prenant le peignoir de bain qui y était accroché. Il enfila le peignoir et pris l'écrin qui était caché sous son oreiller.

_**P.O.V de Marlène.**_

Lorsque Marlène fut invitée dans la chambre de son fiancé, elle ne s'attendait pas à voir une chambre aussi bien rangée. Son frère, par exemple, attendait toujours la dernière minute pour ne serait-ce nettoyer le foutoir qu'un adolescent de son âge faisait dans sa chambre.

Elle remarqua une tout petite fenêtre juste au-dessus du bureau. Elle pouvait voir le lac qui se trouvait derrière la vitre. Elle regarda alors plus attentivement l'agencement de la pièce. Quelque chose clochait. Elle remarqua alors que cette chambre avait été agrandie magiquement. La partie où elle se trouvait ne devait pas exister.

Elle comprit en regardant les étagères qui séparaient la vraie partie de la chambre avec le bureau qui avait été ajouté et qui constituait un surplus de place non négligeable. Elle s'approcha du bureau et vit les parchemins écrits dans différentes langues ainsi qu'un cadre avec une photo qui représentait Harold avec ses parents.

Harold devait avoir entre cinq ou six ans et apprenait sous la férule de son père comment apprendre à nager. On y voyait aussi Doréa Potter qui était debout dans l'eau dans un maillot de bain et tenait son fils par la taille. La scène s'arrêtait lorsque Harold pût faire quelques brasses tout seul sous le regard admiratif de ses parents.

-J'avais cinq ans sur cette photo, dit la voix d'Harold derrière elle, qui l'a fit sursauter légèrement. À cette époque, mon père me disait qu'il y avait des sirènes dans le lac. Lorsque j'ai compris qu'il plaisantait, je suis tombé de haut.

Marlène se retourna et remarqua que Harold avait mis un peignoir de bain. Même dans cette tenue, la jolie Gryffondor se sentait un petit peu mal à l'aise.

-Tu n'a pas l'intention de t'habiller, demanda-t-elle d'une étrange voix. Elle n'allait pas tardé à lui sauté dessus et faire son quatre heures.

-Plus tard, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle devait sûrement être toute rouge. Elle avait entendu des rumeurs qu'il aimait bien les filles qui ne détournent pas le regard. Mais, ses yeux étaient tellement déstabilisant, elle avait l'impression qu'il pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle le regarda droit dans ses yeux, ses yeux vairons.

-Je voulais te demander quelque chose, commença-t-elle indécise.

-Vas-y je t'écoute.

-Pourquoi tu n'es jamais sorti avec une fille à Poudlard ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse.

Harold sortit sa baguette magique tellement rapidement que Marlène fut surprise. Il l'agita et un grand canapé apparu de nulle part. Il semblait très confortable.

-Si tu veux bien t'asseoir nous serons plus à l'aise pour parler.

Très heureuse de cette délicatesse, elle s'assit en même temps que le Serpentard.

-Pour répondre à ta question, dit-il, je dirais que Poudlard n'est pas l'endroit le mieux adapté pour une relation amoureuse.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-C'est simple, si j'étais sorti avec une fille alors tout le monde se serait intéressé à ma relation avec elle et Poudlard, même si le château est magnifique, n'est pas un lieu romantique. C'est un lieu pour apprendre avant tout.

-Tu te fiches de moi. Cela veut dire que toute ses filles qui demandaient de sortir avec toi…

-… elles n'avaient aucune chance, finit-il à sa place.

-Mais… mais… c'est cruel.

-Un peu, avoua-t-il.

Harold sembla éviter d'expliquer plus en détails. Soudain, Marlène vit sur le visage de son fiancé une expression sérieuse. Il avait un air impassible et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle rougit malgré elle, mais soutint son regard très intense.

-Au début, j'ai pensé que ce futur mariage ne pouvait pas marcher, commença-t-il sereinement. Cependant, le contrat de mariage que mes parents m'ont proposés ne pouvait pas être refusé. Pendant les vacances de Noël et jusqu'à aujourd'hui, j'ai longuement réfléchi.

Harold lui prit la main et elle rougit de plus belle. Il sortit un écrin argenté de son autre main et le déposa délicatement au creux de ses mains. Marlène ne s'attendait pas à cela et resta figée de stupeur.

Elle ouvrit l'écrin et vit une magnifique bague de fiançailles. Celle-ci était en argent massif et était assorties d'un magnifique diamant. Harold prit la bague et la passa à son doigt. Étrangement, l'anneau lui allait parfaitement bien. Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle comprit que Harold acceptait ce mariage avec les bons et les mauvais côtés.

-Je sais que nous ne nous connaissons pas beaucoup, dit-il avec détachement, mais nous pouvons, durant les vacances d'été, apprendre à nous connaître. Je sais que tous les deux, nous avons choisi différents chemins pour nos carrières respectives, mais cela n'empêche pas de savoir ce que nous voulons faire plus tard.

Après un moment de silence, elle lança.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pendant ton voyage ? Ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

-Eh bien, j'ai l'intention pendant mon voyage de connaître le droit sorcier et moldu.

-Tu comptes suivre une carrière à la justice magique comme ton père après ton voyage.

-Bien sûr, répondit-il. Le système actuel a besoin d'être amélioré. La justice des sorciers ne protègent pas suffisamment certaines personnes et préservent d'autres beaucoup trop. J'ai aussi l'intention de travailler sur un projet qui me tient à cœur.

-Un projet ?

-Oui, mais c'est un secret pour l'instant, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Je vais aussi apprendre les lois sorcières et voir si on peut les améliorer. Il y a beaucoup de choses que j'ai envie de faire. Et toi, quels sont tes projets ?

Marlène fut un peu surprise, mais répondit tout de même à la question.

-Je vais suivre une carrière d'_Auror_. Avec Dorcas, nous entrerons pour une formation de trois ans, le premier septembre. Tout le monde dit que c'est un métier très dangereux, mais je pense que nous pouvons réussir.

-Je suis sûr que tu peux le faire, dit-il avec conviction.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers son bureau. Il ouvrit l'un des tiroirs et sortit un calepin. Il retourna vers elle et lui tendit le carnet. Elle le prit et l'ouvrit.

-C'est…, c'est…, essaya-t-elle de dire.

-Non, tu ne rêves pas, dit-il d'une voix très sérieuse. Ce carnet est rempli de sortilèges complexes que j'ai trouvé pendant mes années à Poudlard. Comme tu peux le voir, il y a d'anciens sorts très utiles et très puissant.

Marlène regarda le carnet avec étonnement. Sur chaque page écrit en lettres manuscrites un ou deux sortilèges avec une explication détaillée dudit sortilège, la façon d'exécuter le sort et le meilleur moyen de l'utiliser pendant une bataille. Il y avait aussi des incantations pour soigner des blessures liées à la magie noire ou encore des sorts de protections qui pouvaient protéger un lieu, une maison ou une zone bien définie.

-Pourquoi me donnes-tu cela ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix reconnaissante, en contemplant le trésor qu'elle avait entre les mains. Elle était sûre que le carnet possédait des sorts de défense contre le vol ou encore contre ceux qui y jetteraient un œil. C'est peut-être pour cela que Harold n'avait pas utilisé de magie pour le faire venir à lui d'un simple sortilège d'attraction.

-Oh, il y a plusieurs raisons, répondit-il avec un sourire. Premièrement, tu es ma fiancée et tout ce qui est à moi est à toi. Deuxièmement, tu veux devenir Auror et donc il faudra que tu connaisses quelques sorts plus ou moins anciens, les examinateurs aiment bien des sorts qui sortent de l'ordinaire. Et troisièmement, les mangemorts que tu auras en face de toi, dans le futur, ne te feront pas de cadeaux. Alors, à toi de faire tout ton possible pour savoir quand et comment utiliser ses sorts.

Harold fit une pause et Marlène remarqua qu'il la regardait d'un regard intense. Il approcha son visage près du sien et l'embrassa. C'était le deuxième baiser qu'il lui donnait et elle pouvait dire qu'elle appréciait pleinement. Une sensation de chaleur se répandit dans tout son corps.

Elle était un peu déçue quand Harold y mit fin. Il y avait une étrange lueur dans son regard qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant. C'était du désir. Elle remarqua qu'elle caressait, sans s'être rendu compte, le torse bien construit de son fiancé et elle vit aussi que son peignoir de bain laissait entrevoir ses bras puissants.

Elle succomba aux charmes du Serpentard et d'un regard sensuel envers Harold, elle renversa son fiancé sur le canapé en l'embrassant dans le cou et en caressant son torse musclé.

Harold sortit une nouvelle fois sa baguette et pointa celle-ci vers la porte d'entrée qui était restée ouverte. La porte se ferma et claqua faisant un bruit qui résonna à travers la maison.

Si une ou plusieurs personnes auraient été dans le couloir à ce moment-là, ils auraient entendu des bruits étranges et des gémissements de plaisir…

* * *

_**Endroit inconnu, le soir.**_

Le soleil s'était couché depuis quelques minutes, quand plusieurs silhouettes apparurent sur une petite colline verdoyante. Trois personnes regardèrent où elles se trouvaient et se dirigèrent vers une source de lumière. Plus elles se rapprochaient, plus elles virent la grande demeure qui se dressait fièrement au sommet de la colline entourée d'un muret en pierre.

Lorsque les trois hommes arrivèrent devant l'entrée, l'un d'entre eux sortit sa baguette et lança un sort sur les grilles en fer. Celles-ci s'ouvrirent d'un grincement sinistre et les trois hommes entrèrent dans une allée en pierre puis se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de la demeure.

La porte s'ouvrit à leurs passages, ils traversèrent le hall d'entrée et se dirigèrent vers la salle de réception où l'on entendait une douce musique. Là, plusieurs sorcières et sorciers étaient debout en petits groupes de cinq ou six personnes avec des plateaux en argent, de verres de vin ou de champagne posés dessus, qui lévitaient à côté d'eux et discutaient des derniers événements du monde magique.

L'entrée des trois hommes ne passa pas inaperçu. Un jeune homme blond, Lucius Malefoy posa son verre qu'il tenait, vint à leur rencontre, les accompagna dans un coin discret et les aborda.

-Alors, avez-vous réussi ? Demanda-t-il impatient.

-Non, répondit Edwin Travers avec une grimace. Je n'ai même pas pu approcher de la maison, elle est trop bien protégée. Un coup de ces sales Potter, sûrement.

Lucius ne dit rien et regarda Flint et Jugson, ses condisciples de Poudlard et soupira. Lucius savait qu'ils étaient encore de jeunes mangemorts et qu'ils seraient dans le cercle intime de leur maître dans quelques années. Pour le moment, il y avait plusieurs groupes de mangemorts et seul ceux qui étaient proches du Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvaient demander des faveurs à leur maître. D'ailleurs, celui-ci avait emmené que ses plus fidèles mangemorts et des sorciers étrangers fidèle à leur cause lors de l'attaque la nuit dernière.

-Cela peut prendre quelques années, Travers, répliqua Lucius d'une voix sereine, pour ton petit projet, mais nous réussirons à ce que Potter récolte ce qu'il a semé.

Il prit une coupe de champagne sur le plateau d'argent qui lévitait à côté de lui, leva son verre et bu d'une traite tandis que les autres faisaient de même.

-Et toi Lucius, demanda Travers, tu as réussi de ton côté.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Lucius avec un sourire de prédateur, même si Potter a réussi à protéger la vertu de Narcissa, elle et moi avons un contrat de mariage. J'aurais tout le loisir de mettre ma future épouse de notre côté.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Lucius continua.

-La nouvelle du voyage de Potter n'a pas fait plaisir au maître, car il pense que ça cache quelque chose. Et avec l'annonce de ses fiançailles avec McKinnon, il protège cette famille de tout représailles de la communauté sorcière. C'est un mariage dans la plus pure des traditions. Mon père approuve ce genre de choses, finit-il avec colère.

-Beaucoup de sorciers de sang-pur adorent ce genre de tradition, ajouta Travers en buvant son troisième verre de champagne. Je ne pensais pas que Harold Potter ferait une telle chose.

-Ce n'est pas son idée, déclara Lucius. Les Potter ont toujours été des personnes très intelligentes pour aider les autres à se sortir des pires situations. Ta famille est ancienne, mais pas aussi ancienne que celle des Potter, malheureusement.

-Que pense le maître de tout cela ? Demanda Travers, curieux de connaître l'opinion de son maître.

-Le maître est prudent, car il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le ministre survive à l'attaque d'hier soir. Il a aussi été surpris des capacités d'Harold Potter. Mais pour le moment, le maître s'intéresse au ministère de la magie et à ceux qui risqueraient de se mettre en travers de son chemin comme Albus Dumbledore ou les familles de sang pur qui s'opposeraient à lui.

Travers ne répondit pas et se contenta de vider un autre verre d'alcool. Tout comme Lucius, il se dirigea vers les invités de la fête que les Malefoy organisaient dans leur château en Irlande et repéra plusieurs sorciers qui seraient susceptibles de l'aider pour sa carrière au ministère. C'est avec un grand sourire qu'il accueillit son ancien professeur de potion, Horace Slughorn. Ce dernier avait beaucoup de relations et il obtiendrait une bonne place au sein du ministère et aiderait son maître à se débarrasser de tous ces sangs de bourbe et tous ces traîtres à leur sang. Il s'occuperait de Potter plus tard.

* * *

L'été passa très rapidement pour Harold Potter. Il avait quitté ses parents plus tôt dans la matinée. Il repensa à tout ce qu'il s'était passé durant cet été. L'avènement d'un nouveau mage noir qui sévissait en toute impunité n'avait pas réjoui la communauté sorcière de Grande Bretagne. Malheureusement, les mages noirs étaient déjà implantés au sein du ministère.

La suspicion était de mise et certaines personnes devenaient paranoïaques. Plusieurs familles se cachaient sous sortilèges et ne sortaient que lorsque c'étaient nécessaires. Lord Voldemort était de plus en plus redouté et certains commençaient déjà à avoir peur de son nom.

Harold Potter savait ce qu'il allait se passer, mais ne pouvait pas intervenir. Il avait peur d'aller trop vite et il ne voulait pas trop changer les choses. De plus, il savait que changer une prophétie pouvait avoir des répercussions dramatiques. Voyagé à travers le monde était la seule solution pour se faire oublier pendant quelque temps et frapper fort lors de son retour.

Son voyage, il pensait à ce sujet. De son enfance jusqu'à l'acquisition de ses souvenirs de sa vie passée, Harold Potter n'avait nullement l'intention de mettre qui que ce soit dans la confidence à propos de son secret. C'était un trop gros risque, son secret mourra avec lui dans la tombe. Et puis, il commençait à aimer cette vie et son voyage lui permettrait d'accomplir son propre chemin vers son ultime but : vivre sa vie en toute sérénité.

Il pensa aussi à Marlène et à sa relation avec elle. Il savait qu'elle serait dans pas très longtemps avec Dorcas Meadowes sur la liste des personnes à abattre, car elle ferait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il savait que Dumbledore demanderait des explications à Marlène concernant son voyage. Il avait bien fait de dire le strict minimum.

Bien sûr, il avait confiance à sa future femme, mais Dumbledore aimait bien tout contrôler et savoir que lui, Harold Potter, était un électron libre devait sûrement le contrarier. Il savait aussi que ses parents ne prendraient pas une part active à la guerre et qu'ils seront bien protégés vu leurs statuts de sang pur.

Non, le plus inquiétant était les mangemorts dans sa tranche d'âge. Il connaissait le système des mangemorts. Après leurs études, certaines personnes étaient rapprochées et devaient prouver leurs loyautés à Voldemort en tuant soient des moldus, soient des sorciers qui les gênaient. Ils avaient été marqués en secret pour certains, car Voldemort aimait bien avoir des espions un peu partout pour avoir un œil sur ses ennemis.

Ses anciens camarades de classe à Serpentard étaient des personnes très rancuniers. Malefoy, par exemple, n'avaient pas été Préfet-en-chef alors qu'il convoitait le précieux badge depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Et il avait tout fait pour que Narcissa, sa cousine, ne tombe pas entre les mains de Lucius et sa petite bande.

Ou Travers, qui convoitait Marlène, car elle avait un lien avec une ancienne famille de sang pur aujourd'hui disparu, les Sorrow. Cette famille avait un caveau de famille remplie de secret lié à la magie noire. Il savait que les Travers convoitaient cette richesse et il comprenait que les McKinnon essayaient d'oublier cette partie sombre de leur famille.

Lorsque Marlène lui avait avoué cette connexion, il avait été très surpris. D'après elle, la famille Sorrow avaient été une puissante famille dans les années mille huit cents avant de s'éteindre faute d'héritier mâle au milieu du siècle dernier. Le père de Marlène était l'un des derniers cousins éloigné de cette famille encore vivant et avait eu droit à un petit héritage, un manoir en Écosse tout proche du cimetière ou les Sorrow avaient été enterrés.

Ses parents avaient alors utilisé leurs savoirs pour protéger le manoir incluant le cimetière et la protection était maintenant plus forte que jamais. Mais Harold avait eu l'idée d'aller fouiller le caveau avec le consentement des McKinnon et avait trouvé pourquoi les Travers voulait que leur fils s'unisse avec Marlène.

Dans le caveau se trouvait des artefacts très ancien et qui pouvait valoir des fortunes, mais malheureusement ses objets transpiraient la magie noire ou pouvait même être maudit. Étant donné qu'il n'y avait pas d'explication concernant ses objets, Harold supposa que les Travers avaient hérités d'un livre qui expliquait à quoi les objets pouvaient servir. Les Travers devaient sûrement être une autre branche héritière des Sorrow.

Son père ne voulant pas prendre de risque, il suggéra aux McKinnon de demander l'aide des gobelins en faisant appel à un briseur de sort et entreposés les objets dans leur coffre à Gringotts en toute sécurité et sous sort d'_anti-contagion_ qui protégeait de la magie noire.

Il avait aussi reçu les félicitations du jury ainsi que de sa famille pour ces brillants résultats pour ses ASPIC. Apparemment il avait obtenu les meilleurs résultats de l'école depuis Tom Elvis Jédusor et Albus Dumbledore. Selon les examinateurs, il était promis à un avenir prometteur et toutes les portes lui étaient désormais ouvertes.

Ce n'était pas à un hasard qu'il avait l'intention de voyager à l'étranger car s'était en s'associant avec les grands sorciers de l'époque qu'on réussissait à se faire une place au soleil. En étant conscient de cela, Harold Potter avait le projet de changer la mentalité des sorciers et cela se passait d'abord par certaines décisions concernant les moldus.

Harold avait atterri vers sa première destination. Il se trouvait sur un rocher et pouvait voir au loin l'île. D'anciens souvenirs le submergea, la première fois qu'il s'était réveillé trempé jusqu'aux os, la découverte de la maison de son aïeul ou encore sa propre mort dans sa première vie.

Il transplana plusieurs fois sur différent rocher en testant la protection de l'île. Lorsqu'il atterrit sur le sable, Harold comprit immédiatement que les protections avaient été levés pour lui permettre d'entrer sur l'île. Il marcha en direction de la maison de ses souvenirs lorsqu'un homme, soutenu par une canne, se mit en travers de son chemin. Il reconnut Alexandre White, son mentor dans son ancienne vie.

Harold sourit et s'avança vers lui. Celui-ci prit la parole.

-Bonjour Harold Charlus Potter, ou devrais-je dire Harry James Potter ?

À suivre…

* * *

**Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas posté, honte à moi. Ben je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse, car je n'ai pas eu de gros virus sur mon ordinateur, je n'ai pas été obligé de formater mon ordinateur (peut-être que si finalement), ma connexion n'a pas été interrompue ou les extraterrestres ne m'ont pas enlevés, zut...**

**Bref, l'histoire va reprendre (peut-être), car le prochain chapitre sera sur les secrets de la naissance d'Harold et il y a en beaucoup.  
**

**Sinon, beaucoup de questions sur le voyage d'Harold et je vais essayer d'y répondre. En gros, Harold ne sait pas tout, il sait beaucoup de choses certes, mais ce qu'il lui manque c'est le pouvoir derrière cette connaissance, le pouvoir magique. Et c'est en affrontant d'autres sorciers que Harold pourra devenir plus fort voir se rapprocher du niveau de Voldemort et de Dumbledore voir les surpasser et acquérir une certaine expérience. Et non, il ne sera pas "Tout-Puissant".  
**

**Concernant le voyage d'Harold qui se déroule sur plusieurs années, il fait tout un chapitre avec un point de vue assez intéressant (vous verrez hé hé). Il y aura quelques flashback(s) et quelques combats.  
**

**(1) Je pense que le journaliste qui a écrit le nom de Voldemort est mort le soir même de la sortie du journal. Depuis, les sorciers qui disent le nom de Voldemort et qui meurt dans la même journée font que les gens, quelques jours plus tard, appellent Voldemort, vous-savez-qui ou celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ayant peur de subir le même sort.**

**Un merci aussi au reviews, on ne le dit jamais assez. Quelle soit anonyme ou non, j'essaie d'y répondre en privé pour ceux qui ont un compte (bon parfois les réponses peuvent se perdre et on ne sait plus si on a déjà répondu tellement on veut bien faire). Pour les anonymes, c'est plus difficile alors j'essaierai d'y répondre au prochain chapitre. Enfin, on verra...**

**À la prochaine...**


End file.
